


The Contract

by Angela_Jahnel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Biting, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Language, Licking, Minor Character Death, Pack Dynamics, Scars, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stubble, Tails, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Jahnel/pseuds/Angela_Jahnel
Summary: Yondu Udonta takes a job from a Gr'aalian woman, a race that the Nova Corps don't want anyone to know about.  The simple contract leads to epic adventures, battles,  and possibly love, if Kyra and Yondu can actually get along.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about 9 years before Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1. All Guardians of the Galaxy characters, organizations, species, weapons, locations, and ships are the property of Marvel. All other characters, organizations, species, weapons, locations, and ships are my own original creations and are my exclusive property.
> 
> This fan fiction started out as a simple love story and alternate ending for Yondu's funeral from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, but morphed into a huge adventure along the way.
> 
> Warning: Contains language, violence, major and minor character deaths, adult situations but no actual sex (I'm such a tease), fluff, emotional themes (I will rip out your heart, throw it in a blender, and make a smoothie. Seriously, bring tissues.), inter-species shenanigans, fetishes galore (hands, eyes, scents, hair, beard stubble, necks, biting, licking, teeth, tattoos, scars, tails, pack dynamics, feral behaviors). Also includes alcoholic beverages, intoxication, strong women, strong men, and really bad jokes.
> 
> ***If anyone is interested, the slightly naughty parts are chapter 6, 8, 18, and a bit of chapter 22. No graphic sex, just naughty bits.***

Snowflakes settled on her long, black eyelashes as she stepped off the ship onto the frozen ground of Contraxia. Bright neon signs advertised their wares: Sex-bots and bars as far as the eye could see. Her golden eyes settled on the building that looked the busiest. Ravagers came and went through the garishly lit entrance. Others lounged around the periphery, drinking and laughing. One man smashed a bottle over the head of a companion and everyone burst into uproarious laughter.

"Mistress Kyra, is this wise?", asked the wizened woman next to her. "Why not use our own brave warriors instead of hiring these filthy Ravagers?", Hesta's voice dripped with contempt. 

Kyra sighed heavily, her breath pluming out into the frigid air. "Because the Ravagers have more self-control."

 

******

 

The entourage passed under the sign for The Golden Moons, the bright yellow sex-bot on the logo advertising her namesake wares. Kyra curled her lip at the huge, yellow stylized breasts. Mack'esh noticed the sign and snorted in merriment. 

"Look, sister, they named a whorehouse after you! Your name is ‘Golden Moon’ after all.", he laughed.

Kyra rolled her eyes at the antics of her little brother and said, "Oh hush, Mack'esh. It's not like I got to choose my name.".

"You're just jealous because I got 'Fierce Hammer', which is so much better.", he teased.

"You're about as intelligent as a hammer too.", she retorted as they continued inside. Mack'esh attempted to stifle his merriment, with little success. 

The interior was harshly lit with gaudy lights of every color. Sex-bots lined the entrance, waiting to greet new and old customers alike. It was a stark change from the more natural lighting on Kyra's living ship, Silver Claw. Everything was too bright, too loud, and her sensitive nose was assaulted with a miasma of offensive odors. Everything on these other worlds was mechanical, artificial. Kyra glanced at the sex-bots again. 

"Why would anyone want to mate with one of these mechanical nightmares instead of a living, breathing creature?", she whispered. Her long, plumed tail flicked in agitation and her skin began to crawl just looking at the monstrous, yellow robots. 

A low growl to her left snapped her out of her agitation. She turned to see Mack'esh baring his teeth at one of the sex-bots that had dared to touch him. His green-gold eyes narrowed as he began to reach for his dagger. His compact, heavily muscled body radiated his tenseness. His short, furry tail jittered in irritation, then stilled. Kyra knew this indicated his readiness to spring into battle, and she rushed to intervene. She put a restraining hand on his arm and spoke quietly to him. 

"Be calm, brother. They mean you no harm. They are useless constructs with no minds. Your fighting skills would be wasted on them.", she crooned. 

Mack'esh had shown great promise as a warrior and had lived through 25 cycles. She was proud of her little brother for surviving so long, since most of the males didn't make it past their 20th cycle of life. The males of her species were reckless, too hungry for power and glory. They had absolutely no regard for their own safety, especially once they reached puberty. Males, even those past 30 cycles, were still unpredictable. For this reason, Mack'esh was the only male among the entourage. He could be trusted to control himself, but just barely. 

Kyra observed her brother as he fought to control his temper in this alien environment. He had the pale gold and white hair of their father, who hailed from the southern polar region. The bold spots and stripes covering his shoulders, chest, and upper arms stood out starkly against his light skin, proudly displayed through the clear armor covering parts of his torso. The carapace of the Glacier Beetle made for an extremely tough, protective armor and still showed the spots and stripes that marked the bodies of the Gr'aal, just as their primitive ancestors had been marked. Armor made of leather, fur, and scaled Chova hide, decorated with tusks, claws, and teeth accentuated Mack'esh's savage appearance. As a blooded warrior of the Gr'aal Empire, he had earned every piece of his armor. 

Kyra was dressed in a slightly more elegant manner, as befitted a female of royal heritage, yet was still practical for travel. She wore a blouse of thick gossamyr silk, which was surprisingly warm for such a delicate fabric. The deep crimson color accented her golden eyes and tawny skin, and draped in delicate folds down her back. The sleeves were slit open down the length of her arms, gathered at wrists, elbows, and shoulders with golden beads. Her underskirt was thick, yet flexible leather, edged with cream-colored fur. The hem was slightly higher in front, where the skirt overlapped, for ease of movement. A short overskirt of black gossamyr trimmed in cream fur hid the slit where her tail came through the underskirt. The overskirt was required for the sake of decency and covered about a third of her long, striped tail with the glorious black plume on the end.

"Mack'esh, we are on a mission of utmost importance. Remember where you are, who you are. Focus.", Kyra whispered.

Mack'esh shook himself and seemed to gain control of his temper, then nodded to indicate his readiness. The four Gr'aalians moved past the line of sex-bots as quickly as possible and stepped into the bar. Kyra breathed a sigh of relief as they entered into the more dimly-lit establishment. There were still neon signs and glowing accents everywhere, but they seemed to emphasize the dark, moody interior of the bar instead of clashing with it. 

Kyra scanned the area for Ravagers who might suit her needs. A burst of rowdy laughter and a flash of red caught her attention. A group of Ravagers were at the farthest corner of the bar and the red flash came from a mechanical-looking fin attached to a blue-skinned Centaurian male. Kyra cocked her head to the side and tilted her pointed ears toward the group, while casually looking at the wares behind the bar. She didn't want to seem too conspicuous while eavesdropping. Her sensitive hearing picked up parts of the conversation.

"...so I told this girl that there ain't no moons on Braxil 5. I finally showed her on the damn holoscreen and she STILL don't believe me! So I says 'I got yer moon right here, baby!' and she..." The rest of the story was lost to uproarious laughter from the Ravagers.

Mack'esh sneered in disgust. "Sister, you cannot possibly travel with these filthy animals!", he protested.

"I have no choice. If I use the regular routes of travel, I will be found. Omin'voh may have assassins offworld by now. This is the only way.", Kyra responded sadly. 

Kyra turned to the bartender before her brother could object once more. "Excuse me, are any of those men Ravager Captains?".

The pink-skinned Krylorian nodded and answered, "Yes ma'am, that guy with the red fin on his head. Yondu Udonta."

"Many thanks.", Kyra replied. She handed the woman a small currency unit as payment for the information. As her fingers brushed the bartender's hand, Kyra stiffened for a moment. 

"Miss...Leeda.", Kyra said as she read the bartender's nametag, "Don't go home tonight with the First Mate from the ship called Supernova. It will end badly for you." 

The young lady gulped, eyes wide in fear, and whispered "Y-yes ma'am. Thank you.".

Kyra turned to her companions. "Ahn'zh'eer, Hesta, stay by the entrance. Keep your eyes and ears open for any trouble. We may have been followed. Mack'esh, come with me."

As Kyra and Mack'esh approached the group of Ravagers, she noticed the Captain watching her intently over the top of his drink. His bright red eyes seemed to bore right through her. Never one to back down from a challenge, Kyra returned his intense gaze. A deep, throaty chuckle greeted the two Gr'aalians. 

"Well, ain't you somethin'…", Yondu drawled, flashing a snaggle-toothed grin. He slowly ran his eyes up the length of Kyra's body, seeming to undress her in the process.

A challenging snarl erupted from Mack'esh as he stepped in front of Kyra, dagger drawn. Yondu stood his ground and responded with a casual "Ya' better git yer boyfriend under control, girl, otherwise he's gonna leave here in a bag."

"Mack'esh! Stand down!", snapped Kyra.

Mack'esh instantly obeyed, much to her relief, and stepped back behind her. He had been trained to instantly respond to direct commands since he was a little cub. She hated to use a direct command on her brother, but the situation was tense. 

Mack'esh sheathed his dagger, but glowered at Yondu. "Do not refer to my sister as 'girl', you blue dog! You will address her in a more respectful way.", he hissed.

"Mack'esh, it's all right. This is not G’vaar, our homeworld. We are strangers in this land. We do not know their ways," Kyra said soothingly.

Kyra turned back to Yondu. "I apologize for my brother. He is a bit over-protective. I have a job for you, Captain Udonta, if you are willing."

"Well, girl, I'm usually willing, but o' course it depends on what kinda job ya' need me for." Yondu flicked his tongue across his lips and leered at Kyra. When he saw the scowling Mack'esh standing behind her with barely contained fury in his eyes, he grinned even wider.

"Kraglin!", Yondu commanded, "Find us a table and clear us a space so's we can talk business!"

"Yes sir! Captain wants t' talk business!", Kraglin shouted. The Ravagers started to move customers out of the way, and even carried off a few that were occupying the booth they wanted. Once it was clear, Yondu gestured toward the corner booth. Kyra sat down, trying to avoid all the sticky spots on the seat. She turned to the side, attempting to arrange her skirts and tail so they didn't drag in any of the filth. Yondu moved to take a seat opposite her and time seemed to slow to a crawl. He stared at her exposed back and neck, at the delicate pattern of stripes trailing from the nape of her neck, across her shoulders, and down her upper arms. The neckline of her blouse exposed half of her back and he could see that the stripes trailed further down her spine. Yondu had an overwhelming desire to see how far down the stripes went. Her long braid trailed over one shoulder and shone like ebony silk. The curve of her exposed neck and shoulder begged for nips from his jagged teeth. 

Kyra could sense Yondu's eyes hungrily devouring her body. His desire was like a physical presence. Her body was beginning to respond, against her wishes. 

A growl from Mack'esh and time seemed to snap back to normal. 

"Mack'esh! Wait on the ship! You are causing unnecessary tension," Kyra commanded.

"I will not leave you with these scum!", he snarled in reply. 

"Boy, do as the lady says and git yer butt back t' the ship. Ain't nobody gonna harm her on my watch," Yondu said, then glared at each of his men in turn. "If any a’ my men cross me, they know what'll happen to 'em," he added for emphasis.

Mack'esh set his mouth in a grim line, then sharply nodded his head, turned, and stalked out of the room.

"Now, where were we, pretty lady?", Yondu grinned as he settled himself at the table. "I never did catch yer name, by the way."

"I am Kyra'zh'au Gr'aalish of the Noble House of Storms," she replied.

"Well, damn! Didn't know we had us a princess here!", Yondu crowed, causing his men to erupt into laughter.

Kyra's golden eyes flashed in fury and Yondu suddenly decided to switch to a softer tone.

"I didn't mean no disrespect. You're just a bit...fancier than the folks we usually deal with. What was it ya needed?", Yondu rasped, then sipped his drink.

Kyra fought to control her temper, then responded, "I am trying to secure safe passage out of this system."

Yondu barked a laugh, "Hell, lady, we ain't no travel agency."

Kyra's self-control slid closer to the brink. She bared her sharp teeth and dug her thick fingernails into the table top as she slowly rose from her seat. 

"Then. Our. Business. Is. Finished!", she spat out each word. Her tail lashed the air, scattering some of the nearby Ravagers. "You seemed like a capable Captain, but I must have been mistaken," she snarled.

Yondu raised his hands in a conciliatory manner and tried to diffuse the situation. "Hey now, let's talk. I didn't say we NEVER moved people before, we just ain't s'posed to. You've got fire in you, girl. I like that. We'll take the job."


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra boards the Eclector and begins her adventure, but wrestles with her attraction to Yondu.

Kyra stepped aboard one of Yondu's M-ships, which would take her up to the Eclector, the flagship of his fleet. She had already said her goodbyes to her kinsmen and brought a minimal amount of gear for her journey. Kraglin picked up one of her two bags and helped carry it aboard. 

"This all ya brought? Figured you'd have all kindsa' luggage. That's why the Cap'n sent me down to help," Kraglin said.

A smile creased the corners of her mouth. Hmmm...maybe Captain Yondu wasn't such an uncultured beast after all.

Kraglin grinned and added, "Yep. Yondu said 'You know how women are. Always got tons a clothes n' crap like that.'"

Her smile evaporated and she muttered "Yondu Udonta, you are such a beast." 

"What was that, ma'am?", Kraglin asked.

"Nothing of consequence. Thank you for your assistance, kind sir," Kyra replied, covering her irritation with courtesy. 

"Sir? Ain't nobody ever called me that before," Kraglin grinned. "Oh, Cap'n picked out a room for ya' on the Eclector, and I got some a’ the boys to clean it up a bit. It ain't nothin' fancy, but hopefully it'll be ok for the trip." Kraglin chattered away, oblivious to Kyra's change in mood.

 

******

 

Aboard the Eclector, Kraglin made sure Kyra was settled into her tiny, windowless room. There seemed to be nothing more than a small bed, a table with a single chair, and a door that presumably led to a bathroom. The entire room reeked of rusty metal and harsh cleaning chemicals. 

Kraglin set down the two bags near the door and said, "The Cap'n told the crew not to mess with ya', especially since yer payin' us so much. He said he'd kill anyone that gave ya' trouble."

"Thank you, Kraglin," Kyra replied, "I appreciate all that you and Captain Udonta have done for me."

Kraglin paused a moment, then cautioned, "Might wanna stay close to yer room though, since some of the boys ain't so reliable. The mess hall is down the hall to the right if ya' need anything to eat. Might be best if you ate in your room, just t' be on the safe side." 

Kyra smiled up at the lanky Ravager who towered over her. The top of Kyra's head didn't even reach his shoulder. "I don't look tough, but I'm actually a fairly skilled fighter. Everyone on my world is trained in combat from an early age. My interests tend to focus more on genetics, but I can still defend myself fairly well."

Kraglin seemed dubious, but he'd witnessed hints of her temper at the bar on Contraxia. "Oh, Captain said you should come up to the bridge once y’ was settled in. I can take you up there, soon as yer ready," Kraglin said.

 

******

 

The bridge of the Eclector seemed slightly cleaner than the rest of the ship. It still smelled sharply of metal, rust, plastic, and other synthetics that made Kyra's nose wrinkle. She did her best not to touch anything, especially the rusty spots. Traveling on a non-organic ship was going to be more difficult than she thought. She missed the smell of water, of plants, of the soil under her feet. She missed the thunderstorms that often filled her nights when she was a cub. How often had she fallen asleep to the gentle rumble of thunder and the patter of rain on the roof? She missed her homeworld already and she'd only been gone a short time. 'You can't go back!', she told herself, 'You can find a new home somewhere.'. 

She found Yondu in the Captain's chair, looking like a king on his throne. He seemed to exude even more confidence from this position. This was a man who was comfortable in his environment and was totally in control. 

"C'mon over here, girl. Have a seat. You ready to head out?", Yondu grinned his crooked smile. "Where exactly are we goin'? Ya' never did say," he added.

"Anywhere is fine. I've never been off of my homeworld before and I've always wanted to see other worlds," she replied. She smiled, but Yondu noticed it seemed strained and a bit sorrowful. 

"We got a couple jobs to do out near Gliese. Will that do?", Yondu asked. 

Kyra nodded and Yondu returned his attention to the ship controls. She noticed the odd assortment of creatures and toys decorating the control panel, and a grin quirked at the corner of her mouth. She thought,'Who are you, Yondu Udonta? You are such a strange man.' 

She watched as his fingers danced across the control keys, then seemed to lightly caress others. He was so in tune with his ship, it seemed like an extension of himself. His hands mesmerized her. They were strong, yet they skillfully managed the wide variety of controls that were beyond her comprehension. After a few moments, his finger motions took on a more suggestive manner, flicking a switch, rubbing a fingertip in circles around a button.... Kyra jerked her eyes upward and directly into the smoldering red gaze of Yondu. A slow grin spread across his face as heat flushed her neck and face in embarrassment. 

"You're real pretty when you blush," Yondu drawled in his deep, raspy voice, then flicked his tongue across his teeth. 

Kyra thought she would die of shame! She jumped up suddenly, muttered "I have to go now," and quickly left the command deck. As the door closed behind her, she heard Yondu's throaty laughter followed by the delighted laughs of the other crew members. She was ashamed of herself and angry as well. How had she let her self-control slip like that?


	3. Storms Bring New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra dreams of an assassin, and develops a fondness for Kraglin.

Thunder rumbled in the darkness, causing a woman to stir in her bed. She loved thunderstorms, they often helped her fall asleep, but not tonight. The thunder growled and rolled closer, punctuated by shorts bursts of lightening. 

Kyra gave up on trying to sleep, threw off the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. Her long, black braid fell over her shoulder, a few loose strands falling across her eyes. Her tail flicked in annoyance against the gossamyr silk sheets while she pondered what to do. Finally, she got up and padded barefoot across her room to the double doors of the balcony. 

"Maybe if I let in some fresh air, I'll be able to sleep," she muttered. 

She unlatched the doors, letting in a warm, moist breeze that promised heavy rain soon. She breathed deeply of the night air, her sensitive nose separating the various night scents. Soil and greenery and the scent of Moonblossoms filled her nostrils. She ran a finger gently over the pale white blooms growing in an arch around the outside of the door. She sniffed again and realized something was out of place. The Moonblossom scent was too strong, almost overpowering, as if someone had applied the concentrated fragrance to mask their own scent. 

She snapped her head back reflexively as a blade flashed by, inches from her throat. She leaped backward and dropped into a crouch, then waited for her attacker. The only light in the room was provided by slivers of the two moons sporadically appearing between the clouds, and the occasional lightening flash. 

Without knowing why, but trusting her instincts, Kyra rolled to the left and scrambled to the side of her bed. A pale white, segmented ball was tossed into the room from the balcony, rolled across the floor, and detonated with a blinding flash. Electricity arced across the room, blackening the walls. Sheltered behind the bed, Kyra still saw the blinding glare through her tightly closed eyelids.

After the painful light faded, she lay curled up on the floor, fighting nausea from the blast. She heard the soft pad of feet as the assassin crept into the room to check the effectiveness of the Distruptor. Kyra watched the man approach, studying him through the veil of hair that had fallen across her eyes. The man reached for her hair, grabbed a handful and prepared to slit her throat, just to make sure she was dead. 

Kyra lashed out with her foot, violently slamming the man into a nearby wall. He was instantly on his feet again, lunging at her. Kyra leaped toward him, grabbed the assassins knife hand, and dug her thick fingernails into the tendons of his wrist. The man grunted in pain, but refused to drop the knife. She smashed a knee into his inner thigh, but it had little effect against such a large, heavily muscled opponent. The assassin twisted in her grasp, swinging at her with his left hand. She released the knife hand and ducked under the blow. While the assassin was off balance, she grabbed his thick, leather vest and rolled backwards, taking him with her. Kyra snapped out of the roll and hurled him into a stone support column. The knife skidded under the bed and the man slumped to the floor, bleeding heavily from a head wound. He struggled to his hands and knees, shaking his head. 

Kyra leaped over the bed, frantically searching for the knife. The assassin raised a hand to his aching head and wiped the blood out of his eyes. With a savage snarl, he hurled himself over the bed toward Kyra. She leaped high in the air and landed on the assassin's back, grabbing a handful of his hair to steady herself. Kyra knew her opponent was much stronger than her and, if she didn't dispatch him quickly, he would eventually gain the upper hand. In a flash of insight, she wrapped her long braid around his neck, each hand holding a thick coil of hair. She leaned backward, feet braced on his hips, and snapped her arms back as hard as possible. Her braid dug deeply into his neck and the man frantically fought to loosen its hold. He staggered around the room in a panic, fighting for air. His oxygen-starved brain finally decided he should slam Kyra against a wall to try and dislodge her. However, it was too late, he no longer had the strength to rid himself of the woman who was sapping his life. Finally, his legs gave out and he dropped heavily to the floor. Kyra kept up the tension on her braid for long moments, making sure the assassin was truly dead. 

The bedroom door burst open and a man stormed in, knife in one hand and a massive hammer in the other. Kyra tensed, ready to fight again, then recognized her brother, Mack'esh. She pried her hair from the swollen throat of her potential killer and slumped to her knees, exhausted. 

"Sister! What happened?", he exclaimed. He noticed the dead man on the floor and checked for any tell-tale markings that might identify him. Mack'esh sniffed the man and wrinkled his nose.

"Why does he reek of flowers?", Mack'esh asked.

"He was on the balcony. I think he tried to mask his scent with Moonblossom extract," Kyra panted, trying to calm her breathing.

Mack'esh sniffed the man again. "I can still catch the stink of the volcanic badlands on him. He is one of Omin'voh's warriors. Why would our aunt send an assassin to kill you, sister?", he asked.

"I don't know. She has taken an odd interest in me lately. She seems half afraid of me and half angry. Mack'esh, I need to leave, go offworld, until I can sort out this mess."

"Leave? But the Nova Corps won't allow it. You know very few of us are allowed to leave homeworld, and we must have the proper clearance ahead of time," Mack'esh protested.

"If I wait for clearance, I will end up dead. Do you truly think Omin'voh will only send one assassin?", she asked. "Brother, this is the only way." 

Mack'esh grudgingly nodded his head and sheathed his weapons. "Alright, but I'm coming with you," he added, with a stubborn set to his jaw.

"Can you round up a few Gr'aal that are loyal to me? Enough to make a crew? We can take the Silver Claw. It's a small ship and may go unnoticed, especially if we leave during the peak of the storm," Kyra suggested. She had no other plan, beyond escape. Hopefully, she would come up with some ideas during the journey. Kyra had lived a sheltered life and had never set foot on another planet. She was terrified, yet curious, about what the future held for her.

 

A loud knock pulled Kyra from her dream. She jerked upright, ready for danger, still lost in the memory of assassins in the night. 

"Miss Kyra?", Kraglin called, knocking on her cabin door again, "We're gettin' ready to unload some cargo on this planet. Uh, I thought maybe if you were bored, you'd like to come watch us work? I know it ain't excitin' or nothin', but it's better than staring at the walls of your cabin." He waited a moment, but heard no response from the other side of the door. "Miss Kyra, I'm...we're all gettin' worried about you. Ya' ain't lookin' so good lately, like you've been sick or somethin'. Not that ya' don't look nice or nothin', that ain't what I meant!", he added hastily. The door finally opened onto complete darkness, revealing a disheveled Kyra. She blinked at him owlishly in the light of the corridor and rubbed her eyes. 

"What time is it? I never know if it's supposed to be day or night anymore. I don't think I will ever adjust to space travel," she sighed in exasperation.

"We're comin' up on noon by the ship's clock. If yer hungry, I can get you somethin' to eat," Kraglin added helpfully, concern filling his large, grey eyes.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Kyra answered. She seemed lost in thought for a moment, then added, "You know, Kraglin, for a Ravager, you are very sweet." 

Kraglin grinned from ear to ear, exposing his yellowed front teeth. Kyra couldn't help herself, the grin was contagious. She flashed a huge smile, exposing the sharp double canine teeth typical of her people.

"Wooo! Those teeth look sharp!", Kraglin whistled. "I think the Cap'n has got a more dangerous set of chompers, but you run a close second," he added, awe in his voice. 

"Mine are delicate compared to the males of my species. The Gr'aal literally fight tooth and claw. The warriors will often rip out the throats of their enemies," Kyra said, with a proud note creeping into her voice.

Kraglin looked horrified and swallowed loudly, causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down. "Remind me never t' tangle with the Gr'all," he whispered. "Uh, do you still want to come watch the unloading? It would at least give you a change of scenery," Kraglin added in his most convincing tone.

"Give me a moment to make myself more presentable and I'd be happy to accompany you." Kyra smiled, then disappeared back into her cabin. 

 

Kyra had spent nearly a week in her cabin, only straying out a few times to find food. It was an incredibly boring existence and the artificial nature of the ship was starting to get on her nerves. In the quiet of her room, the incessant hum and throb of the ship was more noticeable and it was slowly driving her mad! On one of the few occasions she left her quarters, she asked some of the friendlier Ravagers about the sound and they looked at her as if she were insane. Kyra guessed her hearing was more acute than theirs, or else the Ravagers just got used to it and didn't notice it any more. 

She wasn't eating enough and Kraglin had noticed. Kyra was reminded of her adviser, Hesta, who had accompanied her on her trip to Contraxia. She was a bit of a mother hen, always fussing over her. Kraglin was beginning to fuss over Kyra in the same way. He started leaving trays of food outside her cabin when she didn't answer the door. Many times, he brought a fresh tray only to discover the previous one untouched. 

 

Kyra reemerged from her quarters dressed in a sleeveless leather tunic and knee-high boots. The knee-length tunic was dyed a deep brown, with an ornate belt cinching the waist. She smiled at Kraglin, then looped her arm through his, with her hand resting on the inside of his elbow. Kraglin seemed to recognize the old-fashioned gesture. He straightened his wiry body, threw back his head proudly, and puffed out his narrow chest as much as he could.

"Shall I escort you to the cargo hold, m'lady?", he asked proudly.

"I would be delighted, kind sir," she responded. They walked down the corridor, arm in arm, laughing like children.

 

******

 

Kyra and Kraglin strolled into the cargo hold, arms still linked, only to be greeted by a bellow from Yondu.

"Put yer backs into it, ya' lazy mongrels!", Captain Yondu shouted down at the Ravagers working below. 

"He does have a way with people, doesn't he?", Kyra chuckled.

"He gets the job done and people respect him," Kraglin replied. "Well, he gets the job done most of the time," he corrected, then explained, "We were supposed to deliver a Terran kid to his father years ago, but Yondu decided to keep him. We raised him as a Ravager. Peter is a good kid, but he can be hotheaded and stubborn at times."

"He sounds a bit like your Captain," Kyra grinned, then asked, "Where is this Terran now? I don't believe I've met him."

"He's off doing a job on his own right now. Yondu doesn't like it. I think he worries about him, but he'd never admit it. He just laughs it off and says 'Kid needs to scratch that itch. Stealin' loot and stealin' hearts!'", Kraglin said, doing a fair imitation of Yondu. He gave a short laugh, then added, "At least the Cap'n hasn't threatened to eat him lately."

"Eat him? Seriously?", Kyra asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah, he used to scare him when he was a kid by tellin’ him the crew were gonna eat him cuz they ain't never eaten a Terran before," Kraglin grinned.

Kyra couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Yondu turned at the sound, saw Kraglin and Kyra linked arm in arm, and scowled darkly. 

"Kraglin! What took you so damn long? Git down there and supervise this bunch a' fools!", Yondu barked.

Kraglin snapped to attention, and replied with a quick "Yes sir!". He muttered apologies to Kyra and hurried to obey his orders.

Yondu turned back around to keep an eye on his unorganized Ravagers and seemed to totally ignore Kyra.

She studied his back for a moment, reading the silent language of his body. From her limited exposure to other races, Kyra had deduced that many races seemed oblivious to body language. Some of them were aware of it on a subliminal level, but others just didn't perceive it at all. Kyra could tell Yondu was agitated by observing his posture and by the way he gripped the railing. The organized chaos below didn't seem to be the main cause. She had discreetly watched him as she entered the cargo hold and he hadn't been tense at that time. It was only after she arrived with Kraglin that his posture changed. She silently wondered if the Ravager Captain disliked her, but his reaction to her before had been quite amorous. Was he jealous of Kraglin, his own Beta? Impossible! The pack dynamics of other races were so confusing! She shook her head, walked over to the railing and looked down on the cargo floor. She kept her distance from Yondu, since she wasn't sure of his current mood, and also because she was determined to keep things on a professional level. She saw Tullk examining some of the cargo, which looked like guns of some sort. The dark-eyed Ravager with the pencil dreads and the wicked scar from ear to ear had been kind to her while she'd been traveling with the Ravagers.

After a few moments, Kraglin seemed to get things moving more smoothly and joined his Captain at the railing. Yondu glanced over at Kyra to check if she was within earshot. She was leaning over the railing, talking to Tullk, and seemed oblivious to Kraglin and Yondu. "So, what's the situation, Kraglin?", Yondu asked.

"I think she looks so sick because she's never been offworld before. She's havin' a hard time adjustin' to the lack of day and night cycles. She was asleep when I went t’ get her," Kraglin answered quietly.

Yondu grunted and replied, "Add some dimmers to the lights in her cabin and set them to the ship clock." He thought a moment longer, then added, "Remember those holoscreens that look like windows with moving scenery? The ones we 'liberated' from that fancy compound on that moon base? Put one a’ those in her room. It'll give her somethin' t' look at and the screens can be adjusted t' look like day and night."

"Aye, Captain," Kraglin responded. "I'll get right on it. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"I ain't worried. Just don't want a payin' customer to die on us," Yondu replied gruffly.


	4. Kindness and Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra's attraction to Yondu intensifies, but she doesn't know how to handle the situation.

Kyra was pleasantly surprised the next morning when Kraglin and a few other Ravagers arrived with the holoscreen and dimmers for the lights. It would probably help adjust her internal clock and the holoscreen made her feel more at home, even if the images weren't real. She surprised Kraglin with a big hug for his efforts to install the devices in her room. He flushed and tried to hide his smile. 

"All this was the Captain's idea. I think he's worried about you, but he won't admit it," Kraglin said.

"Captain Udonta seems like a very complex man. He appears to have trouble expressing his emotions,...well, except for anger. He has anger figured out fairly well," Kyra chuckled.

"It's not my place to say, Ma'am," Kraglin replied stoically.

Kyra sighed, frustrated at her lack of experience with the social interactions of other races. "Can you give him my thanks, or should I thank him in person? What would be appropriate?", she asked.

"He'd probably prefer a thank you in person," Kraglin responded, then added, "He's in his quarters, if ya' want t' pay a visit."

 

******

 

Kyra knocked on the door of Yondu's quarters and waited for what seemed like an eternity. She nervously rubbed her hands up and down the long sleeves of her blouse. She knocked again, waited just a few seconds, then turned to go, her nerve failing her. The door opened behind her, accompanied by a gruff "Whaddayawant?!". She whirled around and saw Yondu silhouetted in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and another draped over his shoulders. Yondu's eyes widened in surprise, obviously assuming it was another Ravager at the door. He quickly composed himself and asked, "You need somethin', darlin'?".

"I...uh...just wanted to thank you for the alterations to my room. That was very thoughtful of you. I guess I'm not much of a space traveler if I can't even adjust to the lack of sunlight," she added sheepishly. 

"It just takes some gettin’ used to," Yondu replied. "You wanna come in for a drink?", he asked, gesturing into the room.

Kyra nodded in agreement, not wanting to refuse his hospitality and possibly offend the volatile Captain. As Yondu turned to enter the room, Kyra saw the multitude of scars covering his back and running down his spine. She sucked in her breath, shocked by the sheer number of scars. Yondu quickly turned, alert for any danger. He relaxed when he realized Kyra was staring at him, her mouth slightly open. He pulled the towel off his shoulders, revealing more scars, and tossed it aside. "What, girl? You ain't never seen a half-naked man before?". 

She pointed at the heavy scarring on his right arm and shoulder and whispered, "There are so many," her voice full of awe.

"I'm a Ravager. Scars come with the job," he replied, shrugging. "Let's have a drink and you can explain your scar issues," he chuckled. He pointed Kyra to a chair and then dropped heavily into another. He poured two drinks from a nearby table and slid one toward her. She completely ignored the drink and just stared at Yondu in open-mouthed wonder. "Alright, tell me why yer so fascinated by scars," he prompted.

Kyra seemed to snap out of a daze, shaking her head slightly. "Scars are a sign of a true warrior among my people. The Gr'aal heal very quickly. The only way we can scar is by rubbing Bloodroot salve into a wound before it heals. The warriors use the salve to commemorate wounds received in the heat of battle. Only the most experienced warriors live long enough to accumulate quite a few scars. Never in my life have I seen a man with as many scars as you have," she whispered, her eyes roving over his body. 

Yondu noticed Kyra was breathing rapidly as her eyes traced every scar on his cerulean skin. He smiled smugly and sipped his drink. He glanced at her hands, which were resting in her lap. Her fingers kept twitching, her hands clenching convulsively into the fabric of her pants, as if she was itching to touch him.

"Try your drink. It's good stuff. I only choose the best," Yondu said, nodding his head toward the waiting glass.

Kyra tore her eyes away from his body, then suddenly realized she had been openly gawking at him. She flushed in embarrassment, sure she had committed some horrible social blunder. She finally got up the nerve to look Yondu in the eyes and was relieved to see no animosity, only amusement.

"Why'r ya' blushin', girl?", Yondu asked with a crooked grin.

"I surely have committed a social transgression. I didn't mean to openly stare at you," Kyra blurted, her blush deepening. 

"I don't mind. You can stare at me all ya' want. Hell, I'd be happy t' give ya' an up close an' personal look," he purred, then winked at her.

Kyra panicked, tearing her eyes away from that smoldering gaze. She spied her drink on the table and quickly gulped it down, hoping it would calm her thoughts. The liquid burned like fire going down her throat. She gasped, then started to cough. "You enjoy drinking this?", she managed to gasp out after a few moments.

"Well, it's meant t' be enjoyed a bit more slowly," he chuckled and reached to pour her another drink. As he leaned forward, his towel slipped, exposing a length of well-muscled, blue thigh. Kyra stared, relishing the sight. She was shocked to realize how much she wanted to touch him. She barely knew him and he wasn't even the same species! Why was he so fascinating? 

Yondu slid her drink closer and cautioned, "Sip it this time.".

Yondu seemed to enjoy the drink, so Kyra decided she'd give it another try. She sipped slowly, mimicking Yondu. It still burned her throat, but didn't seem as bad as the first drink. She started to feel a bit fuzzy around the edges and was having trouble concentrating.

"Good stuff, huh?", Yondu asked. "I do like the finer things in life," he purred, running his tongue across his lips as he gazed into her amber eyes.

Kyra stared in fascination as his blue tongue flicked out again. Her heart began to race as Yondu leaned toward her. He brushed his fingers slowly down her arm. His touch seemed to burn her through the silky fabric of her blouse.

"C'mere, girl," Yondu said in a throaty whisper.

Kyra suddenly giggled, then slid bonelessly off her chair and onto the floor. 

"Well, shit. Guess she can't hold her booze," Yondu grumbled in exasperation.

 

******

 

Kyra awoke in her quarters with a pounding headache. She tried to focus on how she ended up in bed, feeling so sick. In a flash, the events in Yondu's quarters came flooding back into her mind. She was mortified that she'd behaved so badly. Captain Udonta was starting to cloud her judgment. She decided she needed to stay as far away from him as possible. She was already in enough trouble since her aunt was trying to kill her. She didn't need a romantic entanglement to further complicate things. She decided to confine herself to her quarters for as long as she could stand it. She carefully sat up in bed, trying not to vomit. "Maybe a shower will help," she muttered.

The shower did make her feel a bit better, but she knew she needed to get some food, and especially water, into her system. Just as she was getting up the courage to head to the mess hall, there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to find a very worried Kraglin.

"Are you feelin' any better, Miss Kyra?", Kraglin asked with concern. 

She noticed Tullk lurking at the edge of the doorway, trying to suppress a grin. "Cap'n said yeh'd skited oan th' flair oan yer jacksie," he chuckled with a sly smile. 

Kraglin gave Tullk an exasperated look, then said, "The Captain brought ya' back to yer quarters and put ya' t' bed. He didn't know you were a lightweight when it comes t' drinkin'. He goes through that stuff like it's water, so he forgets most people can't handle it like he can. You want us t' get you some food? It'll probably make you feel better."

"Thank you, Kraglin. I'd love something to eat, and do you have anything for a headache?", Kyra replied, wincing at another stab of pain behind her eyes.

"I've gotcha covered. Don't worry. We'll be back in a bit," Kraglin said. Tullk gave her a wink and a smile as he turned to follow Kraglin down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone doesn't understand Tullk's comment "Cap'n said yeh'd skited oan th' flair oan yer jacksie.", I tried to add some of actor Tommy Flanagan's Scottish flair to the sentence. He's basically saying "The Captain said you slid onto the floor on your butt."


	5. Fear of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra develops an obsession for Yondu, but refuses to act on her feelings. She is uncertain of a future with the Ravager Captain.

After a few days, Kyra's boredom and anxiety about the sounds and smells of the ship increased to the point where she couldn't stay in her room any longer. She occasionally saw Captain Yondu in one of the corridors, giving orders or joking with the other Ravagers. She was still too embarrassed to talk to him, appalled by her behavior in his room. 

She had begun to study Yondu, and watched him discreetly. Without realizing it, he had become somewhat of an obsession. Between the minimal amount of food and the stress from the ship, she was starting to look frayed around the edges. She walked past a shiny bit of metal in the corridor and was appalled by her own reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks were sunken, and her hair was gathered loosely into a messy ponytail because she hadn't cared enough to braid it.

"Blazing suns! I'm starting to look like a junkie," she muttered. 

Kyra edged behind a support strut, trying to get a better view of Yondu. Why did this man fascinate her? He was tall compared to a Gr'aalian male, but shorter than many of his crewmates. She remembered that her head barely cleared his shoulder when she'd stood next to him at the bar on Contraxia. She didn't know much about Centaurians, except that they were blue-skinned, but she suddenly wanted to know more. There was just something about his cerulean skin, his red eyes, even those crooked teeth, that enraptured her. He had a somewhat stocky, muscular build, much like the males of her homeworld. Maybe that's what was holding her attention? He seemed familiar, yet exotic? Kyra didn't know the answers to those questions, so she studied his body while he talked to his crew, slowly moving her eyes upwards, studying the way he moved, the shape of his jaw... 

Yondu snapped his head towards Kyra, somehow sensing her eyes upon him. He didn't grin, he didn't crack a joke, he just stared at her with those intense crimson eyes. Kyra had been trained in combat since she was a cub. She had bested her siblings on many occasions. She was strong, she was a fighter, yet she suddenly felt like a tiny cub staring into the jaws of a Saberwolf.

Yondu disengaged from his crewmen without a word and stalked toward Kyra. She pressed herself between the wall and the support beam and closed her eyes, willing herself to disappear. Yondu leaned forward, casually resting his arm against the wall, and effectively trapping her against the beam.

"You doin' alright, girl? Getting enough t' eat? Ya' look thin," Yondu rasped, only inches from Kyra. 

The sound of that familiar voice had a calming effect on her. She looked upwards into deep red eyes full of concern, but she couldn't find her voice. Yondu reached toward Kyra and ran his fingers through her long hair. She watched, seemingly rooted to the spot, as Yondu brought her hair to his face, breathed in her scent, and brushed the silky strands against his scarred cheek. 

"You got a bunch of pretty hair, girl," he whispered.

His voice sounded deeper and even more hoarse than usual and it seemed to arrow into a spot deep in her belly. He moved closer, letting her hair drop to her shoulder, and reached for her hip. He ran his fingers lightly over the soft leather of her skirt, then gripped more firmly and pulled her to him. Kyra gasped in surprise and put her hands on his chest as if to fend him off, but her fingers betrayed her. They stole across the straps and buckles, the layers of leather and fabric inhibiting her search for the azure skin and beating heart beneath. Yondu read the desire in her eyes and moved his mouth toward hers.

"Captain! We're coming up on the outpost. What are your orders?", a crewman shouted, shattering the moment. "Captain?"

"What?!!", Yondu snarled, his fin flaring bright red at the interruption. He whistled sharply and an arrow shot out of his hip sheath and streaked toward the crewman. His red eyes glared down the corridor at the hapless man, who visibly squirmed under that harsh gaze. The poor man went cross-eyed staring at the Yaka arrow floating an inch from his nose.

"We...we're coming up on the outpost, sir. You said to let you know, so..um..I'm letting you know?", the crewman's voice crept upwards into a squeak as Yondu bared his teeth at the man.

"Fine! Tell Kraglin to take us in. Now git the hell outta my sight!", Yondu snapped irritably. He whistled the arrow back into the sheath, looking most displeased.

Yondu turned back to Kyra with a slight grin, instantly switching his voice to a gravelly purr. "Now where were we?...". 

He stopped cold at the look of horror and revulsion on her face. 

Kyra stared in abject terror at the still-glowing fin protruding from the skin of Yondu's head. Her ancestral aversion to technology suddenly overwhelmed her. She thought she might vomit. Her mind reeled. 'I almost kissed him! How could I? What is wrong with me?' Her thoughts crashed around in her head, increasing her anxiety. She started to hyperventilate and sagged against the wall of the corridor for support. 

Yondu reached for her arm to steady her, but she snatched it away. 

"What the hell?", Yondu growled, his eyes flashing with anger and confusion. "My quarters, NOW! You n' me need t' talk!", he commanded. He gave Kyra a little push in the small of her back when she didn't immediately move. Yondu walked behind her the entire way, nudging her along like a sheepdog with his errant flock. He opened the door to his room and ushered her inside. 

"Sit down, girl, and let's talk," Yondu gestured toward a table with a few chairs scattered around it, then started to pace the room. Kyra took a seat but looked ill at ease. She nervously pulled the hair tie from her ponytail and fidgeted with the supple leather, running it obsessively through her fingers.

"Alright, you mind tellin' me what the hell happened back there? You seemed mighty interested in havin' a taste of ol' Yondu, then next thing I know yer looking at me like you cain't stand the site a' me.", he growled.

Kyra didn't quite know how to explain, but she finally found her voice and tried.

"I...my people have an aversion to technology. All of our ships are living creatures. Our weapons are either derived from natural materials or are living organisms. The sights, the smells, the sounds of this ship have been slowly driving me insane!", Kyra wailed in frustration. Yondu stared at her, shocked and completely at a loss for words. She took a few steadying breaths to compose herself, then continued, "I'm sorry I behaved improperly. I don't know what came over me. At least your...fin snapped me out of it." She paused for a moment then blurted out, "Why would you willingly attach a horrible piece of machinery to your own head?".

Yondu stopped pacing and his crimson eyes blazed. "So, what yer sayin' is....you want me, but you don't WANT to want me? Is that it, girl?", he snapped. "You think I'm disgustin'? You think yer better'n me?!", he shouted in a rage. His fin flared again and Kyra recoiled in terror. Yondu whistled and his Yaka arrow flew from the sheath and hovered in front of the petrified woman. 

"This ain't just a decoration to enhance my stunnin' good looks. My fin is part of what controls this arrow. It's saved my life on more'n one occasion. It's a part of me now. Losing my fin would be like losing one'a my arms. If you cain't accept that, then I want nothin' t' do with you!". 

Yondu leaned forward with both hands planted on the table and stared Kyra straight in the eye, daring her to challenge him. She squirmed under that intense gaze. After a few moments, he looked down at the table and let his breath out in a long sigh. His anger seeped out of him and he seemed to deflate before her eyes. Yondu flopped down into a chair and scrubbed his hands over his face, looking tired. 

"Well, least I know why ya' been looking so puny lately. Didn't know the ship was makin' ya' sick. When we stop at the station, maybe we can find some plants or somethin' to put in yer room. I dunno…", Yondu trailed off. An awkward silence descended on them both. Finally, Yondu cleared his throat and in his hoarse, gravelly voice he asked, "Girl, what ya' runnin' from?"

Kyra's eyes flew open in surprise. She'd paid him already, so why did he care to know the truth? It was none of his business and she was slightly offended he had the nerve to ask. The way he constantly referred to her as 'girl' was starting to grate on her nerves too. So disrespectful! Who did this man think he was? He was cocky, and obnoxious, and he had that horrible mechanical object buried in his head! 

"I'll tell you the whole story if you stop calling me 'girl'. It's very disrespectful. I'm a grown woman, you know!", she declared defiantly. 

Yondu waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and muttered "Whatever," while pouring himself a drink from the table. 

Kyra was irritated by his flippant attitude, but continued. "I already told you that I come from a royal house," she began. Yondu nodded in acknowledgment, recapping the bottle of liquor.

"The royal lines of Gr'aal go from mother to daughter. My mother gave birth to many females, so I'm 22nd in line for leadership."

Yondu whistled in awe and said, "22 kids? Does she spend all her time pregnant and poppin' out rugrats?".

Kyra looked confused, then replied, "No, that is only 4 or 5 litters. My people give birth to multiple cubs at a time. I am only one of around 40 cubs she has given birth to."

"Litters? Holy crap! Your homeworld must have one hell of a population problem!", Yondu exclaimed, then downed his drink. 

"No, our population remains relatively stable. Many of us die young, and we don't have nearly enough males. There are very few males of royal lineage to go around, so my mother can't even marry me off to someone from another royal line," she chuckled. 

"Why aren't there enough males?", Yondu asked, leaning forward, his body radiating curiosity.

"The males of my species live short lives. Most don't make it past 20. They can be incredibly violent and unpredictable. They will do anything on a dare and they will start a fight with pretty much anyone and anything," Kyra replied.

Yondu pondered this a moment, then said, "So basically, they're a combination of severe testosterone poisonin' and 'Hold my beer and watch this!'?" 

Kyra couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. It was contagious. Yondu grinned, then started a deep, throaty laugh. 

"So that's why yer brother had such an attitude problem. Well, that and you bein' his sister. I can understand why he wouldn't want anyone lookin' atcha funny," Yondu said, flashing a crooked smile.

Kyra returned his smile and said, "There is something quite remarkable about you, Yondu Udonta.". She gazed into those startling red eyes and wondered who this man truly was. He was such an odd mixture. He was arrogant, crude, and she knew he was capable of killing without a second thought. She'd heard plenty about him while eavesdropping on the Ravagers during her time on the ship. Yet, there was a softness underneath that rough exterior. 

Yondu held her golden gaze for long moments, idly wondering how his blue skin would look next to her naked, tawny body. He was startled out of his lascivious thoughts when she lowered her gaze and quietly said, "To tell you the truth, I'm being hunted by my own people." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts, then continued, "I have a rare ability. I sometimes get glimpses of the future when I make physical contact with someone. It seems to be completely random, and most people don't set it off. I think one of my aunts knows about my gift and now she fears me."

"Hmmm..., sure sounds like she's up to no good. She's hidin' somethin' and she doesn't want you t' touch her and find out what it is," Yondu deduced. 

"I've suspected her of unethical dealings for a while now. I tried to tell my mother something was going on, but she wouldn't listen. I knew I had to leave homeworld once the assassin showed up...", she trailed off. 

Yondu looked surprised, then asked, "How'd you survive an assassin?".

"I know I don't seem very capable right now. I'm in an alien environment, which is making me ill, and I've lost a lot of my confidence because everything is totally new to me, but I'm actually a capable fighter. All Gr'aalians are taught how to fight from an early age. On my world, if you don't know how to fight, you die very, very young," Kyra explained patiently. "And to answer your question, I strangled him with my hair," she added with a grin.

"Damn! Well, ain't that creative? Remind me not ta' piss you off," he grinned, giving her a wink.

Kyra sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "Part of me wants to find out what my aunt is up to and then crush that bitch!", she snarled. The anger passed as quickly as it had appeared, and she continued in a softer tone, "Another part of me just wants to disappear and let the Gr'aal deal with their own problems."

They sat in silence a moment, then Yondu suddenly declared, "Ya' know what? Screw 'em! You don't need all their damn drama. I'll take you wherever ya' wanna go, or you can stay with us as long as ya' like. We ain't the best a' company, but the Ravagers'll keep ya' safe.". Yondu stood up and reached his hands toward Kyra to help her up. "Tell ya' the truth, I don't wantcha' t' go," he added softly.

Kyra smiled and reached for his hands. As soon as their fingers made contact, her body jerked up out of the chair.

At first, Yondu took her odd posture and that initial jerk as revulsion and nearly dropped her hands. 

“Ya’ still cain't accept the fin?”, he whispered. 

Suddenly, he realized what was happening. "She's seeing my future? What the hell?!", he exclaimed out loud. She had risen up on her toes, back arched, eyes half-closed, mouth slightly open, hair streaming out behind her. 

"Damn, you look beautiful," Yondu whispered.

Emotions flickered across her face; anger, joy, pleasure, then her face twisted into a rictus of pain. Her eyes flew open and looked into him, through him. A low moan started deep in her chest, then worked upwards into a primal scream of anguish. Tears streamed down her face and neck, pouring like rivers unleashed.

"Oh shit! What do I do?!", Yondu shouted in a panic.

"Captain, y'all ok in there?", came the worried voice of Kraglin from the other side of the door. 

Kyra drew a long, ragged breath and Yondu knew more screaming was coming.

"Kraglin! Get in here an’ help me!", shouted Yondu as her scream started to build again.

Kraglin rushed in and helped release the death grip Kyra had on Yondu's hands. As soon as she lost contact with Yondu, her body went limp and she slid to the floor. 

"Help me get her onto th' bed. Shit! I'm afraid t’ touch her again!", Yondu shouted in exasperation. "Maybe if I don't touch her directly," he mused.

Kraglin grabbed her boots while Yondu lifted her shoulders, careful to only touch fabric and not bare skin. As they maneuvered her onto the bed, Yondu's hand brushed her cheek. He jerked his hand back like it was on fire. When he realized she didn't react to it, he gingerly poked a finger at her bare leg, with no response.

"Uh, Captain, you mind tellin' me what's goin' on?", Kraglin asked, raising an eyebrow at his Captain's odd behavior.

"She had some kinda fit when I touched her," Yondu replied.

Kraglin smirked and said, "Don't remember you ever havin' that effect on a woman before."

"Shut up!", snapped Yondu. "She said she sometimes sees the future when she touches people. She touched my hand and flipped the fuck out! What does that mean, Kraglin?"

"I dunno, Captain. Guess we'll have t’ ask her when she wakes up," Kraglin answered.


	6. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra pulls away from Yondu, leaving him confused and angry, then fights for her life against an enraged Ravager.

Kyra opened her eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. She started to sit up, then almost retched from the stabbing pain in her head. A worried blue face appeared by her side.

"I thought I'd lost ya', girl," Yondu rasped. He reached his hand toward Kyra, then stopped, uncertainty flickering in his eyes. "Is it safe to touch ya'? I don't wantcha goin' through that again."

"Yes, it's fine. It usually only happens once, since it's difficult to alter the future," she assured him.

In a flash, Kyra remembered all that she saw when she touched Yondu. It seemed like she had lived a lifetime in mere moments. She blushed over certain memories, then remembered the crushing sadness. 

"No! That can't be right!", she shook her head to dispel the painful memories, then groaned as the stabbing headache returned.

"What cain't be right?", Yondu asked, "What happened back there?".

"I...can't tell you. It might alter your future," she lied, and felt like a monster for it. Her thoughts whirled. 

'There's no way that Yondu and I...',  
'He has a disgusting piece of machinery in his head!'  
'He isn't even the same species as me!'  
'He has red eyes and blue skin...although the blue skin really does compliment his beautiful eyes…'  
'Stop it, you idiot!! Focus!'  
'What am I going to do?'  
'I just can't deal with this!'

Looking into Yondu's troubled eyes, Kyra's stomach twisted into a knot. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she wasn't sure if she could handle the future that was in store for him. Did she want to go through all that pain? 

"I'm such a coward," she muttered. 

"Coward?", Yondu asked, "You were brave enough to travel with a bunch of Ravagers, and brave enough to leave your world behind. That don't seem like somethin’ a coward would do."

"No, I am a coward, and I hate myself for it. I...I need some time to think. I'll head back to my cabin, if you don't mind. Thank you so much for taking care of me, Yondu," Kyra said as she hurried out the door. 

Once the door closed, Yondu flopped down heavily on his bed and looked thoroughly confused. 

"Women!", he muttered.

 

******

 

Kyra spent the next few days avoiding Yondu like the plague, which didn't go unnoticed. She finally ventured out of her room to get some food and she almost ran directly into Yondu and Kraglin in the corridor. She panicked, mumbled a lame excuse, then darted down a side corridor.

"Kraglin, is she avoidin' me? Cuz I think she's avoidin' me!", Yondu exclaimed, "Who the hell does she think she is? Too high 'n mighty fer the likes a' me? Is that it?! Damn, I ain't never seen a woman run so hot an' cold before!". Yondu stormed off to sulk, leaving a bewildered Kraglin behind.

 

******

 

Days later, Kyra still hadn't come to a decision, and became increasingly angry with herself. She started taking out her frustrations on the helpless punching bags in the ship gym, much to the delight of the Ravagers. She always drew a crowd when she exercised, since there were so few women aboard the ship. Jeering and flirting was becoming a favorite Ravager pastime. A few of the men asked her if she'd be willing to spar with them, which started a heated debate over betting practices and who could beat who. Kyra was happy that some of them seemed to be accepting her a little more. While the men argued, she continued her workout. She took a step back to work on her kicks, and bumped into someone. 

"Well, ain't you friendly?", an unfamiliar voice said. She looked up at an enormous man, close to 7 feet tall, with a heavily scarred face. He grinned, exposing a mouth full of rotten teeth. His breath could have stripped paint off the walls. 

"They call me Skullcrusher. How 'bout you an' me go have some fun?", he leered. 

Kyra glanced around and saw three more Ravagers standing behind Skullcrusher, looking to their leader for orders. The rest of the Ravagers, who she'd been so recently bantering with, seemed like they didn't want to get involved. 

 

"Rotten bastards!", Kyra grumbled quietly. She decided to stall for time, hoping she'd come up with a plan.

"I thought Captain Yondu gave instructions not to harm me?", Kyra said, emphasizing the word 'Captain'.

"I don't give a damn about Yondu. His days are numbered. He's gettin' old and soft lately," Skullcrusher sneered.

"Speaking of soft...", Kyra began, as she slammed her knee into Skullcrusher's groin. He dropped like a rock and curled up in a tight ball of agony. The other three cronies erupted into motion. 

"Bitch, you made a big mistake!", screamed the closest man, lunging at her with a knife. Kyra ducked under the slash, sprang upward, and punched him sharply in the throat. The Ravager dropped the knife, which Kyra instantly snatched up and plunged into his chest. The cheap knife lodged between his ribs, twisting as he fell, and snapped off. Kyra tossed aside the useless hilt and faced her next attacker.

A second man rushed her. Kyra spun past him, her foot lashing out at the side of his knee. Cartilage crunched and the man dropped, clutching his shattered knee and screaming like a gelding. 

Kyra spun towards the last man and saw him frantically trying to revive Skullcrusher. When he saw her, his eyes went wide in fear and he turned to run. Kyra leaped after him, tail flying, looking to all the world like a savage jungle beast. She landed on his back, slamming him painfully into the ground. Kyra grabbed a handful of his greasy hair and pulled his head back. With a snarl, she grabbed his throat with her thick, sharp fingernails. Bloodlust consumed her. She thought about burying her teeth in this man's neck and ripping his throat out. She could smell his fear, and she caught the sharp scent of urine that now soaked his pants. She saw the terror in his eyes, and also a twisted reflection of herself. She suddenly remembered who she was, where she was. 

Her mouth snapped shut with a click! and she dropped the sobbing man to the ground. She sat back on her heels, stunned that she had almost surrendered to the bloodlust that the males so often fell prey to. Her mind flashed back to the visit to Contraxia when she was trying to calm her brother during his own struggle for self-control. Realizing the room had gone deathly quiet, she looked up into the faces of the Ravagers. Some held respect, others held fear. 

"I'm sorry. I'm a monster," she muttered in way of an apology. 

The room erupted into cheers! Ravagers were crowding around her, congratulating her, asking if they could spar with her tomorrow. She was completely overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. Someone slapped her on the back and she tensed up, still in fighting mode, but it was just another man congratulating her. Their enthusiasm was rubbing off on her and she started to smile. 

Suddenly, Kyra found herself lifted off the ground by her long braid. She rotated slowly, dangling by her hair, and saw the twisted face of Skullcrusher. He let her dangle a moment, then grabbed her by the throat and held her high off the floor. 

"We ain't done yet, bitch!", Skullcrusher snarled and slapped her hard enough to draw blood. He started to squeeze the life out of her, his massive fingers digging painfully into her throat. Kyra scrabbled uselessly at his crushing grip. She tried kicking him, but he had too long of a reach. Spots floated before her eyes as she started to lose consciousness. Finally, her body went stiff, then relaxed.

Kyra snapped her eyes open, looked him in the eye and choked out, "I see your death," then grinned through blood-stained teeth.

There was a sharp whistling sound and a glowing arrow exploded through Skullcrusher's chest. His eyes flew open in surprise and he dropped Kyra. His fingers gingerly felt around the edges of the jagged hole in his chest, not sure if this was real. His brain finally got the message that he was dead and he toppled to the ground. Yondu appeared behind him, looking like he was ready to slay every man in the room. 

"You pathetic pieces of shit! You stood by and didn't do nothin'!", he raged at his men. "I oughta kill every last one a' ya'!".

His fin flared red as his anger grew. With a few sharp whistles, the Yaka arrow zipped around the room searching for targets. 

"Anyone else gonna disobey my orders? Anyone?", he taunted. The men backed away from the blazing glare of their Captain. "Kraglin!", he bellowed, "Throw these four assholes out the airlock."

Kraglin seemed to magically appear at Yondu's side. "Yes Captain! Right away, Captain!", he responded, and then chose several men to help haul away the dead and injured Ravagers.

"C'mon, girl. Let's get you cleaned up," Yondu said, motioning for Kyra to follow him. She struggled to her feet, still gasping, and followed Yondu. 

 

"Ya did good back there. The Ravagers'll respect you more now," Yondu said as they walked down the corridor. "You alright? Did he hurt ya' bad?", he asked as they stopped outside Yondu's cabin. 

"Nothing too bad. Split lip, some bruises. My people heal quickly, so I'll be fine," she replied rather hoarsely. Yondu examined the vivid purple bruises on her throat where Skullcrusher had nearly choked the life out of her. 

"Shoulda' killed that asshole a long time ago," Yondu growled, "Look what he did to ya'!". 

His tone softened as he gently ran his fingers down Kyra's neck. He watched in fascination as the fresh bruises shaded from reddish-purple into green, then pale yellow, then faded out completely. He touched her damaged lip and watched the flesh stitch itself together. All that remained of her injuries was a little drying blood on her lip. Yondu stared, speechless, which made Kyra grin. 

"I told you I heal fast," she smirked and winked at him. 

Kyra stepped closer and breathed deeply. Yondu had the smell of metal on him from his fin and the residual scent of his ship. However, the artificial scents were buried under the wonderful scents of leather, sweat, and Yondu himself. Kyra whispered into his ear, "Yondu Udonta, I want you. Right now."

A grin slowly spread across Yondu's face. He ran his fingers over Kyra's silky hair, pulling her even closer. His mouth covered hers, gentle at first, then more insistent. Yondu pushed her against the wall, pressing his body close. Kyra ran her tongue across Yondu's jagged teeth, then kissed the corner of his mouth. She kissed along his jawline, nipping gently at his neck. Yondu groaned and pulled her hips tighter against him. He fumbled for the wall control that opened the door to his quarters, finally found it, and the two stumbled inside. Kyra pulled at Yondu's clothing impatiently, her fingers trying to work the series of buckles and latches across his chest. 

"Slow down, girl. There ain't no hurry," Yondu chuckled as he undressed himself. He got his coat, shirt, and gear off before Kyra became impatient again. She slid up to Yondu and her fingers traced the scars across his chest and arms. 

"You must have been through countless battles," she whispered in awe. 

Yondu wrapped her in his arms and replied, "I've had a rough life. I don't like talkin' 'bout it much."

Kyra curiously traced the criss-cross scars up the right side of Yondu's face, then up to the puckered flesh around the fin embedded in his head. 

"You ok with this?", Yondu asked, gesturing toward his fin.

In response, Kyra reached upwards with both hands and gently stroked the scarred flesh around the fin, sliding her fingers across the metal itself, then following it down the back of Yondu's neck. Yondu closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her fingers sliding across his skin.

"Captain Udonta, I just realized that I am wearing far too much clothing. Can you remedy the situation?", Kyra teased.

Yondu opened his eyes and stared at her hungrily. His voice was husky when he replied, "Yes, Ma'am."


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra shares memories of her homeworld and decides to make the Ravagers her new family.

Kyra awoke, nestled against Yondu's side. He lay on his back, right arm thrown carelessly over his head, his left arm curled protectively around her. His mouth was open and he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. She chuckled softly and snuggled closer, laying her arm across his chest. Yondu startled slightly at the touch, always on alert for danger. His eyes flew open and took in his surroundings and the woman next to him. He immediately relaxed and pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her and burrowing his face into her tangled hair. 

Kyra sighed blissfully and gazed out the large windows in the Captain's quarters. She watched the glimmering stars and thought about her destination. She truly didn't have a destination. Her only thought had been to run as far away as possible. 'What am I going to do?', she asked herself. 'I can't just run forever, I need to find out what is truly happening on homeworld and expose Omin'voh for her nefarious dealings. But I'm happy here, I'm safe. Homeworld is not my problem any more. I tried to warn mother about Omin'voh years ago, and she wouldn't even see me. Her advisor said she was far too busy to deal with the problems of one of her lesser cubs.', she thought bitterly. 'I am going to miss Mack'esh and some of my sisters, but this crew will be my new family, this ship my home.'. 

She tried to go back to sleep, but her mind was too conflicted. Kyra slid carefully out of Yondu's arms, causing him to grumble in his sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the windows for what seemed like hours. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the bed shift, didn't feel Yondu slide up behind her and wrap a blanket around both of them.

"Yer cold, darlin'. How long ya' been sittin' there?", he asked, trying to warm her body with his own.

"Hmmm? Oh, I don't know. I was restless, couldn't sleep," she replied. "I was trying to decide what to do about my aunt and the people back home. I decided to take your advice," she added.

"Screw 'em?", he chuckled.

"Yes. I'm happy here with you and I won't allow them to change that," she declared defiantly.

Her tone softened and a wistful note crept into her voice. "I will miss my family and my homeworld of G'vaar though. When I was a cub, I loved falling asleep to the growling thunder and pattering of rain after a hurricane had blown over. I will miss the bitter cold of the south polar region, where my father was born. Father taught me how to catch Glacier Beetles, avoiding their poisonous bite, and showed me how to use their clear shells to make armor. One of my aunts taught me to climb the sheer cliffs of the Sunset Desert to capture Thunderbird chicks," she smiled at the memory and added, "I was only 10 cycles of age. I was cocky and careless. It nearly cost me my arm."

Yondu raised an eyebrow, bewildered by her 'fond' memories of her homeworld. 

"My uncle trained me in the toxic swamps of G'ao, taught me how to hunt the giant Chova. They look like Terran crocodiles, but with teeth as long as my forearm, sharp spines all down their backs, and they grow to 12 meters in length! I was curious about Terran life forms, since Kraglin mentioned there is usually a Terran aboard ship, so I did some research. Kraglin said his name was Peter Quill?", her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Yeah. We picked him up a while back. We were s'posed to deliver him to his father, but he's a jackass so I decided to keep Peter. He's a good kid, but stubborn as hell. Good at thievin' though. I taught him everything he knows," Yondu grinned proudly. "Don't know when he's gonna get back. He went off to do a job and he's real bad about checking in with us. You'd think the kid would be more considerate t' his family," Yondu sniffed disapprovingly. He thought a moment then said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but yer homeworld sounds like hell. Hurricanes and freezing cold and poisonous bugs and giant lizards."

Kyra chuckled and replied, "Yes, we also have earthquakes, active volcanoes, sandstorms that can strip the skin off a man in a matter of moments, and most of our plants and animals are either vicious or poisonous. The Nova Corps referred to our planet as a 'Deathworld' and said that no sane species would live there. This is what makes my people strong though. We heal quickly, we are immune to many toxins, we have a 'backup' for every major organ in our body..."

Yondu cut in, looking quite surprised. "Wait, you mean you've got like extra lungs an’ stuff?", he asked.

"Yes, 4 lungs, although the secondary lungs are smaller, 2 hearts...I'm surprised you didn't notice my odd heartbeat last night," she teased.

Yondu grinned, then purred, "I was a bit busy."

He eased her back onto the bed and wrapped them both in the blanket. She laced her fingers behind his head and smiled up at him. "I have a new family now, a new home," she whispered.

Yondu delicately kissed under her jawline and breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

"You any good at thievin'?", he murmured.


	8. The Fine Art o' Thievin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra tackles her first solo theft in hopes of becoming a Ravager, but makes a troubling discovery.

Kyra clung to the wall, willing her hearts to slow into a steadier rhythm. She had spotted the security turret almost too late. The owner of the mansion must have increased his security recently.

"You alright, darlin'?", Yondu's voice crackled over her headset. 

She keyed the microphone and whispered tersely, "That turret was NOT on the blueprints you showed me!". 

"Ya' gotta learn to roll with the punches," he chuckled, then added, "At least the turret didn't have infrared, otherwise you'd have gotten yer head blown off when ya' looked 'round that corner."

"Glad I'm giving you all such an entertaining show," Kyra replied sarcastically. 

"Not all that entertainin' so far. Ya' ain't got shot at yet. The boys have got a bettin' pool goin'. I got a lot a' credits ridin' on you. Don't let me down," Yondu added, signing off.

Kyra sighed in exasperation, then got back to work. Her dark grey-green clothing and face paint seemed to be camouflaging her well enough, but she needed to be careful. After a few more steadying breaths, she continued up the stone wall toward her objective. She pulled herself up onto the topmost windowsill and unclipped a package from her belt. She had brought a few items from homeworld on her trip, hoping she wouldn't need them but wanting to be prepared for anything. 

Kyra took out a waxy stick and rubbed it around the edge of the window pane, following the outline where the thick glass met the metal frame. She attached a handheld suction device to the glass, then shook out a cluster of Vore Worms around the frame. The thumb-sized creatures could eat through silica-based material as if it were taffy. The Vore Worms followed the trail laid down by the pheromone stick and began to chew quickly through the reinforced glass. 

After a few moments, Kyra pulled gently and felt the glass pane pop free. She quickly scooped up the worms and placed them back into their cryo case. Kyra scanned her surroundings and sniffed the air inside the room, checking for any guards. Sensing no immediate danger, she slipped into the room, gently set down the glass pane, and padded quietly toward the safe. 

Kyra took out her Phasedagger, a compact, cylindrical insect about the length of her hand. She carefully held the sturdy beetle in her gloved hand, making sure to avoid touching the opaque, tubular abdomen. She activated the creature by pressing a certain spot on its carapace, which caused it to quickly heat up. The little creatures were bred from a species of beetle that lived on glaciers in the southern polar region of her homeworld. Their wild ancestors could use their own body heat to melt through ice in search of edible moss. Over time, the beetles had been bred to heat to incredibly high temperatures and could now melt through reinforced steel. 

Once Kyra judged the temperature to be correct, she slowly pushed the creature into the metal door of the safe. With a hiss, the metal started to liquefy and run down the front of the safe. She carefully pulled the Phasedagger out of the door, then pushed it back into another spot, repeating the process to melt through the internal hinges of the door. Kyra quickly shut off the Phasedagger and slid it into a heat-resistant sheath, then pulled out a prybar. She inserted the prybar into the edge of the still molten side of the door and carefully pried it open. Her gloved hands maneuvered the heavy door to the floor, where it sizzled gently against an expensive-looking carpet. Kyra grinned in the darkness, knowing the owner wasn't going to be happy about a scorched carpet, not to mention the stolen goods from his safe. 

Kyra reached inside to retrieve her prize, an ancient artifact wanted by The Collector. Kyra picked up the object, which looked like a piece of amber. It was triangular with an etched crack running down the middle at a slight angle and branching out like lightening. She was shocked to realize the artifact wasn't ancient at all, and was from her homeworld! Kyra was also surprised the safe contained a cryo case with a snake-like creature coiled inside. A scaled glove was the only other item in the safe. She quickly placed the items into her bag and headed for the window. Yondu needed to know about this right away!

 

******

 

Back on the Eclector, the Ravagers were cheering Kyra's safe return and the successful completion of her mission. The Ravagers that bet she'd fail her mission were paying up to the winners, giving her disgruntled looks as she walked past. Their accusing eyes seemed to blame her for not dying. She had proved herself to this band of ruffians and was now a full-fledged Ravager. 

She barely registered their cheers because her mind was so filled with turmoil. Kyra immediately headed for Yondu, wanting to tell him what she discovered. Yondu noticed the grim look on her face and knew something wasn't right.

"Ya' got the goods, so what's troublin' ya', darlin'?", he asked.

"The artifact is from my homeworld. I think I know what my aunt is up to," Kyra replied.

"Senior officers, my quarters, now!", Yondu commanded.

 

******

 

Yondu's most trusted Ravagers sat around the table in his quarters. Yondu took off his coat and chest harness, then poured himself a drink and indicated the other men should do likewise. He then turned to Kyra and said, "Alright darlin', tell us what ya' found."

Kyra showed him the badge and explained, "This is the artifact we were hired to steal. It's made of a type of resin produced from a flying insect on my homeworld. We use the substance to make windows and we also coat armor and knives with it to make them more durable." 

Kyra unsheathed a knife at her hip and held it up to the assembled Ravagers. "This blade is made from the tooth of a Saberwolf. It is quite sharp, but not very strong. Once coated with the resin, it becomes incredibly durable," she said, then slammed the dagger into a table. The blade dug deeply, without losing even a tiny chip from the golden veneer. "This resin is incredibly rare off-world, but common as dirt on my homeworld. This artifact isn't ancient at all. This is an officer's badge from the noble house belonging to my aunt, Omin'voh. She must have traded the item for a substantial sum of money to some fool who didn't know any better." 

Kyra took out the cryo case containing the snake creature and turned off the power. She slipped on the scaled glove and carefully removed the serpentine creature from the case. The long, slender body of the snake was covered in crystalline bumps and scales in shades of deep gold and brown. Kraglin backed up a bit, not liking the look of the creature. 

"This is a Tazerwhip. They are bred from a species of sand snake that lives in the desert region of my homeworld. The air is extremely dry there and the snakes can build up a mild electrical charge in their bodies by sliding through the sand. They shock their prey, then devour them whole. They have been bred for generations to deliver a much more substantial shock than their original ancestors and they are more inactive than their wild relatives. They are perfectly content to hang on a belt until needed and only need to be fed protein pellets occasionally. Tazerwhips are strictly prohibited trade goods. My aunt is obviously selling illegal weapons to off-worlders," Kyra explained. She carefully placed the Tazerwhip back into the cryo case and removed the scaled glove.

Yondu thought a moment, then said, "I gotta feeling there's more to it than just selling illegal trade goods. Why is trade with your world so strict, anyway?" 

Kyra answered, "The Nova Corps took precautions to keep the Gr'aal homeworld a secret because most of the first space travelers to discover our world died horribly from our local flora and fauna. A Long One escaped our world in the body of a traveler and decimated an entire planet."

"Long One?", Kraglin asked, wrinkling his brow in concern, "What's that?".

"It is a fearsome creature, and fairly intelligent. It must have living hosts in order to reproduce. The original form is a needle-like dart that infects a host and burrows into the brain. The primary host grows and changes into a monstrous tentacled creature and implants eggs into multiple hosts, called Wombs. When the Wombs are ripe, slug-like creatures burst forth from the body and infect other living creatures, usually through the mouth. The original organism can control all of the slug-infested hosts, see through their eyes, hear through their ears, and it retains memories of all its past hosts. We have no idea how old the original creature is. It is essentially immortal. If it infects a sentient being, it can go undetected for a while. It can socialize fairly normally, and perform whatever occupation the host has to do. The only indication of infection is a puncture wound, slightly abnormal behavior, and cravings for huge quantities of raw meat. My people are adept at reading body language, which may be a survival strategy for weeding out hosts of the Long One. Plus, our immune systems fight the creatures and usually win. Offworlders have no resistance, however. The Nova Corps had to destroy an entire planet in order to make sure the Long One was eradicated. After that incident, trade was heavily restricted with my homeworld. Then an alien race tried to conquer us and the Gr'aal completely annihilated them before the Nova Corps could intervene. Now very few of my people are allowed to leave the homeworld. The Gr'aal are extremely hard to kill, especially the warriors. The Nova Corps feared that someone would start hiring my people as mercenaries or use them to build a personal army."

Yondu looked troubled, then seemed to come to a decision. "The way I see it, we got two options. We either deal with this bitch ourselves or we get the Nova Corps to jump down her throat. Choice is yours, darlin'."

"I stand by what I said before. 'Screw 'em!' They can sort out their own problems. If the Nova Corps can take care of the problem, then let them handle things," Kyra stated.

"Kraglin, Tullk, send images of these things to the Nova Corps with the address of the previous owner and tell 'em about this crazy aunt of Kyra's. If they bitch about us havin' a Gr'aalian on board, explain that she's under our protection cuz the aunt wants her dead. If they give ya' any shit, call me," Yondu commanded. "Set course for Knowhere. We need to sell this damn stone to The Collector before the Nova Corps tries t' seize it as evidence. We ain't missin' out on a payday. The rest a' y'all, git back to work!", Yondu said, nodding toward the door and effectively ending the meeting. 

The Ravagers filed out of the room, leaving Kraglin and Tullk behind. They had their heads together, trying to figure out the best way to send images of the gemstone and the Tazerwhip to the Nova Corp. Kraglin still seemed leery of the creature, but Tullk already had the glove on and showed great enthusiasm for trying out the deadly whip.

Kyra noticed the troubled look on Yondu's face, the way his jaw was thrust forward, his teeth working back and forth. He set his drink down and leaned his left arm against the wall, seemingly lost in thought. Kyra decided her mate needed a distraction, so she sauntered over to him. She slipped up under his left arm, sliding her hip along the side of his leg. She deftly stepped in front of him, rubbed the back of her shoulder slowly across his chest, and tilted her head to the side to expose a broad expanse of neck. She then quickly stepped away and flicked her tail at Yondu. He grunted, then stepped forward, grabbed Kyra, and pulled her back against his chest. Yondu wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, nipping lightly on her right shoulder. 

Kraglin watched the intimate interaction and sighed heavily. "Miss Kyra, I don't suppose you have any sisters?", Kraglin asked.

"Oh, quite a few actually. Gr'aalian females can be a bit aggressive though. They'd probably chew you up and spit you out," Kyra replied with a knowing smile.

Kraglin seemed surprised, and said, "I've seen you fight, so I know you can handle yourself, but you don't seem too aggressive 'round the Captain."

"That's because I'm not currently mad at him. Besides,...", Kyra was cut off as Yondu dug his teeth into her shoulder. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her ass against Yondu's crotch.

Yondu let go long enough to bark, "Out! Both a' you!", to Kraglin and Tullk.

Without waiting for a response from the men, Yondu immediately started kissing Kyra's neck. He pulled her long braid, causing her neck to arch back and expose more skin to his caresses. Yondu made low, rumbling growls as he nibbled his way across Kyra's throat.

Kraglin looked embarassed by the display, but Tullk seemed to take it in stride and smirked as both men hurried toward the door.

"Come and get me!", Kyra shouted.

Kraglin and Tullk turned, halfway out the door, and saw Kyra leap across the room and land on the bed. She snatched up a pillow and hurled it at Yondu. He skillfully caught the fluffy missile and tossed it back, then pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Hurry up, old man!", Kyra teased.

"Old man, huh? I'll show you! You won't be able t' walk when I'm through with you!", he challenged.

"Promises, promises," Kyra purred.

Completely unnoticed by the couple, Kraglin and Tullk turned and left. Kraglin heaved a huge sigh once they were out in the corridor. 

"Why can't I ever find a girl like that?", Kraglin asked sorrowfully.

"She'd tear ya' t' pieces, lad. Could be an interestin' way tae die though," Tullk grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took creative liberties with the Phasedagger. I'm pretty sure that no living creature could heat up enough to melt through a safe. This is a sci-fi/fantasy story though, so I do what I want. ;)
> 
> The terms "Long One" and "Womb" were coined by aliens.wikia.com to describe the alien creature from the movie Slither, written and directed by James Gunn. I slipped this creature into the story because I thought it would give an interesting backstory for the creature. 
> 
> If anyone is confused about Kyra's odd behavior toward the end of the Ravager meeting (where she rubs up against Yondu and flicks her tail at him), look up "Lion mating practices".


	9. Changing the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra goes to the tailor to be fitted for her Ravager leathers, then tries to convince Yondu that they can change his future.

En route to Knowhere, Kyra recited the Ravager oath in front of the assembled Ravagers. A few crew members weren't happy about it, and grumbled to each other in small groups. A large man by the name of Grellick seemed to be the instigator. Kyra knew he was going to be a problem. She'd overheard him on several occasions making remarks about Yondu being too soft on the adopted Terran, Peter Quill, and she knew he despised her as well. Kyra remembered seeing his ugly face in her vision, the first time she touched Yondu. She was determined to talk to Yondu about her vision once she returned from the tailor to get fitted for her Ravager leathers. 

Kyra wandered through the maze of corridors on the Eclector, looking for the tailor. She finally located the correct cabin and managed to knock without dropping the package she was carrying. She heard a gruff "Come in." from behind the door. 

She entered and saw an elderly man with thick glasses sitting behind a cluttered work table. He was bent over his current project and didn't even look up as she entered the room. She'd never met the tailor before and heard he never left his cabin. The other Ravagers took turns bringing food and supplies to the reclusive man. 

"You must be Miss Kyra. Kraglin told me about you.", the tailor said, finally glancing up at her.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, sir.", Kyra stated politely.

The man snorted and said "Sir is what people called my father. I ain't no 'sir'. Just call me Tailor. I don't need no other name anymore." 

He moved out from behind the desk and Kyra realized the man had no legs. He rolled toward her in a wheeled contraption, but stopped when he noticed Kyra staring at him. 

"There's a long story behind me losing my legs, but I'm not in a sharing mood at the moment. Let's just say that I saved Yondu and he gave me this cushy job as a reward. If you can't fight and steal anymore, then you can't be a Ravager. I may only be a tailor now, but at least I'm still a Ravager. Yondu saved me from forced retirement, and saved my pride.", the Tailor stated with a fierceness in his eyes.

Kyra nodded in understanding. Her own father had a similar fierceness about him. He was one of the oldest males among her people. He was still fit enough to command his warriors, but she knew he wouldn't live forever. She saw a bit of her own father in this proud, old Ravager. She smiled fondly at the man and said, "Yondu sent me down to be fitted for my leathers. I would be honored if you would design something for me."

The old man looked pleased and allowed a slight smile to crease the corners of his tight-lipped mouth. 

"Such a polite young lady. Captain Yondu is lucky to have you. It's about time he found someone to fill that black hole in his heart.", the Tailor replied cryptically. 

Kyra didn't know what to say. She knew Yondu had had a troubled past and had been a slave for many years, but he didn't like to talk about the past much. Out of respect for her mate, she avoided asking prying questions that might make Yondu uncomfortable. 

The Tailor brought out a tape measure and said, "Well, young lady, let's get started. I think black and burgundy would look best on you.". He noticed Kyra's tail and added, "Never had to fit anyone with a tail before. I do love to challenge my skills though." 

Kyra grinned, then remembered the package under her arm. "Could you also design a holster for my Tazerwhip?", she asked, holding out the cryo case.

The elderly man glanced at the snake-like creature coiled in the case, then looked at Kyra as if she'd lost her mind. "What the hell, lady?! That's a snake!", the Tailor recoiled in horror.

"Well yes, it is a type of snake, but it's been bred to be docile unless its handler activates it. It works like a regular whip, but it delivers an electric charge once it comes in contact with an object.", Kyra explained.

"Don't you have to feed it or something? It ain't gonna shit on my floor, is it?", the man asked, eyeing the creature suspiciously.

"It requires a few protein pellets occasionally, but it makes very little waste. I will take care of any mess it makes, don't worry.", Kyra added reassuringly. "This glove will protect you from any accidental shocks. The Tazerwhip is activated by pressing here.", she said, indicating a spot about four inches down from the head of the creature. "I just need a leather cradle to carry it in, with a cover of some sort to protect the trigger.", Kyra said.

The Tailor thought a moment, then said, "Alright. I can handle this. I've got some ideas. Give me a few days to get it all ready."

 

******

 

Kyra sent word to Yondu that she'd gone to the tailor and that she needed to talk to him as soon as he was available. She headed back to the Captain's quarters and waited impatiently for him to arrive. She was determined to talk to him about her vision and hopefully change his fate. 

She sat on the edge of the bed and nervously fidgeted with her long braid. When the door finally opened, she startled in surprise and nearly jumped a foot off the bed. 

Yondu chuckled, "What's got you so nervous, darlin'?".

"Remember when I first touched you, when I saw your future?", she asked hesitantly.

Yondu's face clouded at the memory. Their relationship had been tumultuous in the beginning. He and Kyra had finally come to realize that they were attracted to each other, even with her racial prejudices against technology. They were just starting to work things out when Yondu had touched Kyra's hands and she'd had a vision of his future. He remembered the happiness, then desire, that had flickered across her face, but he also remembered the anguished scream that followed. 

Kyra saw the troubled look on his face, but plunged ahead bravely, "I saw our life together, how happy we were. Then I saw you die.". Her voice caught in her throat and she trembled slightly at the painful memory. 

Yondu ran his hand over the top of his head, and across his fin, in a nervous gesture. He finally sighed and sat on the bed next to Kyra. "I ain't sure if I want t' know my future. Just don't seem right, knowin' things before they're supposed t' happen.", he finally said.

"But the Ravagers! They betray you! You were tied to a chair, bloody and beaten, and Tullk was freezing to death outside the airlock!", she cried out in horror, the words coming out in a rush. "Then you fought a planet with a group of strange people, and I saw you die in the coldness of space! You died to save Peter Quill!", she exclaimed. She gripped Yondu's shirt and pulled him closer, staring intently into his eyes, willing him to understand. 

"If it's meant t' be, then I ain't gonna change anything.", Yondu stated, with a stubborn set to his jaw. His voice softened a bit and he added, "If I die savin' Peter, then it's worth it. He's a good kid.".

Kyra was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe this stubborn man refused to even try and change his fate! A pleading note crept into her voice as she tried to reason with Yondu, "But we might be able to change the future! You might be able to save Peter and still survive! We just need to prepare better for this battle. Maybe if you..."

Yondu cut her off. "What if Peter ends up dyin’ because I got greedy and decided to try an' save my own skin too?" Yondu frowned, then added softly, "The kid has his whole life ahead of him. I've had a good run, I ain't afraid t' die.".

"But I can't live without you!", Kyra shouted, startling Yondu. "I know I'm being selfish, but my life will be empty without you!", she raged, while tears ran down her cheeks.

Yondu gently wiped away her tears and caressed her face, trying to calm the panic-stricken woman. 

"Yer strong, darlin'. You can handle this. Let's enjoy our time together, even if it's short.", Yondu said in a hoarse whisper. He wrapped her in his arms and thought a moment, then asked "Any idea how long we have? Was your vision clear enough t' get a guesstimate on the date?".

Kyra tried to remember more details of the vision, then finally said "About 9 or 10 years. I'm not sure."

Yondu grinned and said, "Hell, that's plenty of time t' enjoy life!".

His grin was contagious and Kyra couldn't help smiling in return.

Yondu rubbed his hands together and said, "I wonder how much I can steal in that length of time? I need t' plan some big heists! So much to do!".

Kyra leaned forward and breathed in Yondu's ear. "I know what I want to do...", she whispered in a sultry voice.


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ravager challenges Kyra, believing she's not worthy.

Kyra left the Tailor with a modified version of the Ravager leathers. She wore fairly typical Ravager leather boots and pants, with a slit in the pants to accommodate her tail. A sleeveless burgundy leather vest showed off the stripes on her upper arms and the nape of her neck. Most of the Ravagers wore long sleeves, but Kyra had too much racial pride to cover her stripes. She wore an undershirt of black gossamyr silk, which peeked out the bottom of the vest and near the neckline. She had wanted part of her clothing to be from her homeworld, so she'd brought one of her blouses down to the Tailor and asked him to add it to her outfit. She ran her fingers over a belt covered with small pouches, a Gr'aalian dagger in a sheath on her left hip and a leather cradle on the right hip held her Tazerwhip. The Tailor had done a fine job on the whip holster. It had a wide leather cradle that supported the snake-like creature and a strap that snapped over the top of the whip, holding it in place and protecting the activation point on the deadly snake's body. A leather bracer covered her left arm from wrist to elbow and contained sheaths for small knives. The scaled glove she'd found in the safe covered her right hand and made it safe for her to handle the Tazerwhip. Kyra smiled to herself, proud that she was now a Ravager. She held her head high as she walked down the corridor toward the bridge.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You ain't fit to wear those leathers.", a deep voice challenged her from down the corridor.

Kyra looked up and saw Grellick lurking in the darkness. He was as ugly as the last time she saw him, at her oath-taking ceremony. She wasn't sure what planet he hailed from, but something about him revolted her. He had an odd pinkish-purple skin tone, a scraggly beard, and puss-yellow eyes. He stepped forward, hatred radiating from his very being. 

"You don't deserve to be a Ravager. Only reason you got those leathers is cuz you're sleeping with the Captain. You're nothing but a whore!", Grellick screamed, spittle flying from his lips. 

He charged forward, bellowing with rage, fully prepared to beat Kyra into submission. She unlatched her Tazerwhip, uncoiled the whip in one smooth motion, then lashed it toward her quarry. The whip snapped around his head with a crack like lightening. The tip of the tail caught him in the mouth and his front teeth exploded into fragments. Kyra stroked the trigger on the Tazerwhip and electricity screamed through Grellick's body. He spasmed, his back arching sharply backward. He didn't even have time to scream before he dropped to the floor, twitching like a frog on a hot plate. Kyra shut off the weapon, then expertly flicked it to uncoil it from the man's head. She coiled the whip and strapped it back into its holster, then casually strolled forward to survey the damage. Grellick moaned through the bloody remains of his teeth, his face covered in burns. 

"I didn't think it was possible to make you any uglier. I was wrong.", Kyra said with a nasty little grin on her face. She bent closer to the disfigured man. "Still think I'm not fit to be a Ravager, you piece of shit?", she jeered. 

Kyra straightened, then strolled down the corridor, leaving the helpless man to his misery. Other Ravagers would come along eventually. They would either help him to the infirmary or just make fun of him. Either way, Kyra didn't care. That man just seemed to bring out her nasty side. She headed up to the bridge to show off her outfit to Yondu. 

 

******

 

When Kyra entered the bridge, Kraglin was standing next to Yondu, both men deep in conversation. Kraglin caught sight of her and his mouth dropped open. Yondu turned to see what the problem was and grinned when he saw the leather-clad woman. 

"What do you think, lover?", she asked as she stepped in front of Yondu. Yondu studied every inch of her, her weapons and accessories. He ran his tongue across his lips. His eyes raked across her body as if he wanted to strip her naked, right there on the bridge. With an effort, Yondu gained control of his lascivious thoughts.

"Damn, gotta be professional here.", he muttered to himself, then gave a satisfied nod, and said, "You'll make a damn fine Ravager.", pride filling his voice.


	11. Knowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravagers travel to Knowhere to sell a Gr'aalian artifact to The Collector.

As the Eclector approached Knowhere, Kyra gaped in astonishment. She had never seen anything like it before. She was expecting a space station of some sort, but this was a giant, severed head! Ships came and went, transporting rare and valuable resources from the skull of the ancient celestial being. This was the home of The Collector, the man who wished to purchase the ‘rare’ gemstone that Kyra stole. Kraglin, Yondu, Kyra, Tullk, and a handful of crewmembers transferred to one of the M-ships and entered Knowhere through the eye socket of the celestial being. 

Yondu stepped off the ship and waved Kraglin over. 

"Kraglin, you and the boys take care of resupplying the ship while Kyra, Tullk, an' I deal with The Collector. That asshole better not keep us waitin'.", he said, with a dangerous edge to his voice. "Be ready to leave in a hurry in case this shit goes south.", Yondu added.

"Aye, Captain. Don't you worry. We'll be ready.", Kraglin responded.

 

******

 

A female Krylorian assistant ushered Yondu, Kyra, and Tullk into the sanctuary of Taneleer Tivan, also known as The Collector. Yondu looked unimpressed by the myriad of cages and canisters holding strange objects and live creatures. Tullk and Kyra craned their heads to gawk at the bizarre spectacle before them. 

"Kyra", Tullk whispered, "That one's nothing but slugs. What th' hell?". She looked where he indicated and reared back in alarm. The slug-like creatures looked like the spawn of the Long One, an extremely dangerous creature from her homeworld. How did The Collector obtain such a creature?

"Where is the artifact I requested?", The Collector snapped peevishly. He eyed the group of Ravagers over the top of a pair of intricate spectacles. 

Yondu reached into a pocket of his coat and brought out the gemstone. He held it up to the light, tilting it to accentuate the deep amber hue. The Collector sucked in his breath and squirmed like an excited child. 

"Place it over here, on the lighted stand! I must examine it more closely!", he breathed in an excited rush.

Yondu didn't like that commanding tone. His lip curled in disapproval, but he grudgingly did as asked. He wanted to get paid for this job, which meant not pissing off the buyer. However, he took his time walking over to the stand, just to irritate The Collector. He polished the stone on the edge of his coat so his fingerprints wouldn't mar the surface, then carefully placed the stone on the indicated stand.

The Collector bent his head closer, studying the object. His thick, white hair seemed to glow under the bright lights. 

"When I noticed the crack down the center, I thought the stone was flawed.". He eyed the Ravagers suspiciously, his look indicating his displeasure at damaged goods. "Now I see that it is an integral part of the design. Do you know the significance of this symbol,... Kyra?", he asked.

Kyra jumped at the sound of her name. She had been staring in horror at the live specimens imprisoned in the thousands of nearby cages. She turned to see The Collector staring intently at her as if she were one of his creatures. She shuddered, took a moment to compose herself then asked, "Why do you assume I know anything about the stone?"

"Oh come now, my dear.", he said smoothly, "I know many things. I know the stone hails from the mysterious Gr'aalian homeworld, where the inhabitants are rumored to be a savage, cat-like race. It takes no great leap of intellect to deduce that you are Gr'aalian.", The Collector stated logically.

Kyra narrowed her eyes at The Collector. In her opinion, he was too clever by half. She thought a moment, then finally decided to answer him. 

"The triangular design indicates the artifact is from the Noble House of Glass, in the volcanic badlands. The branching 'crack' down the middle symbolizes the Noble House of Storms, my own Noble House. The combination of the two signifies that the original Matriarch of the House of Glass shared a bloodline to the House of Storms."

The Collector gazed lovingly at the stone and whispered, "How very interesting! The stone is exquisite!". He quickly stepped around the table and stood uncomfortably close to Kyra, adding "But not as exquisite as you, my dear." He reached toward her face and Kyra backed up a step. The Collector stared hungrily at Kyra. He wanted her, and not in a pleasurable way. She could feel his strong desire to possess her, to add her to his menagerie. To him, she was no more than an object to possess, not a sentient being.

Yondu stepped forward and pushed The Collector away from Kyra, snarling "Back off, Whitey!"

The Collector straightened his mussed clothing, and gave Yondu an indignant look. He cocked one eyebrow at Yondu and asked, "She is yours? Would you be willing to sell her?"

"She ain't my slave, ya' freak! I don't appreciate you lookin' at my woman like that.", Yondu growled threateningly.

"A thousand pardons.", The Collector said smoothly, "I was overwhelmed by her beauty, her uniqueness. You obviously have fine taste, Captain Udonta.". 

The Collector turned back to Kyra, seeming to dismiss Yondu. "I have heard of the Gr'aal, but never seen one with my own eyes. Your stripes, your tail, perfection!", he enthused, with an excited trembling in his hands. "You are royalty?", The Collector asked, focusing his gaze upon Kyra like a laser. 

Kyra stood her ground, raised her head proudly and said, "I am Kyra'zh'au Gr'aalish, 22nd daughter of Tempess'mar, Matriarch of the Noble House of Storms." She glared defiantly at The Collector, waved her hand to take in the surrounding cages, and hissed, "The Gr'aal do not buy and sell people as if they were objects. You disgust me!". She bared her teeth, while her tail aggressively lashed the air.

The Collector looked surprised by this little outburst, and slightly offended. Yondu didn't like this snobbish jackass, but he saw his sale slipping through his fingers and decided to intervene.

"Darlin', why don't you do a little shoppin’ while I finish up my business here? I don't want you gettin' upset. That ain't good fer nobody. Tullk can keep ya' company.", Yondu said soothingly. 

Kyra read his body language, the expression on his face, and understood if she lost her temper and killed The Collector, the Ravagers wouldn't get paid. She smiled at Yondu and purred, "As you wish, beloved." 

Yondu and The Collector watched her walk away, arm in arm with Tullk.

"She is quite a specimen.", The Collector whispered.


	12. Nothing But Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravager who attacked Kyra takes a new name. Kyra and Tullk are attacked while shopping in the markets of Knowhere.

"What do ye have in mind, lass?", Tullk asked as they strolled through the markets of Knowhere. People of every race and color crowded the stalls, buying, selling, and stealing. 

"We could look for something to put on Yondu's control console. You know how he loves those odd little trinkets of his." Kyra replied with a chuckle. "I'd like to get some more supplies for the Tailor too.", she added.

Tullk and Kyra rounded a corner and nearly ran into a group of Ravagers coming out of a shop. Kyra looked up in surprise and realized the large man at the front of the group was Grellick, the man she'd burned with her Tazerwhip.

"I see your burns are healing, Grellick.", Kyra cooed in a sugary voice. 

Grellick trembled slightly, and Kyra could smell the acrid stench of his fear.

Kyra glanced nonchalantly at the sign above the shop. "Oh look, Tullk, Grellick decided to get his rotten teeth fixed.", Kyra grinned. She wasn't usually the type to harass another person, but the incident with The Collector had her on edge and she just truly despised Grellick. 

Tullk tried to stifle a laugh and said, "Issat so? 'Bout time, lad. They were lookin' pretty foul, then they seemed tae go missin'." 

One of the Ravagers accompanying Grellick said, "Yeah, he got 'em knocked out in a fight with one of the mechanics, Jake the Rat. He's a dirty fighter. Caught Grellick in the mouth with a wrench, then burned him with a welding laser. Show 'em your awesome new teeth, Grellick!".

Grellick squirmed under Kyra's gaze. She was the only Ravager who actually knew the truth. He swallowed loudly, then forced a smile to show off his new set of metal front teeth. They were pointed to make him look more fierce, but Kyra knew he was a coward at heart. 

"Not bad.", Tullk said, nodding his head in approval. 

The excitable Ravager jumped back into the conversation, saying, "Grellick came up with a cool new Ravager name too! He's called Taserface now!". The man was hopping up and down in his excitement, completely lost in his hero worship.

Kyra inhaled sharply, then began to cough uncontrollably. Tullk looked concerned, patted her on the back, and offered to get her something to drink. He dismissed the other Ravagers with a wave of his hand and helped Kyra to a nearby eatery. Once they sat down and got something to drink, Kyra's cough subsided. Tullk looked relieved, knowing that Yondu would skin him if anything happened to Kyra on his watch.

"What happened back there, lass?", he asked Kyra, concern filling his dark brown eyes.

To his surprise, she started to giggle, which erupted into a coughing fit again. She finally regained control of herself and tried to explain. 

"After I was sworn in, Grellick attacked me because he didn't think I deserved to be a Ravager. He called me a whore and I just snapped. I caught him in the face with my Tazerwhip and knocked his teeth out.", Kyra said. She sobered a bit at the memory. She hadn't found it funny at the time, but his choice of names certainly was funny!

"Well, tha' explains th’ burns too.", Tullk mused, then his face split into a huge grin. "Taserface! He actually chose th' name Taserface!", Tullk burst out laughing. 

Kyra enthusiastically joined in the laughter. It felt good to laugh after dealing with so much stress lately. The problems on homeworld and the creepy Collector seemed to fade away as Tullk and Kyra enjoyed a rare moment of peace. 

"Hey, let's order some food. I"m so hungry, I could eat an entire Chova right now!", she said.

"What's a Chova?", Tullk asked.

"Twelve meter long swamp lizard, covered in spikes, with teeth as long as your arm!", she answered enthusiastically.

"Ah dinnae think I have enough credits tae pay fahr tha' much food.", Tullk laughed.

 

******

 

After enjoying their meal, Tullk and Kyra walked through the shopping district, heading back to the ship. Tullk carried a package of supplies for the Tailor and Kyra was holding a trinket for Yondu. 

Kyra held the object up to Tullk and asked, "Do you think Yondu will like it?".

Tullk examined the little carving. It looked like a tree-person and was carved out of bone, then dyed to look like aged wood. Tiny green gemstones had been attached here and there to look like leaves.

"Never seen anythin' like it before. Captain's sure tae like it.", Tullk said.

The little tree carving exploded in Kyra's hand, sending fragments everywhere. Kyra flinched back, covering her eyes. Tullk dropped the package, whipped out his guns and spun to search for their attacker. He fired off a few shots toward the side of a shop and was rewarded with a muffled grunt of pain. 

Kyra drew her long dagger, and fumbled for her Tazerwhip, but there wasn't room in the crowded street to use the deadly weapon. Panicked shoppers were screaming and running in every direction. She crouched, ready for an attack, and tried to guard Tullk's back. 

A brawny man charged out of a doorway to Kyra's left and slashed at her with a sword. She deflected the blade with her own, trying to steer the deadly edge away from Tullk. She kicked the man in the belly and sent him crashing into a produce stand. A bullet whined past her ear and Tullk put a bullet into the shooter's chest for his trouble. 

The brawny assassin stumbled back to his feet and charged Kyra again. She glanced upward and saw tattered banners stretching across the area above the shops. She leaped toward the man, which caused him to halt his charge and crouch in defense. Kyra used the assassin's shoulders as a stepping stone, jumped upward, sliced through the cords holding a banner, and leaped clear. The heavy fabric landed on the assassin and blinded him. He flailed about, trying to remove the restrictive material. Kyra lunged forward and plunged her dagger into his chest. Before he hit the ground, Kyra was running across the crowded shopping area to dispatch an assassin sneaking up behind Tullk, who was busy with two more men. Kyra grabbed a handful of long, blue hair and slid her knife up under the ribs of the assassin. 

A smaller man lunged at Kyra, knocking her to the ground. They both rolled toward a drop off leading down multiple stories. They fetched up against a safety railing and Kyra punched the man three times in quick succession. His head snapped back, but the wiry little man seemed fairly unfazed. He grinned at her through blood-stained teeth and whipped a dagger toward her eye. She caught his wrist, then pushed off from the railing, rolling her attacker with her. He rolled on top of her and she was forced to grab his other wrist as he tried to reach for her throat. Kyra managed to get her feet up under the assassin and flipped him up and over the railing. His screams echoed throughout the cavernous interior of Knowhere as he fell through multiple levels. 

Kyra rolled to her feet to confront another assassin, avoided his knife slash, and punched him sharply up under the chin. He staggered backward, and shook his head like a dog. Kyra heard more shots from Tullk and hoped he was doing alright. She could still hear the wiry assassin screaming as he fell, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. The man in front of her pulled a gun and Kyra was at a loss for what to do. Her knife was no match for a gun. She should have brought more weapons when she left homeworld. 

"Drop the knife.", the assassin snarled. Kyra grudgingly did as he asked, dropping her blade to the dusty floor. He stepped forward and raised the gun to Kyra's face. Kyra heard a faint crunch below and the wiry assassin finally stopped screaming. The assassin with the gun flinched as he heard his companion impact in the bowels of Knowhere, far, far below. Taking the split-second opportunity, Kyra ducked under the gun, dove between the man's legs, rolled and then kicked him sharply in the back. The man lurched forward, nearly going over the railing, flailing his arms for balance. Kyra lunged for her knife and scrambled to her feet as the assassin finally regained his balance. He turned to confront her, raising his weapon, and grinned as he said, "You almost got me." 

Kyra heard a sharp whistle, felt a breeze tickle her cheek, and saw a red and gold arrow flash past her and through the assassin's chest. He looked surprised, then slowly tumbled backward over the railing to join his companion below. 

Kyra breathed a sigh of relief. She gripped the railing and tried to steady her frantic breathing as she watched the Yaka arrow dispatch the remaining assassins. Yondu strode through the shopping district like he owned the place. His deadly arrow streaked this way and that, exploding through assassins with practiced ease. The last of the killers fell, leaving Tullk standing in the street, gasping like he'd run a marathon. Yondu looked at Tullk and Kyra as if they were children caught misbehaving.

"I cain't leave you two alone fer five minutes without ya' gettin' inta' trouble.", he growled, then flashed a crooked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in Knowhere must know about Groot's people because he or she carved a tiny Groot out of bone and sold it to Kyra.


	13. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stowaway sneaks aboard the Eclector and stirs up trouble.

Back aboard the Eclector, Kyra was talking to Kraglin in a corridor, telling him about the fight with the assassins on Knowhere. He had missed all the excitement since he was in charge of resupplying the ship. A knife suddenly appeared at his throat and Kraglin froze, eyes wide in fear.

"Release her, foul dog!", a voice hissed in Kraglin's ear.

Kyra couldn't see the attacker hidden behind Kraglin, but she could smell her. 

"Shan'tir! Release him! He is not your enemy!", Kyra commanded.

A tall female Gr'aalian warrior eased around the side of Kraglin and lowered the knife, but didn't remove it from his throat. Her green eyes glared suspiciously at the hapless Kraglin. 

"How did you know it was me?", Shan'tir asked Kyra, never taking her eyes off of Kraglin.

"I know the scent of my own little sister.", Kyra chided, with an affectionate smile on her face.

Kraglin eyed them both, noticing the height difference and said, "Little sister? She's a lot bigger'n you, Miss Kyra.".

"Younger in age, and ridiculously tall for a female.", Kyra teased with an impish grin.

Shan'tir rolled her eyes at her sister. She had heard this complaint a thousand times.

"Allow me to properly introduce you. Shan'tir, this is Kraglin Obfonteri, First Mate of this ship.", Kyra said.

Shan'tir looked confused and asked, "What is a 'First Mate'? Please tell me you are not pair-bonded with this scrawny creature.", Shan'tir sniffed disdainfully. 

Kyra tried to stifle a chuckle. "He is Beta to Captain Yondu.", she tried to explain in more familiar terms.

Shan's eyes flew open in surprise. "He is a pack Beta?!", she asked incredulously. She studied him more closely. His clothing looked tattered and in need of mending. The dingy, sand-colored scarf around his neck was made of a rough material, full of holes, and she suspected it may have been white at one point in time. His teeth were nearly as yellow as the scarf. This man couldn't possibly be a pack Beta! He was too scrawny! Shan'tir didn't think he could possibly be a competent fighter. 

"Captain Yondu trusts him, he obeys orders, and he's a good advisor. Also, he stays calm in a heated situation.", Kyra tried to explain.

Shan lowered the knife further, but didn't sheathe it. She scrutinized this tall, lanky man, still not believing he was a Beta. A calm nature was good, especially for Gr'aalian males, but this man didn't have the signs of a Beta. He smelled of fear. His large, grey eyes were still wide with concern and kept flicking toward the knife near his throat. As Shan'tir glared at him, his pupils dilated to such an extent that his eyes looked black. Finally, she lowered the dagger and sheathed it, trusting her sister's judgment. 

"My apologies Beta...First Mate Kraglin.", Shan stumbled over the unfamiliar words.

A sharp whistle echoed down the corridor and a glowing red and gold arrow streaked toward Shan'tir, then hovered between her eyes. Yondu appeared, strolling casually toward the trio.

"Did I just see you threatenin' my First Mate, girl?", Yondu growled, cocking his head a bit and thrusting out his lower jaw.

Shan immediately snapped to attention, trying to ignore the arrow hovering in front of her face, then turned her head to the side, eyes cast downward.

Yondu seemed momentarily confused by this sudden shift in attitude, then demanded, "Who the hell'r you?".

She finally looked at Yondu, then explained, "I am Shan'tir Gr'aalish, 32nd daughter of the Matriarch of the House of Storms, sired by Set'...".

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need yer family history. I just need t' know what the hell yer doin' on my ship!", Yondu interrupted.

"My apologies Alpha. I thought this man had abducted my sister.", Shan blurted out.

Yondu whistled his Yaka arrow back into the sheath and stepped closer. He eyed the newcomer, sizing her up. She was a few inches shorter than the Ravager Captain and he glowered down at her. He could see the resemblance to Kyra in her facial structure, but the similarity ended there. Her eyes were green instead of gold, Kyra had jet black hair and this girl had short, dark blonde hair. Her skin was darker, possibly from sun exposure. Even her tail was different, with bolder stripes on a golden velvet tail with a lion-like tuft at the end. Her clothing was a similar cut to Kyra's usual wardrobe, consisting of a dark green sleeveless tunic and a black silk scarf wrapped over the top of her head to help hide her blonde hair. She wore pants in a thick, silken material instead of a skirt. She carried herself like a fighter and Yondu noticed a variety of weapons and tools on a belt around her hips. After sizing her up, Yondu finally decided to answer the girl. 

"Kyra paid to travel with the Ravagers. She said your people were trying t' kill her. She's under our protection now.", he challenged, stepping protectively in front of Kyra. "She's under my personal protection.", he added, baring his teeth in a grin that was not meant to be friendly.

Kyra edged out from behind Yondu and placed a hand gently on his arm, trying to calm him. 

Shan noticed the interaction, observed the body language that most sentient races seemed oblivious to, and realized her sister was pair-bonded with the blue-skinned Ravager Captain. She smiled wryly at the odd pairing. Shan again tipped her head to the side, exposing her throat to Captain Yondu and begged, "My humblest apologies, Captain. This has all been a misunderstanding. May I stay aboard your ship and help protect my sister? The situation on homeworld has deteriorated.". 

"How bad is it, sister?", Kyra asked.

"Omin'voh has accused you of treason and wants your head. She claimed you murdered a messenger she sent to you and she says you are selling Gr'aalian weapons to offworlders. She is petitioning the other Noble houses to let her send warriors to capture you, but you will never make it back home for a trial.".

Yondu's face flickered with concern, then anger. "Kraglin! Prepare to get underway!", he ordered. "And make sure we don't have any more stowaways.", he added, eyeing Shan suspiciously.

"Aye, Captain!", Kraglin responded, snapping a Ravager salute, his right fist double tapping the left side of his chest. He strode briskly down the corridor, shouting commands to other Ravagers.

Shan'tir cocked her head to the side, obviously impressed by this sudden shift in demeanor. "Maybe he is a good Beta after all.", she muttered.

"You two head to my quarters. I'll be back in a bit. We need t’ talk.", Yondu said. Without another word, he strode off toward the bridge.


	14. Pack Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu learns about Gr'aalian social dynamics and gets a biology lesson.

Kyra settled herself into one of the chairs in the Captain's quarters. Yondu poured himself a drink and eyed Shan'tir who was nervously standing at attention in the corner. Every time Yondu looked at her, she tipped her head to the side and cast her eyes downward. It was starting to get on his nerves. Finally, he snapped, "Why the hell you keep turnin' yer head like that, girl?!".

Kyra smiled, realizing the Centaurian was unfamiliar with the customs of her people. "It is a sign of respect. By 'showing throat' to you, she is giving you, the Alpha, the opportunity to tear out her throat.", she patiently explained. 

Yondu nearly choked on his drink. "What the hell?!", he spluttered, "Why would I do that?".

"Commanders in our armies sometimes have a problem with strong-willed warriors. They don't take orders well and will only reluctantly show throat, but they are a hazard to the entire pack. If a commander lets them live, it shows weakness.", Kyra clarified.

"So, the commander just rips the guy's throat out? With his teeth?", Yondu asked, repulsed at the thought. 

Kyra nodded in confirmation and added, "I've seen you do something similar with your Yaka arrow whenever a Ravager betrayed you.". 

Yondu pondered this for a moment, then replied, "Yeah, well at least I don’t have t' get my teeth bloody that way.". He chuckled darkly, then asked Kyra, "How come you never do that throat thing to me?".

"Because I am also an Alpha, and your mate. Besides, I've shown throat to you before, in private.", Kyra purred.

"Well, lovemakin' don't exactly count.", he grinned. He ran his fingers down her neck and shoulder, then said, "It's a good thing you heal quickly, otherwise you'd look like a pincushion by now. I get a bit carried away sometimes.".

"Your cubs should be quite interesting. I wonder if they will have red eyes or gold eyes? Do you think any of them will have Captain Yondu's blue skin color?", Shan interjected. 

Yondu's head snapped around and his eyes flew open. "What?! Ain't it a bit early t' be talkin' 'bout makin' babies?", he said. 

Shan looked perplexed, then blurted out, "But she's already...". 

"Shan! Now is not the time nor place!", Kyra protested, giving her sister a stern look. 

Yondu looked momentarily panicked, then took a calming breath and asked Kyra, "Are you telling me yer pregnant?". She nodded her head in reply. 

"Wait, how the hell does she know?", Yondu pointed toward Shan, then added, "She just got here and it ain't like we carry pregnancy tests aboard the ship. We ain't got enough female crew to worry about that shit.". 

Kyra gently placed her hand on Yondu's arm and said, "Remember, Love, my people have an excellent sense of smell. It is a subtle thing, but to Shan, I smell different.".

Yondu looked exasperated. He flopped down into a chair and muttered, "Well, shit. This ain't no place t' raise a kid.". 

Kyra knelt down on the floor next to Yondu, placed her hand upon his leg, and looked up into his troubled face. "You raised Peter Quill as your own. From what I've heard of him, he seems to have turned out all right.", Kyra said. 

Yondu gave a crooked half-smile and said, "He's a pain in the ass, is what he is, but yeah, I guess he turned out ok.". He seemed lost in thought for a moment, his smile fading. In a low, raspy voice, he asked quietly, "What the hell do you see in me, girl? I ain't exactly husband or daddy material."

Kyra seemed surprised by his self-doubt. "You are a strong, capable leader. You have age and experience on your side. You are usually a very confident Alpha.", she ticked off the points on her fingers, then grinned and added, "You managed to teach Peter Quill the fine art of 'thievin'." Kyra finally managed to get a smile out of Yondu on that one. She reached up and caressed his scarred cheek, then whispered, "You also make this woman very happy."

Yondu gazed deep into her golden eyes, seemingly lost in their depths. He suddenly realized Kyra was kneeling on the floor. His face screwed up in distaste. He'd been a slave for too many years to be comfortable with anyone sitting in such a submissive pose.

"Come up here, darlin'. I don't want ya sittin' at my feet. Y' ain't my slave.", Yondu said, looking uncomfortable. 

Kyra crawled up into Yondu's lap and he wrapped her in his arms. She snuggled close, resting her head on his shoulder, losing herself in the scent of leather from his jacket. Kyra thought a bit more about this complicated man and said "I don't believe there is any task that cannot be accomplished by the great Yondu Udonta. You just don't strike me as the type of man to give up or fail at anything."

A grin slowly spread across Yondu's face and he said, "Ya know what? Yer right! If I can keep this rowdy buncha' Ravagers in line, then I can handle a kid."

"Kids, plural.", Shan'tir added helpfully.

Yondu turned a slightly paler shade of blue and swallowed loudly. He suddenly pictured a mob of little kids running all over his ship. "How many?", he croaked out.

"I honestly don't know.", Kyra answered. "They will be a crossbreed between Gr'aalian and Centaurian. How many children do Centaurians usually have at a time?", she asked.

"Usually just one. We're marsupials. Ain't room in the pouch fer more than one kid.", Yondu answered.

"I don't remember seeing a marsupial pouch on you anywhere.", Kyra grinned mischievously, pretending to look down his shirt.

Yondu chuckled and replied, "Only the females have a pouch."

"This is fascinating!", Kyra enthused. "I really need to learn more about Centaurian biology. I've always been interested in genetics. Do all Centaurians have blue skin and red eyes?", Kyra asked.

Yondu nodded and answered, "Usually, but there are a few odd ones. I got a brother out there somewhere, don't even know if he's still alive. He's got a rare skin color, so dark it's nearly black. Still got red eyes though.". 

"That sounds like a form of melanism, the opposite of albinism.", Kyra said.

"Well, he certainly sold for a hell of a lot more than me at the slave market.", Yondu added, his face darkening and his mouth turning down into a deep frown.

Kyra cuddled close to Yondu and whispered, "I'm so sorry, love. No one should ever be a slave."

After long moments, Yondu finally said, "We need to talk about what we're gonna do about this crazy bitch that wants you dead."

Shan'tir had tried to make herself as unobtrusive as possible while Yondu and Kyra were talking. Now, she stepped forward and said "Omin'voh has sent a group of Gr'aalian warriors to kill Kyra. They won't stop until she is dead, or they are all dead. We will have to defeat them all, and it won't be easy. Plus, we don't know when or where they will strike." 

Yondu ground his lower jaw back and forth, then said "We got word back from the Nova Corps. They want to handle the situation, but they don't know about all these damn assassins. If they think we're just gonna sit on our asses while they 'handle' this shit, they got another thing comin'."

Kyra got up and began to pace the room, her tail flicking in agitation. Finally, she said, "We need to have a meeting with the rest of the Ravagers so I can explain what we are up against. I need to go over Gr'aalian biology so they know the best ways to kill them so that they STAY dead. We also need to go over Gr'aalian weapons, which are extremely dangerous." She looked at Yondu and added, "I don't want you to lose any Ravagers because of me."

Yondu nodded in agreement, then said "We'll keep on our current course. We got a couple jobs t' do. We'll let Nova Corps do some damage control and the Ravagers will keep on high alert for these Gr'aalian warriors. After that, we may make a trip to yer homeworld to do some damage control of our own."


	15. Shan'tir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shan'tir, Kyra's little sister, spars with Ravagers and develops a mild crush on Tullk.

"Living on this ship has made you soft, dear sister.", Shan'tir panted as she forced Kyra further down into the mat. 

Shan'tir was sitting on her sister's chest, aiming a flurry of punches at her head. Kyra used her elbows and forearms to block and deflect the blows, then suddenly lunged toward her sister. Kyra wrapped her arms around Shan's chest, below her arms, and pulled her down toward her. She quickly pulled her right arm out from under Shan, then wrapped it over Shan's left arm, pinning it to her side. Kyra pushed off the mat and rolled Shan'tir over, then punched her sharply in the mouth. 

"Who's getting soft?", Kyra asked sweetly, giving her little sister a crooked smile.

"Are you ok, Miss Shan?", Kraglin asked with concern, "Yer bleedin' all over the place."

Shan'tir looked down at the blood dripping onto her shirt and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing, First Mate Kraglin. It will heal in no time.", Shan assured him, then turned her attention back to Kyra. "You win this round, sister. Care to spar again?", Shan'tir asked.

Kraglin leaned down and interrupted the Gr'aalian women with a frantically whispered, "Cap'n sent me down to check on you, Miss Kyra. He knows the Gr'aal are tough and all, but he was worried about..uh..your...condition." 

Shan'tir rolled her eyes and muttered, "Your Centaurian mate is too overprotective, sister."

"Shan, don't judge others so harshly. He is from a different world, a different culture. Besides, I've gotten used to his overprotectiveness. I think it's sweet.", Kyra smiled softly. 

Shan'tir snorted in disgust and pushed Kyra off of her. "It only makes you weak! Your cubs will be weak! Gr'aalian females still go to war when they are pregnant! We only stop fighting when we are too heavy with child to fight anymore!", Shan'tir snapped. Shan stomped over to a few Ravagers who had been watching the sparring match and demanded "Who wants to spar next? Come on, you cowardly bastards!". 

A wiry Ravager named Novak stepped forward with an evil smirk on his face. "I can take you, girl."

Shan'tir didn't reply. She stood in a relaxed combat stance, feet at shoulder width, knees slightly flexed, elbows bent, then nodded her head to indicate she was ready.

Novak grinned, ready to charge Shan'tir. He blinked and she kicked him in the side of the head with a savage sweep of her leg. Novak smashed into a group of Ravager bystanders, getting tangled in their legs. They helped him back to his feet and pushed the stunned man toward Shan'tir. 

Novak rubbed his head and spit out, “Damn, you got some fast reflexes.”

The rowdy Ravagers shouted encouragement and made more bets on who would win. Novak charged toward Shan and grabbed the front of her shirt. Shan hooked her arm under his shoulder and grabbed him near the neck, pivoted her hips to where her back was to Novak's chest, then flipped him over her back with one arm. Novak slammed painfully into the ground and lay on his back gasping for air. Shan'tir quickly knelt near his shoulders, brought one knee up, grabbed his arm and snapped it sharply over her thigh. Shan'tir expected a scream of agony. What she got was a mechanical arm ripping loose, which sent her sprawling on her backside. The Ravagers burst into uproarious laughter at the look of surprise on Shan's face as she clutched the robotic arm. Shan tossed the arm back to Novak, who retrieved it, then stomped off looking quite disgruntled. Kraglin was a bit intimidated by Shan's show of savagery, but Tullk took it in stride. He offered his hand to Shan'tir and helped pull her to her feet. 

"Great job, lass! Ye' just made me a lot o' credits!", Tullk grinned, slapping Shan'tir on the back. 

Shan'tir seemed surprised by the praise and a bit overwhelmed by Tullk. She stared at him in open-mouthed wonder. His scars and tattoos marked him as a successful warrior, according to Gr'aal logic, and his eyes were so unusual!

"Sister!", Shan'tir called, "Look at this man's eyes! They are darker than briar wood!". 

She grabbed Tullk by the arm and dragged him over to where Kraglin was chatting with Kyra. Kraglin looked thoroughly confused by Shan's outburst.

"What's the fuss over brown eyes? They're actually pretty common.", Kraglin explained.

"Not on our world.", Kyra answered, "The eyes of the Gr'aal are always shades of green, orange, or gold. Your grey eyes are quite attractive, Kragl..."

"Oooh!!!", Shan'tir interrupted, pointing at a nearby Ravager, "His eyes are the color of the sky!". 

The man nearly dropped his winnings when he realized the Gr'aalian warrior was focused on him with the intensity of a thousand suns. He backpedaled when she dashed toward him and grabbed the sides of his face in order to inspect his eyes. Kyra chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm. 

"Her moods shift as quickly as our mother, but she has the determination of her father.", Kyra mused.

"So y'all have the same mother, but different fathers?", Kraglin asked.

"Yes, our mother is Tempess'mar, 'Ocean Storm', Matriarch of the Noble House of Storms. My father is from the southern polar region. He is a Pack Alpha, the equivalent of a high-ranking military leader. His name is Virr'lahn, 'Star Lance'. Shan's father is from the desert region. His name is Set'russ, 'Red Sand'."

Hearing the name of her father, Shan'tir stopped harassing the blue eyed Ravager and trotted over to join the conversation.

"Is there a way to tell people from different houses apart?", Kraglin asked.

Kyra answered, "Oh yes. The people from my Noble House typically have black hair and tawny skin. Shan'tir has her fathers darker skin, blonde hair, and tufted tail that are typical of the desert tribes. The people from the southern polar region have white-blond hair and short, furry tails that are quite unique. The swamp tribes usually have olive skin and brown hair. The Gr'aal from our aunts Noble House are a mixture of people from different tribes, since her House is fairly new."

"How many of these Noble Houses are there?", Kraglin asked.

"There used to be only five, but my aunt, Omin'voh carved out a territory for herself and created the sixth house. The House of Lights is named for the borealis in the southern polar region, the House of Suns is in the desert region, the House of Thorns is in the swamp region, the House of Storms is in the tropical region, the House of Spears is the northern mountain region, and the House of Glass was created by Omin'voh, my aunt.", Kyra explained.

"House of Glass? That sounds kinda nice. Is it like a greenhouse, with lots a' flowers and stuff?", Kraglin asked innocently. 

A look passed between the sisters. "Um, no.", Shan replied slowly, "It's named for the fields of black glass in the volcanic badlands." 

"Basically, fire and ash and sharp things.", Kyra added. 

"Oh.", Kraglin muttered, looking disappointed.


	16. The House of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omin'voh, Matriarch of the Noble House of Glass, confronts one of the assassins who failed to kill Kyra.

Omin'voh, Matriarch of the House of Glass studied her image in the highly-polished mirror. Her shoulder length black hair was streaked with grey, much like the ash-speckled obsidian in the volcanic badlands that she called home. Her orange eyes, with a corona of moss-green, shone with intelligence. 

"55 cycles today, young lady. Happy birthday to me.", she whispered to herself, then winked. She straightened her black tunic a bit, and fiddled with the large diamond earrings sparkling from her earlobes. She adjusted the ornate ceremonial dagger on her hip, then headed out the door of her chamber, a smile upon her face. 

She passed several Gr'aal as she strolled down a corridor. They all greeted her warmly, or at least respectfully, which was only proper. She was an elder and the Matriarch of this Noble House, after all. She continued down the corridor, which was actually an abandoned lava tube, and headed toward the throne room. As she entered, the ceiling rose up into a giant dome of smoked glass, the remnant of a huge obsidian bubble. A black throne squatted in the middle of the chamber. It looked to be carved out of a solid piece of cooled lava. The shiny black surface had sections cut out and inlaid with large, glowing orange-red stones. The overall effect was of molten magma peeking out through holes in the cool, black lava. A few large slivers of sharp obsidian had been added to the edges of the throne to give it a dangerous presence. 

Omin'voh's red-haired assistant, Shay'lin, met her near the throne, looking very concerned. An offworlder lurked nearby, clutching at a wound in his shoulder and fidgeting nervously. 

"Matriarch, the offworlders you hired to...collect Kyra'zh'au have failed.", Shay'lin said, then curled her lip at the repulsive offworlder.

The man hastily stepped forward and began to babble, "We almost got her! She only had one Ravager with her and Joziah had the drop on her, but then that damn Centaurian Captain showed up and killed everyone with some kinda flying arrow! After I got shot, I high-tailed it outta there. I..uh..figured you'd wanna know what happened, so somebody had to make it back here."

Omin'voh gave the man a motherly smile and said, "You did the right thing. I needed to know the outcome.". She sighed, looking frustrated, and said "It was a bad idea to send offworlders. I blame myself for this failure."

The man visibly relaxed, looking quite relieved that he wouldn't be punished for this failure. Omin'voh patted the man on his uninjured shoulder and said, "I will just have to send my own warriors this time. They can't possibly fail me. I expected too much of you and the other offworlders." She turned and started to walk away when the man asked, "Hey, uh, do I still get paid?". 

Omin'voh turned back to the man and answered, "I'm afraid not, child. You don't get paid for failure." In the blink of an eye, she drew her dagger and plunged it into the man's chest. Her face betrayed no emotion, not anger, not loathing, nothing but a calm serenity. The man slid to the floor with barely a sound. Omin'voh stooped and wiped the dagger clean on his clothes, then stood and said, "Shay'lin, please dispose of this for me. Send the 1st division after Kyra'zh'au. Start the search near Knowhere.". She thought a moment then added, "I think I shall spend the morning in my garden. Please do not disturb me."

"Yes, Matriarch. As you wish.", Shay'lin replied, bowing respectfully toward her Matriarch.

Omin'voh smiled as she strolled to her garden, not sparing a backward glance to the dead man on the floor. 

Once inside the greenhouse, Omin'voh gave a happy sigh of relief. A blissful smile spread across her face and she strolled through the rows of lush plants.

"You are the only ones who understand me, my darlings.", she cooed to the plants. "You don't judge me, you don't cause problems, you never demand anything. All you need is a little water and sunshine and you are happy."

Omin'voh took out a pair of shears and deftly trimmed off a few substandard branches from a nearby tree. She hummed happily as she tended her garden.

"Oh, can't forget to harvest the Death's Head blooms today. I need to ship them offworld as soon as possible. So much to do.", she sighed blissfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I picture Missy (The Master) from Doctor Who playing the part of Omin'voh.


	17. The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shan'tir's crush on Tullk deepens, but Kraglin has his sights set on her too.

The crowd of Ravagers screamed and cheered as Shan'tir beat yet another opponent at arm wrestling. The beaten man shook his arm to return some feeling to the painfully numb appendage, then slunk off to lick his wounds. Credits changed hands and more were added to a growing pile in front of Shan'tir. 

Kraglin watched from the doorway as Tullk stepped forward and clapped Shan on the back, totally comfortable around the newcomer. Tullk sat down next to her and they began to banter back and forth and tempt other Ravagers into challenging her. 

In the few days since she'd been aboard the Eclector, Shan had developed an attraction to the dark-eyed Ravager with the pencil dreads and blue tattoo around his right eye. The problem was, Kraglin had developed an attraction to Shan, one that she seemed oblivious to. Kraglin felt a stab in his gut as Shan reached out and traced a finger across the scar running from Tullk's ear to the corner of his mouth. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, which set her to laughing. Kraglin wasn't usually the jealous type, but seeing Shan and Tullk together made his blood boil. He clamped his jaws shut in frustration, then turned to leave.

"Kraglin! C'mere lad, give it a go!", Tullk called jovially over his shoulder, waving Kraglin to their table. Kraglin knew there was no way in hell he could beat the Gr'aalian warrior at arm wrestling, but if he backed down, he'd be the laughing stock of the crew. He glared at Tullk, which caught the other Ravager by surprise. Kraglin grudgingly sat down opposite Shan'tir and prepared to do battle. 

Shan noticed the intense glare Kraglin gave Tullk and read the anger and frustration in his posture. She tended to be a bit brash, but was perceptive enough to realize the lanky Ravager knew he was going to lose and would also lose face in the process. If she let him win, it would go against her nature and besides, all the Ravagers would know she'd thrown the match. Shan gazed into his fierce grey eyes and realized he was stronger than she originally thought. She suddenly knew she couldn't shame him in front of the other men. 

"I think I pulled my shoulder a bit on that last match, Tullk.", Shan'tir lied. "Maybe Kraglin and I can battle after I rest my shoulder for a couple of days.", she said, massaging her shoulder and flashing her most winning smile at Kraglin. 

Kraglin's eyes opened wide in surprise, losing all traces of his former animosity. "Sure. That'd be ok.", he agreed, secretly thanking his lucky stars. "I gotta head up to the bridge anyway, so I'll see y'all later.", he added amicably, then turned to leave. He needed to talk to Miss Kyra before it was too late.

 

******

 

Kraglin checked the bridge, but Kyra wasn't around and neither was Yondu. He'd have to check the Captain's quarters and hope they weren't...busy. Kraglin knocked at the door and was greeted by a familiar, gruff voice.

"What?!", Yondu grumped while drying himself with a towel. Another towel was wrapped around his waist, much to Kraglin's relief. The Captain was a bit flexible when it came to public decency. Kraglin had seen a blue moon on more than one occasion.

Kraglin cleared his throat nervously and asked, "Can I talk t' Miss Kyra for a bit? I need some advice."

Yondu grunted in acknowledgment, then went back toward the bathroom.

Kraglin joined Kyra at a table, where she was brushing out her long hair. "Kraglin! How are you?", she greeted him enthusiastically.

"I'm troubled, Miss Kyra. I need some advice.", Kraglin muttered dejectedly while pulling up a chair. Kraglin took a deep breath, then plunged onward, "How do I get Shan to notice me? To like me?".

Kyra's fingers froze and she nearly dropped her brush. She took a moment to compose herself then said, "Kraglin, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to pursue my sister. Shan'tir is very intense. She wants to become a warrior and join the Blooded Elite, the finest warriors on homeworld. You are not as...physical as she is.", Kyra said, choosing her words carefully.

"I know I'm not the strongest Ravager, or the meanest, but the Captain trusts me and I'm good at what I do.", Kraglin protested.

Kyra nodded in agreement. "That may be your saving grace. You have a high position within the Ravagers and Yondu, your Alpha, has faith in your abilities. Those are traits that a Gr'aalian female looks for in a mate. You are calm and level-headed, which is a rarity among Gr'aalian males. Also, you are no cub of 20. Your maturity works in your favor. Gr'aalian males often die young. A man over the age of 30 is highly sought after.", she explained.

Kraglin grinned and glanced toward the bathroom. "Is that why you like Yondu so much? Cuz he's old?", Kraglin asked impishly.

"I heard that! I got damn good ears fer an old man!", Yondu shouted from the bathroom.

Kyra giggled, then tried to regain her composure. "Kraglin, are you skilled with a particular weapon?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good shot. Why?", Kraglin responded.

"See if you can show off your skill in the shooting range. If Shan'tir sees what a good shot you are, it will impress her, especially if you can best another Ravager.", Kyra suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thank you, Ma'am.", Kraglin replied. "This means a lot t' me. I really appreciate it.", he added as he stood up. Before he left, he decided to ask, "Hey Captain! You got any advice fer me?".

Yondu leaned on the bathroom door frame and said, "Yeah, don't piss her off. I ain’t got time t’ look fer a new First Mate."


	18. Space Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shan'tir has trouble adjusting to life in space, just as Kyra did. Kraglin uses a few tricks to help her acclimate, which helps him develop a closer relationship with Shan.

Kraglin strode through the silent corridors of the Eclector, making his final rounds before turning in for the night. There was no day or night in space, but the crew still maintained a schedule where most of the Ravagers were active during the "day" and only a skeleton crew manned the ship during the "night" cycle. Kraglin enjoyed the quiet solitude when he made these late night rounds. He didn't have to deal with as many problems because most of the ‘problems’ were currently sleeping.

Kraglin rounded a corner and saw Shan'tir further down the corridor, nervously pacing back and forth. Her striped tail was twitching in irritation. Kraglin studied her a moment. He'd never seen a tailed species like the Gr'aal before. Their tails seemed to be as unique as each individual person. Miss Kyra had a long, nearly hairless tail covered in delicate black stripes, with a long plume of black hair covering the last third. Kraglin remembered Kyra's brother, Mack'esh, had had a short tail covered in thick fur and a mixture of spots and stripes. Shan's tail seemed to be covered in golden velvet, with bolder stripes and a reddish-gold, lion-like tuft at the tip. Kraglin idly wondered what it would be like to have a tail, then thought Miss Shan's tail looked very soft. He shook his head to dismiss his indecent thoughts. 

"Miss Shan? You alright?", Kraglin asked.

Shan'tir turned toward him, looking frazzled and tired. Dark circles made her green eyes look sunken. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, which Kraglin assumed was her pajamas. The clothing looked rumpled, as if she'd been tossing and turning for hours. Kraglin had noticed that she was looking thinner over the last few days and he suspected he knew the cause. 

"How can people sleep on this noisy ship?", Shan demanded, pulling at her hair in frustration. "And it stinks of rusty metal and plastic and chemicals!", she wailed.

Kraglin scoured his memory for a few things that Kyra had told him about her homeworld. "Your ships are alive, aren't they?", he asked. Shan nodded in acknowledgment, so Kraglin continued. "What sound does the ship make? Sorry, I can't hear it. My ears ain't that good."

"It's sort of a mechanical throbbing noise.", she replied.

"So it's kinda like a heartbeat?", Kraglin asked.

Shan stopped pacing, a look of dawning realization on her face.

"Just pretend it's the heartbeat of a living ship. Maybe that'll help.", Kraglin suggested, smiling at his clever idea. "Hey, come with me. I think I've got an idea on how to trick your nose into liking the ship better.", he added helpfully.

 

Shan'tir and Kraglin headed down to the cargo bay. He rummaged around in a few dusty old boxes, then pulled out some bundles of exotic-looking wood, a few furs, and some scented herbs. 

Kraglin started making a pile of items and said, "This should make yer room smell better and feel more like home. I can adjust the light in the room to mimic day and night cycles too. We had to do that fer Miss Kyra because she started to look real sick." 

Shan'tir looked so surprised and grateful, it made Kraglin wish he'd suggested this earlier. Shan'tir surprised Kraglin with a bone-crushing hug, lifting him slightly off his feet. 

"Thank you so much! You are so thoughtful and wonderful! Gr'aalian males are never this kind!", Shan'tir gushed in happiness.

Kraglin looked unsure and awkward for a moment, then finally gave in and hugged Shan back. She felt good in his arms and he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Shan settled down a bit and snuggled closer.

"I can hear your heart beating.", Shan'tir murmured.

Kraglin jolted in surprise, causing his heart to race.

"What is wrong?", Shan asked in concern. "I miss the sounds of other heartbeats. At home, we often sleep in groups, especially when we are young. The sounds of breathing, of other heartbeats, the scents of others are all comforting to the Gr'aal.", Shan explained, then looked slightly sheepish. "I was so nervous about the strange sounds and smells of the ship, I was going to ask Kyra if I could sleep in her room. I was on my way to her quarters when I remembered she has a mate now, and I didn't want to intrude." 

She hung her head, looking like a lost child. She sounded so forlorn, it broke Kraglin's heart. 

"Let's take this stuff back t' yer room and see if the scents help a bit." Kraglin said. He paused a moment, gathering his courage, then nervously stammered "I, uh..., I can stay in yer room for the night if ya' want.".

Shan eyed him suspiciously, and Kraglin hurried to reassure her. 

"No, no, it ain't like that! If you just need another warm body next to ya', I can do that. No strings attached.", he quickly explained.

Shan finally agreed, sensing no danger from the lanky, soft-spoken Ravager. They returned to her room and scattered the wood and other items around, hoping to mask the artificial scents of the ship. Shan'tir spread a few of the furs out on her bed, then curled up on her side, wrapping her tufted tail around to the front of her body. Kraglin awkwardly got into the bed, then laid stiffly on his back, making sure to keep his distance. He eventually drifted off to sleep, snoring a bit, which made Shan grin in the darkness. The snoring actually helped her fall asleep because it reminded her that another living being was with her.

 

Kraglin awoke with his lanky body curled around Shan'tir, his chest pressed against her back. He sighed in contentment, wrapped his arms tighter around her, and breathed in the scent of her golden hair. It took his sleepy brain a moment to realize where he was and that he was spooning the dangerous Gr'aalian warrior. Kraglin jerked upright with dawning horror and backed up until he almost fell off the bed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was asleep and I musta' rolled over onta' yer side a' th' bed!", he babbled.

Shan blinked, rubbed her eyes, and tried to focus on the panic-stricken Ravager. Her brain finally made sense of his babbling, and her rapidly cooling backside indicated that he had been curled up against her. She suddenly felt a bit annoyed and wanted him to warm her up again. She sat up and grumbled, "Now my back is cold. I was so comfortable before."

Kraglin stopped his blathering excuses and realized that Shan wasn't going to kill him, at least not right this second. She actually seemed to miss his presence.

Kraglin's heart nearly stopped when Shan crawled toward him and slithered up his chest. She slid her fingers down the side of his neck, pulling down his ragged, old scarf. She ran her hot, silky tongue across the tattoos on the side of his neck. He shivered and tentatively wrapped his arms around Shan, still expecting to die painfully at any moment. 

Shan kissed and nibbled along Kraglin's neck, making his eyes roll back into his head. She dipped her tongue into the hollow of his throat, licked up to his Adam's apple, then bit gently on the front of his throat. Kraglin groaned and tipped his head back, exposing his neck to her gentle caresses. His jaw went slack and his breathing came in ragged gasps as she nipped and licked at his skin. She rubbed her cheek against his stubbled face and trailed her fingers across his jaw. Shan cupped his face between her hands, looked him in the eye and whispered, "I think I shall call you Rohn'd'arinn." 

Kraglin took a moment to come out of his blissful state and focus on what she had said. He tried out the unfamiliar name, "Rohn'd'arinn sounds kinda cool. What does it mean?".

"Eyes of Smoke", Shan'tir whispered.

Kraglin grinned, liking his new name. 

"Rohn'd'arinn, I would very much like to kiss you.", Shan'tir purred.


	19. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra and Yondu discover that Shan and Kraglin are now a couple. The two women explain the intricacies of Gr'aalian names.

Kraglin ran to the bridge and skidded to a halt at the door. He straightened his clothing and tried to compose himself while he willed his breathing to slow down. When he thought he'd calmed down enough, he walked onto the bridge and tried to act natural. As soon as he came in, Yondu broke off his conversation with Kyra and snapped, "You're late! Where the hell ya' been, boy?".

Kraglin's mouth opened and closed while he tried to decide what to say. His large eyes widened in panic and they seemed to dominate his narrow face. Kyra noticed his extreme distress more that Yondu because she was more adept at reading body language. She closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his arm in a calming gesture.

"What is wrong, Kraglin? You seem very out of sorts.", Kyra asked, her eyes filled with concern. She suddenly caught the scent of her little sister, mixed with the musky scent of sex. Kyra noticed several small red marks on Kraglin's neck where Shan must have nipped him. She grinned and said, "Oh, that’s why you're late. You sly dog.". She gave him a little wink, then turned back to Yondu, who looked thoroughly confused. "I can smell Shan'tir on him....All over him.", she explained, with a sly smile. 

Yondu crowed delightedly, "Damn, boy! 'Bout time you got some tail!". Yondu's face suddenly went serious and he added, "Next time don't let it interfere with th' job though. Ravagers first, women second."

Kraglin snapped to attention and gave a Ravager salute. "Yes sir!", he said, holding his head high.

The door opened and Shan'tir entered, carrying Kraglin's scarf. All eyes in the room suddenly focused on her and Kyra fought to stifle a chuckle. "Why is everyone staring at me?", she asked. "Have I committed a social transgression?"

Kraglin finally found his voice and said, "Miss Kyra has an awfully good sense of smell. She, uh, knows why I was late."

Shan'tir visibly relaxed. "Oh, is that all? Why is everyone staring?". She glanced at one of her favorite arm wrestling buddies who was sitting at a nearby control console. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder and said, "You're all just jealous.", which caused the Ravagers to burst into laughter. 

She joined Kraglin, Kyra, and Yondu and then handed over the yellowed scarf Kraglin had left behind in her room. "You forgot part of your uniform, Rohn'd'arinn.", she said, smiling up at him. 

"Thanks, Shan.", Kraglin said as he tucked the scarf into the collar of his jacket, careful to avoid the tender spots on his neck.

Kyra gave a fond smile to Kraglin, then turned to Shan'tir. "That is a fitting name you chose, sister.", she said.

"What the hell did she call him?", Yondu interjected.

Shan turned to Yondu and explained, "I gave him a Gr'aalian name. Rohn'd'arinn. It means 'Eyes of smoke'."

Kraglin looked very uncomfortable and began to fidget. He seemed to be waiting for his Captain to disapprove or ridicule him. 

Yondu thought about it a moment, then gruffly said, "It's a good name. Fits ya'.". He turned to Kyra and demanded, "Hey, how come he gets a name and I don't?".

Kyra didn't even need to think about it and responded, "You are Shar'd'rho, 'Heart of Fire'". 

"I like that.", Yondu grinned in approval. He whistled his Yaka arrow out of the sheath and let it hover a few feet away. Yondu pursed his lips, gave a sharp, staccato series of whistles and the arrow burst into flame. "Yeah, it fits me good.". He whistled again and the arrow extinguished itself then snugged back into the sheath.

Kyra smiled fondly at her man, glad he was satisfied with his name. 

"Shan, what does your name mean?", Kraglin asked.

Kyra grinned mischievously and answered before her sister could. "Shan'tir means 'Rain Shadow', because her sense of humor is a bit dry.", Kyra laughed.

"I don't get it.", Kraglin admitted.

Shan'tir gave her sister a murderous look, but tried to explain, "A rain shadow is an area behind a mountain range where rain can't fall. The rain falls on one side of the mountain, but can't make it over the top. The leeward side of the mountain is always dry." She glared at her sister again, for good measure, then softened when Kraglin asked, "So your nickname, Shan, means 'rain'?".

Shan'tir shook her head and explained, "Actually, the Gr'aal naming system is reversed from what you are probably used to. Shan means 'shadow' and tir means 'rain'. Kyra'zh'au reads from left to right as 'Moon Golden’, but her name is actually Golden Moon."

"Yer name is Moon?", Yondu snickered at Kyra. 

"Oh hush. My world has two moons. My eye color is the same as our secondary moon. Don't tease me.", she replied, swatting his arm playfully. 

"Well, ya do have nice eyes.", he purred, running his fingers down the side of her face.


	20. Suspicion of Smuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of Nova Corps officers confront Omin'voh over allegations of smuggling illegal goods off the Gr'aal homeworld.

A small group of Nova Corps Star Blaster ships flew over the volcanic badlands near the House of Glass. Simmering volcanic craters steamed and occasionally spit out a smattering of ash, adding to the miserably low visibility. Glowing rivers of lava flowed across the ground and disappeared into deep canyons. Shattered chunks of black volcanic glass littered the area, some as large as the Star Blaster ships.

The crafts came in for a landing near a cluster of volcanic bubbles that comprised the Noble House of Glass. Denarian Karnuk, commander of the Nova Corps officers, exited his ship and turned to his officers.

"We need to find proof that Omin'voh is smuggling out contraband and we just received word that she has ordered the death of her niece for unknown reasons. Stick together and stay alert for any signs of trouble." Karnuk addressed his officers.

The group headed toward one of the larger domes, hands hovering near their weapons. He and his officers were met near the entrance by a small group of Gr'aalian warriors dressed in the black uniforms, trimmed in orange-red, that marked them as warriors of the Noble House of Glass. Denarian Karnuk tensed, expecting trouble, but a red haired woman dressed in the finer clothing of an aristocrat stepped forward and greeted them warmly.

"To what to we owe this honorable visit from the Nova Corps?", the woman asked pleasantly, bowing slightly at the waist.

"I am Denarian Karnuk. We are here to inspect the premises. Omin'voh of the Noble House of Glass has been accused of smuggling illegal trade goods offworld.", Karnuk explained.

The red haired woman frowned and gave the man a haughty look, then finally bit out "The Matriarch is within. Follow me.". She turned and walked toward the entrance, not even bothering to see if the Nova Corps officers were following. She led them to the throne room, where Omin'voh lounged casually, deeply engrossed in paperwork of some sort.

"Matriarch, the Nova Corps have sent representatives. They believe we are smuggling goods offworld.", Shay'lin addressed her leader.

Omin'voh looked surprised, set her papers aside and gave her full attention to the Nova Corps officers.

"You simply MUST be joking.", Omin'voh said with a slight smile. "My humble kingdom is quite resource-poor. We have very little to offer to offworlders.", she reassured.

Denarian Karnuk stepped forward and held up a portable holoscreen displaying the Tazerwhip. "Illegal items were found in the private collection of one Asterio Castle, a wealthy trader. The items were stolen from his safe and wound up on the black market.", Karnuk embellished.

Omin'voh stepped forward and studied the holoscreen, then said "Tazerwhips are illegal trade goods, but they are typically found in the desert region, not here. Why would you assume this came from my Noble House?"

Karnuk swiped a finger over the holoscreen and the image switched to the amber-hued gemstone with the branching crack down the middle. "This was the other item of contraband. One of our employees recognized this symbol as belonging to your Noble House. An officers badge, I believe? Would you care to explain how this came into the possession of a trader?"

The expression on Omin'vohs face never even flickered. She responded smoothly with, "I assure you I have no idea how that badge went missing. It may have been stolen for all I know. It truly is a worthless trinket made of Vesper resin. We use the resin to make windows.". Omin'voh waved a hand dismissively as if this business was beneath her.

"That may be the case, Ma'am, but we still need to search the premises.", Karnuk stubbornly stood his ground. 

"Fine, do as you wish.", Omin'voh casually said over her shoulder as she returned to her throne. "Shay'lin, escort these officers to our storage rooms. Let them search all they want. The east storage room is the one we use most often. Start there, if that is agreeable with Denarian Karnuk." Omin'voh said, then returned to studying her papers.

"I will choose where we begin our search, if it's all the same to you, Ma'am.", Karnuk bit out through clenched teeth. He truly hated dealing with royal families and he didn't trust this woman not to move contraband from one location to another as soon as his men started searching the east storage area. 

"Fine, the matter truly doesn’t concern me.", Omin'voh waved her hand in a 'shooing' motion, not even bothering to look up from her paperwork.

 

Shay'lin escorted the Nova Corps officers to the west side storage area, upon the insistence of Karnuk. The room was large and filled with mostly empty shelves, but the officers began to search regardless. Two officers stayed outside to guard the door, alert for any danger. 

"Don't forget the boxes on the far wall over there.", Shay'lin sneered, not even feigning civility.

Karnuk didn't like her attitude and decided she needed to go. "I'd prefer if you waited out in the hall while we search.", he snapped. 

Shay'lin stalked off, totally ignored the guards, and leaned against the wall outside. She crossed her arms and looked as if she had much more important things to do. 

"Check those boxes over there.", Karnuk ordered. The officers spread out in the mostly empty area near the far wall. Shay'lin casually brushed her hand over a panel on the wall and there was a subtle grinding noise from the other room. One man shouted in alarm and the two officers guarding the door whipped around to see what the problem was. 

With a thunderous crash, the floor split in two, dropping the Nova Corps officers into a pit below. The guards started to run to the aid of their companions, but their arms and legs didn't seem to be working. They both slumped to the floor with tiny darts sticking out of their necks. 

Shay'lin casually strolled past the officers that she stunned, and peered down into the pit. The Nova Corps officers were floundering around in a deep pool of murky water. Denarian Karnuk had managed to leap toward the edge of the pit and grab a hand hold. He dangled below Shay'lin's feet, struggling to pull himself up. She sneered down at him, then stepped on his fingers. A gurgling roar erupted from the water below and men began to scream in terror. Karnuk couldn't see what was happening to his men, but he had no way to help them anyway. He tried not to cry out as Shay'lin ground her foot into his digits, crunching the finger bones underfoot. Denarian Karnuk finally slipped from the edge. With a scream of rage, he plunged into the black water below. Shay'lin turned away, looking bored, and called out to a handful of Gr'aalian warriors who had appeared by the door. 

"Take the other two officers to the east storage room. That Chova hasn't been fed in a while.", Shay'lin ordered, then briskly headed back to the throne room.


	21. Weapons Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra and Shan give the Ravagers a lesson on Gr'aalian weapons and anatomy in hopes that the Ravagers won't pee their pants in the heat of battle.

Yondu called a meeting for all the Ravagers. They were surprised that the gathering was being held in the cargo hold. Many of them were grumbling or chattering excitedly, wondering what was going on. There were targets placed around the room and a table held a variety of mysterious objects.

"Listen up!", Yondu shouted. "Kyra an' Shan are gonna go over Gr'aalian weapons and how to kill a Gr'aal. We got word that a group a' the' furry little buggers r' headed our way. They wanna kill Kyra and that damn sure ain't gonna happen!". Yondu glared at the assembled Ravagers, letting them know that if she died, their lives would be forfeit.

Kyra began by saying, "For those of you who don't know, our mother's sister, Omin'voh, is a truly evil woman. Her name loosely translates as 'Black Void'. 'Omin' is not the color black, it translates more as a darkness of the soul. Her name is deliberately written backwards from the typical Gr'aalian style because she is forever marked as corrupted. There has always been something....not right inside her. She tortured animals when she was a cub. She enjoys inflicting pain, even on her own people. She uses people and, when she no longer has a use for them, she kills them without any emotion at all. She should have been executed for her crimes, but she was one of grandmother's favorite cubs, from a mate she lost at a young age. Grandmother couldn't bear to kill her. Instead, she was exiled, but she managed to carve out her own territory, the House of Glass. If the Nova Corps manages to handle things, then none of you will have to deal with Omin'voh in person, but just be warned that she is a dangerous, highly unstable person."

"She sounds hot! Think she'd be up for a date?!", a Ravager shouted from the group, causing gales of laughter.

"Pick up crazy women on yer own damn time, Halfnut.", Yondu answered, shaking his head at the deranged Ravager who had begun to cackle maniacally.

Kyra cleared her throat loudly and continued, "If we encounter any of Omin'voh's warriors, there will most likely be a mix of male and female warriors. The males are stronger, more aggressive, and much more unpredictable. They are almost suicidal in their fervor for battle. The females, on the other hand, can actually be more dangerous opponents. They will use stealth and agility instead of brute force. They are still remarkably strong and savage, so don't underestimate them."

Kyra had Shan'tir stand with her legs slightly spread and her arms out to the sides, and used her as a model for Gr'aalian anatomy. 

Kyra pointed to Shan's chest and began, "The Gr'aal have four lungs, two primary and two smaller secondary lungs. We also have 2 hearts. Chest shots can be fatal, but you will have to work harder to achieve a kill. If you fire from the side, you will be more likely to kill your foe.". 

A Ravager stepped forward and asked "Can't you just shoot 'em in the head? That usually works real good." The Ravagers burst into laughter. They knew how to kill. Who was this woman to teach them what they already knew?

Kyra waited for the laughter to die down, then calmly stated "Yes, head shots will work, but I recommend two shots instead of one. The Gr'aal heal very, very quickly. A head wound, even a blade completely through the skull, is not often fatal. You may actually experience a moment of panic when your enemy gets back up when they should be very, very dead. The Nova Corps call it the 'Zombie Effect'. When whole armies lie dead at your feet, then slowly begin to rise back up and attack you, it can be a bit unnerving. You may, in fact, soil yourselves."

The Ravagers began to mutter among themselves and a few whistled in awe. They'd seen some weird shit before, but nothing like that. 

"Shaddap, ya' buncha mangy dogs!", Yondu bellowed, then added "Quit pissin' yer pants and pay attention!"

Kyra waited for the noise to die down again, then continued, "Try to focus on the head, throat, and chest. Remember to double-tap, always, or you might get a nasty surprise."

Next, Shan'tir and Kyra chose a few Gr'aalian weapons from the table and held them up to the assembled Ravagers. 

"Shan'tir brought quite a few weapons with her when she boarded the ship at Knowhere.", Kyra began. She held up a bizarre creature to the crowd. It looked like a cross between a Terran toad, chameleon, and porcupine. It had a wide, toad-like mouth and bulging eyes atop its head. The pebbled skin was a neutral beige color.

"This is a Torpor Toad. It may look strange or harmless to you all, but it can fire paralyzing darts from its back.", Kyra explained.

She stretched the creature to show the double row of densely-packed spines running down its back. 

"If you are hit with one of these, you will drop almost instantly. You will be completely helpless when a Gr'aalian warrior finally decides to cut your throat." 

She gently laid the creature against her left forearm with its tail end toward her wrist. It obediently wrapped its long legs around her arm and settled into place. She stroked the creature's head affectionately and it settled its short, thick tail between her thumb and index finger and into the palm of her hand. The Ravagers that were closest were startled when the creature changed color to blend in with the leather gauntlet on Kyra's arm. 

"As you can see, the toad can become nearly invisible. It will blend with its surroundings, which makes these weapons very difficult to detect. You may already be paralyzed before you even see the weapon. Thankfully, the paralyzing toxin doesn't last very long." Kyra continued by giving a demonstration of the creature's abilities, "The tail sits in the palm of your hand. If you squeeze the tail like so..." she aimed at one of the targets and two darts suddenly appeared on the surface, quivering slightly, "the Torpor Toad will fire two darts. The darts fire from the base of the spine and work upward toward the neck. When all the darts are gone, the toad becomes harmless until they grow back."

Kyra gently released the creature from her arm and set it on the table, where it immediately changed color to conceal itself. She unlatched her Tazerwhip and motioned for the Ravagers to step back. 

"This is a Tazerwhip", she said, "It is not a common weapon, so you may luck out and never see one, aside from mine." She flicked the weapon toward a target, simultaneously stroking the trigger mechanism. The whip snapped against the target and left a smoking burn mark across the surface. Taserface flinched and sidled backwards into the crowd, not needing another demonstration of the powerful weapon. Kyra expertly coiled the whip and settled it into its holster, then turned toward her sister. 

"Shan'tir will now demonstrate what a Phasedagger can do to flesh", Kyra instructed. "May we have a volunteer?", she asked. 

Every Ravager's eyes flew open in surprise. They had watched Kyra melt through a safe with a Phasedagger on her first mission. There was no way in hell anyone was going to volunteer their own skin to be seared by that red-hot poker of doom! 

The room had gone deathly quiet as Kyra and Shan surveyed the crowd. Shan'tir looked irritated at the show of cowardice and snapped "Blazing suns! You all look like frightened cubs! We aren't going to hurt you! We need someone to handle the weapon, so you get a feel for it!"

A Ravager finally stepped forward. Kyra recognized him as one of Taserface's cronies. He was a stocky man with a reddish beard who wore thick glasses that looked like goggles. 

"What was your name again? Jeff?", Kyra asked.

"Yes Ma'am, but it's spelled Gef.", the man replied. Gef stared at the Phasedagger Shan was holding and tried very hard not to tremble. It was shaped like a short, thick cylinder but it had crystalline, segmented eyes and tiny little legs that it kept tucked up tight against its body.

Shan'tir handed him a heat-resistant glove and instructed, "This will protect your hand, but you may still feel some of the heat. Hold the Phasedagger like this..." she carefully handed him the short, stubby weapon, "and you trigger it by pressing here." Gef stared in horror at the insectoid creature in his hand, which was starting to glow and heat up. 

"I just remembered I don't like bugs.", Gef said. His eyes rolled up in his head and he slid to the floor. The Phasedagger slipped out of his hand and dropped onto his beard, which started to singe. Shan quickly snatched up the creature and turned it off before it seriously injured the man. Kraglin rushed forward and patted out a few flames that had erupted in Gef's beard. 

Yondu watched the demonstration with a look of absolute disgust. "Why did I hire this stupid buncha' assholes?", he muttered under his breath. "Kraglin, take him to the med bay before I kick his ass out th' airlock.", Yondu grumbled.

"Yes sir!", Kraglin replied. He chose a few Ravagers from the group to help drag Gef to the medical bay. They left as quickly as possible so the other Ravagers could get back to their lesson. Kraglin lingered for a moment near Shan'tir.

"Sorry about that, Shan.", Kraglin whispered. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't wanna miss out on anything." Kraglin smiled at her and ran his fingers gently down her cheek, then hurried to follow the other Ravagers.

As Kraglin left, Kyra held up a pale, armadillo-like creature to the crowd of Ravagers. "This is called a Disruptor. It is usually rolled up into a ball. If you encounter one of these, run like hell."


	22. Displays of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a fluff chapter, developing the relationships between Yondu and Kyra, and Kraglin and Shan.

"Cap'n. Yer due on the bridge in one hour.", Kraglin's voice crackled over the private intercom in Yondu's cabin. Yondu muttered obscenities and reached for the switch to reply to his wake up call. He had been deeply asleep, curled up on his side with Kyra snuggled up against his back. 

"Be there in a bit, Kraglin.", Yondu replied after keying the switch.

He tried to sit up, but Kyra wouldn't let go of him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, determined to keep Yondu in bed. 

"Leggo, woman, I need t' get t' work.", Yondu grumbled in exasperation, trying to twist himself out of her grip.

"Mrrrrr.....", was the only reply as Kyra snuggled her face into his side and gripped tighter.

Yondu wiggled to the edge of the bed, dragging Kyra with him, and managed to stand up. Kyra stubbornly refused to let go, so Yondu ended up standing there with her arms wrapped around his waist and her legs still on the bed. She started to slide, but her arms caught on a certain....protrusion on Yondu's body. Her eyes popped open and she looked up at him with a mischievous grin. 

Yondu sighed in resignation. He keyed the intercom and said, "Kraglin, I'm gonna be a bit late.". He glared down at Kyra, feigning irritation. "Yer an insatiable hussy, ya' know that?", he said, flashing a snaggle-toothed grin.

Kyra started a low, rumbling purr and began to rub her cheek across Yondu's belly, moving lower and lower.

 

******

 

On the bridge, Kraglin was preparing for the day shift to take over. Shan'tir had come up to the bridge to keep him company and to spend some time with a few friends she'd made among the Ravagers. She grinned at Kraglin after hearing the message that Yondu would be a bit late, guessing the reason for his tardiness. 

"I've never seen my sister so taken with anyone before.", Shan'tir told Kraglin. "She tends to be a bit more...cerebral than most Gr'aalian females. She's more interested in developing better tools, ships, and weapons than she is in courting male Gr'aalians. Everyone says she'd rather breed weapons than breed with males.", Shan added with a chuckle. 

Kraglin shook his head, a smile curling one corner of his mouth. "It's weird to hear about 'breeding' tools, weapons, and ships. I'm used to things bein' made of metal and plastic, and not actually bein' alive."

Shan'tir smiled fondly at Kraglin. "I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that your weapons and ships aren't living creatures. It seems so odd. I'm used to having to care for my personal weapons, making sure they have enough food and water."

Kraglin said, "Well, we still have to clean and maintain our weapons, otherwise they won't work when we need 'em. Yondu says, 'A dirty weapon leads to a dead Ravager'. Our weapons are our friends, and it's important to take good care of them.". Kraglin's voice softened a bit and he stared longingly at Shan'tir. He reached out and traced his long, slender fingers down her arm. She jumped at the touch, then relaxed. 

"You sure don't seem very comfortable with me sometimes.", Kraglin whispered, confusion filling his eyes.

"I'm not used to displaying affection the way you do. The Gr'aal will hug and wrestle with each other, but we don't usually touch each other in gentle ways.", Shan'tir explained.

Kraglin thought a moment, then said, "Miss Kyra seems pretty touchy-feely. She's held my arm while we were walking. I've seen her touch the Captain in all sorts of ways." Kraglin noticed an odd look from Shan and added hurriedly, "I ain't a pervert or nothin'! She n' Yondu don't always wait til they're alone before they get a bit hot n' heavy.". 

Shan'tir grinned at his embarrassment and explained, "My sister is a bit of an odd one. She is less of a fighter than many Gr'aalian females. She was always fairly gentle, even when we were cubs. Most of the Gr'aal tend to be less 'touchy-feely' as you say, and we are fairly aggressive in our lovemaking. We heal so quickly that it doesn't matter if we get a few bites and scratches."

A thought occurred to Shan'tir and she blurted out, "I haven't hurt you too badly, have I, Rohn'd'arinn? I didn't even think to ask what is acceptable mating behavior for your species. I am so sorry! I don't always think before I act!". Her voice had risen in a near-panic and her green eyes clouded with concern.

"I'm ok, don't worry, Shan. It might be good to tone things down a bit though, since I don't heal so fast.", Kraglin added, rubbing at the sore spots on his neck.

"When your shift is over, will you teach me the ways of your people, Rohn'd'arinn? Will you teach me gentleness?", Shan'tir whispered shyly, feeling like a cub who had just blossomed into womanhood.

"It would be my pleasure.", Kraglin replied, reaching out to caress her cheek.


	23. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravagers come across a damaged Gr'aalian ship adrift in space. Is it a trap? Of course it's a trap!

"Cap'n, there's somethin' comin' up on our starboard side. Looks like a ship...I think. Looks disabled. Lotta debris floatin' around.", Kraglin reported.

Yondu came forward to get a closer look. Cargo and broken items floated gently in the vacuum of space. Yondu spotted several bodies in the blackness as well. The 'ship' looked like an elongated rock with a tail. There were fin-like structures folded against the narrower 'tail' end, another along the top edge of the structure, and another visible on the side. 

Yondu snapped on the intercom and said, "Kyra, Shan, git up t' the bridge. We got an unknown craft outside. Might be Gr'aalian. Ravagers, prepare the M-ships! We either got us a battle, or one hell of a salvage operation.". Yondu turned off the intercom and commanded, "Kraglin, scan that thing fer life signs."

"Aye, Cap'n.", Kraglin responded, flipping switches on the controls. A moment later, he reported, "There's a sound comin' from the ship, probably the engines tryin' t' fire, but I'm not reading any life signs."

Yondu nodded his head, but his mouth was set in a grim line. He had a bad feeling about this. 

Kyra and Shan entered the bridge and gasped when they saw the strange craft. 

"That's a Gr'aal ship!", Kyra exclaimed.

"What could possibly have damaged a Scimitar-class ship?", Shan'tir wondered.

As the Eclector slowly cruised through the devastation, Yondu became more agitated. 

"Damage looks recent, real recent." Yondu observed. "I don't see another ship, so what caused this? Kraglin, scan the area. I don't like surprises. This whole thing is makin' me twitchy." Yondu sat down in the co-pilot chair and started flipping switches. Images of his Ravagers popped up on the holoscreen in front of him. He gave a satisfied nod when he saw that they were ready for anything.

A body gently bumped up against the cockpit window, startling everyone. The man was definitely Gr'aalian. His stripes stood out boldly in the lights of the ship. His short, heavily furred tail was another obvious sign. A second body fetched up against the glass as Kraglin announced, "No signs of another ship, Cap'n."

"It's odd that they all seem to be from the southern polar region." Kyra observed, "See? They all have short tails."

Shan'tir snapped her head up, dawning realization flickering across her face. "We may have a problem." She turned to Yondu and quickly explained, "They can hibernate in extreme cold."

"Aw, hell.." Yondu began.

An electrical charge surged through the Gr'aal pressed up against the cockpit glass. They convulsed and a clear, jellyfish-like creature popped over their heads. The Gr'aal warriors jerked to jittery life, eyes slowly opening, mouths gasping for air inside the clear creatures. Each man pulled something from his belt and slapped it up against the cockpit glass. The objects looked like large, flattened cones. As they were pushed up against the glass, their undersides oozed and adhered to the glass. The warriors snapped off an antennae-like feeler from each creature, then quickly pushed away from the ship.

"Mines!", Kyra screamed and threw herself across Yondu.

Fire blossomed outside the cockpit, blinding everyone. A few moments later, everyone blinked and looked around.

"Why ain't we dead?", Kraglin asked, his voice wavering a bit.

Kyra, straddling Yondu, looked quite surprised as well.

"Darlin', I appreciate the thought, but now ain't the time.", Yondu grinned impishly.

Kyra craned her head around to look at the unblemished glass. "It held.", she stated in wonder.

"The Eclector ain't some garbage scow. She's tough!", Yondu stated with pride. 

Kyra quickly kissed Yondu's cheek, then hopped off his lap.

Yondu turned on the intercom and yelled "M-ships launch! We got us some trouble, boys!"

More Gr'aal were awakening from hibernation and attempting to mine the ship. Small explosions could be heard from all sides.

"Cap'n! We got reports of somethin' trying to cut through the hull near the cargo hold.", Kraglin shouted as the ship rocked from more explosions.

Yondu got back on the intercom and commanded "Tullk, git some boys down to th' cargo hold and prepare to be boarded. M-ships, scrape these bastards off my hull before they cut through th' ship!"

Shan'tir pointed toward the Gr'aalian ship and said, "They are powering up the ship. It's moving!". 

The fins that Yondu noticed before were unfurling and soaking up the solar radiation from a nearby star. The tail fins snapped open and bent to catch the solar wind. The ship began its slow, ponderous turn toward the Eclector. Gasses vented out of the posterior, helping to propel the massive ship.

"We are not much of a space-faring race. Our ships are large and slow.", Kyra explained for the benefit of the Ravagers. "The ships lack weapons, but are extremely tough. Their hides are covered in thick layers of iron and stone. The adult creatures spend all their time in space and feed upon comets and asteroids. Our only real worry is the ship ramming us or eating us."

"Eating us?! Ya' gotta be kiddin' me!", Yondu exclaimed.

Kyra pointed toward the massive creature and Yondu noticed a crack appearing along the front edge of the Gr'aalian ship. The crack spread wider and he caught a glimpse of teeth the size of his M-ships that looked to be composed of diamond. The M-ships began to fire upon the behemoth, with little result. An M-ship strayed too close to the mouth of the foreign ship and disappeared in an explosive crunch. 

"Cap'n! The hull's been breached in the cargo bay!", Kraglin shouted. 

"Damn! Kraglin, git down there and help Tullk. I'll fly the ship.", Yondu commanded.

"Aye, sir!", Kraglin relinquished control of the ship and unlatched himself from the pilot seat.

Shan'tir snapped to attention and said "Let me go as well, Alpha!"

"No, Shan.", Kyra objected, "You have more military expertise than I do. Yondu needs you on the bridge to advise him. I'm useless in these situations. I can go below and help Kraglin."

"Like hell you will, woman!", Yondu yelled. "I ain't gonna have you gettin' hurt. Besides, you got babies t' worry about. Sit yer butt down and strap in, cuz it's gonna be a bumpy ride!", he exclaimed as a trio of explosions rocked the ship.

Kyra lurched sideways and nearly fell over Yondu's chair. She decided to take his advice and quickly strapped herself into a nearby seat. Kraglin slammed into a wall as he dashed toward the door. He took a moment to steady himself and paused long enough to hug Shan'tir fiercely. She kissed his cheek and whispered "Be safe, Rohn'd'arinn.", then settled herself into a chair.

"The weakest points on a Gr'aalian ship are the fins!", Shan'tir shouted to Yondu. "If you cut them off, the ship will be crippled."

"Alright, Mr. Spacewhale, yer about t' get a haircut.", Yondu grinned as he engaged the lasers.

 

******

 

Kraglin loped down the corridor, long legs eating up the distance. He skidded to a halt at the entrance to the cargo hold. He could hear gunfire and the screams of Ravagers and Gr'aal alike. He risked a quick glance around the corner and saw complete chaos. The Ravagers were putting up a good fight, but the Gr'aal seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Several Ravagers were down, with darts protruding from their faces and necks. Kraglin noticed that Tullk and Halfnut had managed to set up a force field to keep the cargo hold from decompressing where the Gr'aal had cut through the hull. Tullk was taking no chances with these vicious Gr'aalian warriors. He was double-tapping every one of them, sometimes opting for three or four shots, just to make sure they stayed dead. 

Kraglin saw Taserface go down under multiple attackers. Kraglin didn't like the blowhard, but he couldn't let a fellow Ravager die. He stepped around the corner, gun blazing, and knocked several of the attackers off of Taserface. He was careful to double-tap as well, remembering the lessons from Kyra and Shan. 

Taserface scrambled to his feet, grabbed a weapon, and rejoined the fight. Several Gr'aalian warriors went down under the onslaught, but Taserface had forgotten the training from Shan and Kyra. When the 'dead' Gr'aal twitched, then crawled to their feet and rushed him, he panicked and ran. 

"Double-tap 'em, Taserface!", Kraglin shouted above the noise. He fired upon several of the Gr'aal that were pursuing Taserface, giving him a moment to compose himself. He finally managed to control his fear and put the Gr'aal down for good. Once the Ravagers took control of the situation, all they had to do was wait by the hole in the hull for any stray Gr'aal that tried to come through. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

 

******

 

The 'Spacewhale' as Yondu called it, didn't have much fight left. All of its fins were now missing and it was adrift in space. The Ravagers had found an entry point and boarded the ship, where they found only one Gr'aalian male piloting the ship. He was brought back to the Eclector for questioning while the Ravagers proceeded to strip the ship of anything that wasn't nailed down. Halfnut and Gef were trying to figure out a way to extract some of the smaller diamond teeth from the creature without getting eaten. The pilot had surrendered without a fight and had been taken to a holding facility aboard the Eclector.

"Boy, you wanna tell me what that was all about?", Yondu growled, gazing down at the bound Gr'aal.

The Gr'aalian pilot glared defiantly at Yondu and refused to speak. 

Kyra stepped forward and asked, "Did Omin'voh send you to kill me? Why does she want me dead?"

The Gr'aalian male finally found his voice and spit out, "You are a traitor! Omin'voh said you killed her messenger. She said you sold Gr'aalian technology to offworlders!"

Kyra sighed and replied, "My aunt says many things, none of which are true. Well, I did kill the man she sent, but the only message he was bringing was death. Her 'messenger' threw a Disruptor into my sleeping chamber."

The man seemed surprised, but still stubbornly refused to believe his Matriarch was a liar.

Shan'tir added her support for her sister, "We have proof that Omin'voh sold a Tazerwhip and an officer's badge from the House of Glass to an offworlder. The Nova Corps has gotten involved."

Kyra studied the stubborn man, then said, "I suspect that Omin'voh is plotting something foul. We need to capture her, so I can use my gift of Far-Sight on her. With luck, it will reveal the entirety of her plan. Do you know if she's done anything unusual lately? Given any odd orders?".

The pilot muttered, "Animals. She's had us all gathering a lot of animals, plants too. She's got enough for an entire Gr'aalian zoo."

Shan'tir looked shocked and blurted out, "If she's smuggling out plant and animal species, she could decimate entire planets!".

A disturbing thought occurred to Kyra. She turned to the pilot and asked, "Has Omin'voh been acting erratically lately? Well, more erratic than usual? She hasn't been infected with a Long One, has she?".

The man shook his head and said, "I would have noticed if she was infected. No, she's still her usual self. Erratic, but that is nothing new.". 

Something inside the pilot suddenly seemed to give way and he blurted out, "I told my sister it was a mistake to join the House of Glass! She didn't listen to me!" He shook his head sadly, then continued, "Omin'voh killed my sister. For no reason at all! She just happened to be nearby when Omin'voh became displeased with her warriors. She killed my sister because she was convenient.", the man growled.

Yondu studied the Gr'aalian male, then asked, "You want a new job? How 'bout you join up with us and kick that hag’s ass?"


	24. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gr'aalian defector helps Yondu, Kyra, Kraglin, and Shan come up with a way to sneak into the House of Glass and capture Omin'voh.

The pilot from the Gr'aalian ship was named Rohk'd'ree, 'Cry of the hawk', and hailed from the Noble House of Spears. The northern mountain region specialized in flying creatures and most of their people were excellent pilots. His dark orange eyes focused on Yondu, trying to decide if the blue-skinned man was serious. Rohk nervously ran his fingers through his spiky, dark red hair. 

"You want me to what?", Rohk asked incredulously.

"Help us take down Omin'voh.", Yondu answered, trying to keep his patience. "The Nova Corps is s'posed t' be handlin' this mess, but so far they ain't done shit. I'm gettin' tired of that bitch sendin' people after my woman, so I figgered we'd take the fight t' her.", Yondu added.

Kyra asked, "Do you know of any way we can sneak into the House of Glass? If we can get some of the Ravagers inside, we may be able to defeat her."

Rohk thought a moment, then said, "There are many old lava tubes running under the city. Some of them are used to channel in fresh water and to remove sewage." 

Yondu wrinkled his nose and replied, "I ain't crawling through no damn sewer. Guess I can give that job t' Taserface, since he acted like a cowardly little shit fighting those Gr'aal.". 

Kraglin seemed deep in thought and wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He nodded his head, seeming to come to some sort of decision, and said, "I think I've got an idea. Omin'voh must have offworlder technology if she's selling prohibited goods. She'd have a way t' contact the buyers, wouldn't she? We can pretend that Rohk was picked up by Scrappers as th' only survivor from th' ship."

Rohk instantly picked up on the idea and added, "I can contact her and say that the Gr'aalian warriors were victorious against the Ravagers, but both ships were heavily damaged during the battle. If she thinks Kyra is dead, she will have no reason to expect an attack from us." 

Yondu nodded his head. "That's a damn good idea. Maybe we'll end up makin' a Ravager out a' you, Rohk.", Yondu grinned.

 

******

 

"This is pilot Rohk'd'ree reporting. The attack on the Ravager vessel was successful, but we suffered heavy losses. I am the only survivor and the Fierce Scimitar has been so disabled that I can no longer fly her. Those bastard Ravagers cut off her fins!" 

"Excellent work, pilot. You are sure the traitor Kyra'zh'au is dead?", Omin'voh asked, her image wavering slightly on the holoscreen.

"The Ravager ship was completely destroyed, including all of the smaller ships.", Rohk lied, hoping his acting was better than he thought.

"Good, good. Where are you calling from, pilot?", Omin'voh inquired, suspicion creeping into her voice. Her eyes darted around, looking for clues to Rohk's surroundings, seeking discrepancies in his story.

"A Scrapper vessel came across the remains of our two ships and took me aboard. Their Captain said, once they have finished salvaging the materials from the Ravager ship, they are willing to bring me back to the homeworld.", Rohk replied.

"Excellent work, pilot. You will be rewarded for your bravery.", Omin'voh said.

"Uh, Matriarch, the Scrappers said they expect to be paid for delivering me to G'vaar. I h-hope this doesn't change your mind about wanting me back on homeworld.", Rohk'd'ree stammered uncertainly.

"Don't worry, pilot. You are more important to us than any fee these...Scrappers might charge us.", Omin'voh said, her voice dripping with contempt for all non-Gr'aalian races.

"Thank you, Matriarch.", Rohk said, looking quite relieved, "I look forward to coming home soon."

Rohk'd'ree ended communications with the Gr'aalian homeworld and turned to look at the Ravagers hidden out of sight of the holoscreen. 

"She seems to have fallen for it.", Rohk said to Yondu. He sighed in relief, glad he no longer had to face the Matriarch on the holoscreen. He would have to face her in person soon, but he wasn't going to worry about that right now.

Yondu nodded his head. "Ya' did good. Now we need to 'liberate' ourselves a Scrapper vessel and some clothes so we can get the second part a' this plan underway."

"Cap'n.", Kraglin said, "We've got a message from the Nova Corps. They sent some officers to check out Omin'voh and they've all disappeared. They're sending in troops to the Gr'aal homeworld."

A grin slowly spread across Yondu's face. "Lemme talk to 'em fer a minute. I got an idea."


	25. Sewer Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of Ravagers and Nova Corps officers brave the sewers under the House of Glass while Kraglin pretends to be a Scrapper Captain.

The Ravager M-ship broke orbit and screamed across the volcanic landscape below. The bleak vista was nothing but black and grey rocks, interspersed with massive chunks of sharp-edged obsidian. Volcanic peaks spewed forth bright orange-red lava onto the plains below. Some areas were covered in thick drifts of pale grey volcanic ash. Deep canyons slashed the landscape, some with rivers of molten lava pouring over their sides. The M-ship stayed low, hugging the craggy hills and valleys, then dove into a deep rift in the barren terrain. 

"The sewage outlet should be somewhere up on the right.", Shan'tir said, examining the map drawn up by Rohk'd'ree, then pointing at a nearly vertical cliff face.

"Can't believe I got stuck with this shit job.", muttered Taserface from the pilot seat.

A Nova Corps officer grinned at him from a nearby seat and quipped, "You must have done something to piss off your boss."

Taserface shot him a murderous look and sniped back, "You got stuck with the same job, so who did you piss off?".

The Nova Corps officer scowled at that and replied primly, "A Nova Corps officer is required to do any duty assigned to us, no matter how foul." 

A brawny, bearded Ravager called Burl barked a laugh. "Foulest thing I know of is ol' Muckle-dun here.", the Ravager said, pointing to a filthy man in a nearby seat.

The man's skin was an indeterminate color, blotchy tan, brown, and a few patches of green that no one really wanted to discuss. He grinned at the Nova Corps officer, exposing the rotten stumps of his teeth. The Nova Corps officer gagged at the putrid stench issuing forth from that noxious crevice.

"Muckle-dun thinks baths are bad for yer health and that dirt is therapeutic.", Burl said, pronouncing the word carefully. "He actually volunteered for this job.", Burl grinned at the three Nova Corps officers, enjoying their discomfort. Burl no longer had a sense of smell, so working with Muckle-dun didn't bother him one bit. 

 

The lava tube that acted as a sewage system for the Noble House of Glass was approximately 15 meters up the sheer cliff face and large enough for the M-ship to land inside. Taserface cautiously brought the ship in for a landing inside the tunnel. The ship fit, but didn't have a lot of wiggle room. The reluctant invaders disembarked carefully, so as to avoid the sewage running through the center of the lava tube. 

"I'll take point.", Taserface announced, "Shan, you follow me since you know where the hell we're going. Nova Corps in the middle, and Burl and Muckle watch our asses."

"Got it, boss.", Burl replied. The stocky Ravager unholstered a weapon that looked like the love child of a sawed-off shotgun and a laser cannon.

The group moved cautiously at first, expecting trouble. Denarian Artoz kept his Nova Corps officers in line, snapping at them occasionally if they clustered too close to each other. He was a stern, older man with a grey buzz-cut. The other officers were pretty sure his sense of humor died before space was colonized. 

After several minutes of nothing but trickling sewage, they started moving at a faster pace. They came to a lower section of the tunnel, where the walls narrowed in a bit, and they had to wade through knee deep water and sewage, much to their dismay. 

"Something bit me!", Denarian Artoz shouted, leaping out of the water and trying to crawl up the curved wall of the tunnel. An eel-like creature was writhing on his leg, trying to burrow deeper into the tough fabric of his uniform. Shan'tir dashed forward and slashed at the wriggling, greenish-black thing, cutting it in half. The severed half plopped back into the brackish water, which erupted into frothing life. 

"Get up against the walls!", Shan shouted while trying to support the injured man slumped against her.

"What the hell are those things?", Taserface asked, pointing at the writhing mass of eels happily devouring their companion.

"We call them Dream Eaters. They live in the swamp region, so I don't know how they got here.", Shan explained. "They live and feed in clusters. Their venom contains hallucinogenic chemicals. Once you are bitten, you relax and dream happy dreams while they burrow under your skin and devour you from the inside out.", she stated grimly. 

The Nova Corps officer in her arms smiled languidly, patted her on the shoulder and said, "You're such a nice young lady."

Shan'tir shook her head and tried to suppress a grin. She propped the man against the wall, took out a small knife, and pried the jaws of the dead Dream Eater off the man's leg. "He'll be like this for at least an hour. We should probably take him back to the ship and let him sleep it off. He won't be able to fight in this condition.", Shan explained.

"Shit.", Taserface grumbled, "Fine. Take Mr. Happy back to the ship, but he's Nova Corps so one of your men can take him back.", he snapped irritably while pointing at the Nova Corps officers.

A man volunteered for the job and the two of them worked their way back along the tunnel, carefully avoiding the deep sections of water. Denarian Artoz, leaning heavily on the other officer, loudly exclaimed, “You’re the best! I love you, man!”. 

The other Nova Corps officer replied, “You know, sir, I think I like you better as ‘Mr. Happy’.”

The rest of the unlikely companions edged their way to higher ground and continued on their journey. 

 

******

 

"Scrapper vessel 'Another Man's Treasure' requesting permission to land.", Kraglin spoke into the holoscreen. "We have your stranded pilot aboard."

A red haired Gr'aalian woman appeared on the holoscreen. She gave Kraglin a haughty look, eyeing his dirty clothing and grease-smudged face.

"Yes, yes.", she waved dismissively, "Landing pad 2 is available. I will inform the Matriarch of your arrival.". 

"We expect t' be paid fer this, y'know. We coulda just left him where we found him.", Kraglin added, attempting to act as nasty as Shay'lin. 

Shay'lin narrowed her eyes, her expression radiating hatred. She seemed to gain control of herself with some effort, then sweetly replied, "Don't worry. The Matriarch will reward you for your efforts.". She shut down the connection without another word.

Kraglin grinned at Kyra who was hiding out of range of the holoscreen. "I don't think she likes me much.", he chuckled.

Kyra had watched the interplay from the shadows and nodded her head in agreement. "Shay'lin has always held herself in very high regard and she has a tongue as sharp as a Sky Spear. She must be learning self-control, otherwise you would have gotten an earful. Kyra affected a contemptuous tone and screeched, "How dare you demand payment, impertinent fool! You should be proud to serve the mighty Gr'aal Empire!", then burst out laughing.

Kraglin chuckled at her antics, then looked down at his Scrapper clothing. "Cain't believe I had t' take a shower before gettin' this dirty.", Kraglin complained.

"It was the only way to remove Shan's scent from you, Kraglin.", Kyra said, trying to stifle her giggles, "You don't want any of the Gr'aal to pick up her scent, do you?"

Yondu entered the cabin and checked the Scrapper costumes of his Ravagers. Tullk, Kraglin, and Gef would be escorting Rohk'd'ree into the lair of Omin'voh. 

"I hope this works.", Yondu stated, his body radiating the seriousness of the situation. "Don't let me down, boys."


	26. We're Just Scrappers. Really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin pretends to be a Scrapper Captain in order to infiltrate the enemy base.

Taserface came to a sudden halt in the lava tube and whispered, "Did you hear that?". His voice echoed in the hollow chamber, louder than he intended. 

Everyone paused a moment, straining their ears, but hearing only the incessant drip of water.

"I didn't hear anything.", muttered the remaining Nova Corps officer who had eventually given his name as Skott. 

"I heard it! It's coming from over there.", Muckle-dun said, pointing to a wall of black volcanic glass protruding into the tunnel. 

"Is that one of the city walls?", Taserface asked Shan'tir.

She consulted the hastily drawn up map from Rohk'd'ree. "No, we shouldn't be into the city yet. It's probably just wild Vore Worms eating their way through this glass.", Shan replied.

"Vore Worms?", Skott asked, looking a bit worried.

Shan chuckled and explained, "They are about the size of your thumb and they eat glass. Just glass. They can give you quite a nip if you piss them off though."

Skott visibly relaxed and gave a little sigh of relief. "Remind me never to come back to this horrible death world.", he said, a bit peevishly.

"All right, you lot, let's get this job done so's we can get the hell out of this disgusting sewer!", Taserface commanded. He glared back at the Nova Corps officer and muttered "Friggin' pansy."

The group moved forward, strung out in a well-spaced line. Burl checked behind them once again to make sure they weren't being followed. Muckle-dun dragged his feet in the trickle of sewer water running through this section of the lava tube, trying to collect as much filth on his boots as possible and grinning like a loon.

"Muckle, you look like yer as happy as a clam down here.", Burl observed, shaking his head at the filthy Ravager.

The wall of glass to their right exploded outward, sending glass shrapnel in every direction. The companions ducked and instinctively protected their faces from the deadly missiles. A deep roar reverberated through the sewers as a worm the size of a bus burst into the tunnel. Skott was crushed under the bulk of the creature as it lunged forward to attack the invaders. Everyone opened fire on the massive creature, blowing huge holes in its rubbery sides.

"What the fuck?!", Taserface screamed at Shan while firing at the creature, "I thought you said those damn things were the size of a thumb!".

Shan stood there, gaping in open-mouthed wonder. She finally found her voice amid the chaos and shouted, "Omin'voh must have bred it as a sentry. She's extremely paranoid."

Burl ran over, bellowed "Cover yer ears!", and let loose a deafening blast from his weapon. The beast screamed shrilly, then flopped to the tunnel floor, shuddering and leaking pale yellow fluids.

 

******

 

Kraglin, Tullk, and Gef escorted Rohk'd'ree into the throne room of Omin'voh, First Matriarch of the Noble House of Glass. Several guards stopped them at the arched entrance and demanded they disarm themselves.

Kraglin looked up at the woman on the throne and bravely announced, "We ain't givin' up our weapons. There's a lot more a' you than there are of us, and we ain't takin' chances.". Kraglin gestured around the room at the dozen or more guards clothed in the colors of the Noble House of Glass: black Chova hide armor, accented with orange-red. 

"Ma'am, we're just Scrappers. We ain't soldiers. We just wanna git paid.", Kraglin added, trying to convince the woman.

Omin'voh eyed the three men suspiciously, her gaze focusing on Tullk. She noticed his facial tattoos and the huge scars across his cheeks. "He looks like a warrior.", she challenged.

Kraglin had to think fast. "What about Gef here? You think anyone'd hire him as a soldier?", he asked, pointing at the man with the thick, goggle glasses. Gef looked slightly offended, but Kraglin didn't notice.

Omin'voh sighed, then said, "Fine, you may keep your weapons. I truly don't think anyone in their right mind would hire any of you.". She sniffed disdainfully, then turned her attention to Rohk'd'ree. "Pilot, are you well?"

"Yes, Matriarch, these men have treated me with much hospitality.", Rohk answered formally. 

"Very well. Head to your quarters and rest for a while. I expect a full report from you as soon as possible.", Omin'voh commanded. She turned her attention back to the 'Scrappers' and said, "The rest of you may go. Thank you for returning our pilot."

Tullk grabbed Rohk's arm to restrain him and eyed the nearby guards, anticipating a fight.

Kraglin stood his ground and said, "We were promised payment for returning him. Will that be gold, gemstones, or credits, Ma'am?"

A flicker of surprise flashed across Omin'voh's face, to be replaced by a sly grin. She liked this Scrapper Captain, he had guts! She might have to examine his guts later, if he became any more impertinent, but for now, she liked him. She suddenly adopted a conciliatory tone. "My Noble House is resource-poor. I have very little to offer you, unless you value glass, rock, or lava.", she pleaded.

Kraglin looked around at the splendor of the throne room. Black and red silk banners hung around the walls. The floors were covered in finely-woven carpets. Omin'voh herself wore thick, black silk and was adorned with thousands of credits worth of diamonds. Did she think him a fool? 

"Diamonds will do just fine as payment, Ma'am. You seem to have plenty a' those.", Kraglin stated, nodding his head toward her jewelry.

Shay'lin had remained by her leader's side, trying to be unobtrusive. Now, she scowled at the nerve of this man. She looked to Omin'voh for guidance.

Omin'voh chuckled at Kraglin's nerve, then said "Shay'lin, pay them in diamonds. I must admit we do have them in abundance.".

Shay'lin left to do her Matriarch's bidding, then returned with a silk bag full of diamonds. She grudgingly handed the bag to Kraglin, who took out a few and examined them closely. The whole room waited in anticipation as he placed a diamond on a device attached to his arm and pushed a few buttons. He held the device still for a moment and, when it chirped in response, he nodded and placed the diamond back into the bag. The silk bag disappeared into a pocket of his tattered coat. He nodded to Tullk, who promptly released his grip on the Gr'aalian pilot.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya', Ma'am.", Kraglin said to Omin'voh, then turned to leave.

Kraglin unexpectedly turned back to Omin'voh and calmly stated, "Oh, one last thing, Ma'am. You never shoulda messed with the Ravagers."


	27. Too Crazy For Halfnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravagers and Nova Corps battle the warriors of the House of Glass and try to capture Omin'voh.

A massive explosion rocked the House of Glass, sending Gr'aal flying in every direction. The Ravagers immediately drew their weapons and fired upon the guards, dropping several before they knew what was happening. Taserface, Shan'tir, Burl, and Muckle-dun burst from a nearby hallway, mowing down any guards that challenged them. 

From the main entrance hall, Kraglin could hear shouts, screams, and whistles as well. In the chaos, Shay'lin escaped, but Kraglin got the drop on Omin'voh. Tullk bound her wrists and Kraglin watched her closely as Yondu, Kyra, and a mixed group of Ravagers and Nova Corps officers advanced on the throne room. Yondu whistled and his Yaka arrow took out two guards that had been creeping up on the group from the direction of the greenhouses. 

"Bout time you gave us the signal, Kraglin. We were getting a might cramped sittin' in that Scrapper ship.", Yondu said, clapping his First Mate on the back.

Omin'voh smiled slyly up at Kyra. "I see my assassins failed yet again."

Before Kyra could answer, Yondu snapped, "What the hell is yer problem anyway? I wanna know why you want her dead!".

Omin'voh looked at Yondu as if he were a half-wit, then answered, "Because she has the gift of Far-Sight. One touch from her and she could know all of my plans. We simply cannot have that."

Yondu advanced on the woman and looked as if he wanted to slap her. Instead, he grabbed a handful of her hair and said, "C'mer Kyra. Work yer magic on this hag. I wanna git the hell outta here."

Kyra stood in front of her aunt and placed a hand upon her bare shoulder. Her body jerked as images flashed before her eyes. A weapon! She saw an off-world device completely alien to Kyra, but she knew what it was for. The device was placed in a deep, star-shaped canyon and, when activated, it would cause a catastrophic chain of earthquakes. These earthquakes would trigger the many active volcanoes worldwide and would destroy the planet! Kyra shook her head as she came out of the vision trance. She looked at her aunt in utter disbelief. 

"Really?! That's your plan?", Kyra growled. She slapped the woman across the face and turned away in disgust. 

"What is it?", Kraglin asked, shocked by the outburst from the normally calm woman. Kyra ignored his question and turned back to her aunt, fury radiating from her. 

"You were exiled because you tortured and killed your own people, for enjoyment! Now you want to destroy the whole planet, and our entire race, just because no one likes you?!", Kyra screamed. 

Yondu stared at Omin'voh in disbelief and added, "Yer tellin' me she wants t' destroy everything because she's all butt-hurt? Oh boo hoo!", he sneered. 

Omin'voh seemed to be cracking a bit around the edges and her eyes took on a wild look. "You don't understand! I was going to start a new homeworld! I've been painstakingly collecting plants and animals from all over G'vaar. I was going to seed other worlds with our native creatures. Of course, all of the local flora and fauna would die off, but sacrifices must be made.", she explained frantically.

"Lemme guess.", Yondu drawled, "Some a' those planets might have sentient life forms too, but they don't matter, as long as you an' yer cronies git t' take over another world."

"Yes! You understand!", Omin'voh exclaimed, her eyes lighting with an almost religious fervor. "All the people who wronged me will die with the old homeworld. My chosen few Gr'aal will travel with me to other worlds, where we will unleash the Gr'aalian wildlife on an unsuspecting populace. A new home for us, and entertainment as well.", she grinned maniacally.

"I think this one's too crazy even for Halfnut.", Yondu scowled.

Kyra suddenly caught a scent on Omin'voh and gasped in surprise. "Mack'esh! I smell my brother on you! What have you done with him?!", Kyra demanded.

An evil grin spread across Omin'voh's face. "Oh, I caught all your traitorous friends. Hesta, Ahn'zh'eer, and Mack'esh. The two females are restrained at the device. Their deaths should be quite spectacular. I decided to keep the male. He is rather handsome, after all.", Omin'voh leered.

Kyra glared at the bound woman and shouted, "Where is he? Where is my..". Kyra was cut off by a thunderous roar from the hallway, joined by another from a separate corridor. 

"How do you like our little pets?!", Shay'lin jeered, hidden from view.

Omin'voh lunged and clamped her teeth onto Yondu's arm, digging painfully through the leather of his Ravager jacket and into the flesh below. He bellowed in shock and rage, trying to fling the woman off of him. She suddenly released him, rushed toward the throne, and slashed through her bonds using a projecting obsidian spire. She dashed down a side passage with Shan'tir and Kraglin hot on her heels.

Before Kyra could check on Yondu, two Chova came rushing down the halls, snapping at Gr'aal soldiers and Ravagers alike. The massive beasts charged into the crowd of people, trampling them underfoot and slamming others into the walls. One of the beasts let out a roar that shook Kyra's bones. 

"Git behind me, woman!", Yondu shouted to Kyra above the screams. He whistled his Yaka arrow out of the sheath and began to make short work of the giant reptiles.

 

******

 

Shan'tir rushed down the corridor after Omin'voh, cut a corner sharply, leaped, and slammed into the older woman. They both tumbled and slid across the highly-polished floor and crashed into a wall. Omin'voh recovered quickly and tried to slash at Shan's eyes with her sharp fingernails. Shan reared back, which was a mistake. Omin'voh got her feet under her and kicked Shan'tir across the room. She crashed through the glass wall of one of the greenhouses, scattering and smashing plants as she tumbled. 

Shan groaned and sat up, trying to dislodge soil from her face and hair. Kraglin nearly went loping past before he realized Shan was inside. He carefully stepped through the bits of shattered glass, pots, and plants, trying to reach Shan'tir.

"She ran down the east corridor, Shan.", he stated as he reached down to help her to her feet. He stopped suddenly, realizing where he was, and smugly said, "I thought y'all said the House of Glass had nothin' t' do with greenhouses and flowers an' stuff."

Shan dusted herself off, plucked a few leaves from her hair, and looked around. "Really? Now is not the time for 'I told you so.'", she sighed in exasperation. 

Kraglin grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, grinning the whole time. Shan slapped his shoulder playfully, then dashed down the hall after her aunt.

 

******

 

"Hey, I finally got to hunt one a' them Chova critters you were talkin' about, Kyra!", Yondu crowed. "They ain't so tough."

The fierce reptiles had taken out several of the Nova Corps officers and one or two Ravagers before Yondu had ended their rampage. The massive creatures took up half of the throne room. Their bodies had been ventilated with extreme prejudice by Yondu's Yaka arrow and from a wide variety of other weapons. One Chova lay on its back, feet in the air, twitching slightly. The throne lay in ruins after being shattered by the creature's death throes. 

Yondu started to climb up the side of the creature, grinning and full of himself. "Maybe I should git a picture taken with my trophy."

"Beloved, now is not the time.", Kyra chided, "We have to find my brother, rescue Hesta and Ahn'zh'eer, catch Omin'voh, and keep her from activating the device."

Yondu sighed. "I never git t' have any fun.....well, I guess killin' folks is sorta fun.", he grinned. "Ravagers! Let's find Kyra's brother and go kick some ass!", Yondu shouted.


	28. Rescue and Reload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravagers rescue Mack'esh, Kyra's brother, and try to find something to stop the device from destroying the world.

Kyra followed her nose and eventually found the cell where Mack'esh was being held. The Ravagers and Nova Corps officers had met little resistance on their way to the cell, which disappointed many of the Ravagers.

"Sister!", Mack'esh shouted with joy, "Omin'voh said you were dead. I am so glad the Shadow Cat never caught you!". Mack'esh hugged her fiercely, nearly crushing his much smaller sister.

"Shadow Cat?", Yondu asked. "That yer nickname for that hag of an aunt?".

Kyra laughed and replied, "No, it is much more pleasant than she is. The Shadow Cat is a mythical creature, the bringer of death. It is believed to escort the souls of the dead up to dwell forever among the stars."

"Huh.", Yondu grunted, "I ain't one fer religion, but that ain't such a bad way t' go. I've lived most a' my life among the stars, seems fittin' I'd spend the afterlife there too.".

Kyra seemed pleased that the blue skinned Centaurian approved of Gr'aalian beliefs, but Mack'esh was impatient for battle. 

"Sister.", he interrupted, "We need to locate my hammer and find a way to stop this device of Omin'voh's. She plans to destroy the whole planet!".

Kyra nodded and replied, "We know, Mack'esh. She told us her plan. She seemed so pleased with herself.". Kyra shuddered at the memory of the insanity that burned in her aunt's eyes.

"I know where the armory is.", Rohk'd'ree said. Kyra looked surprised for a moment. In all the confusion, she had forgotten about the Gr'aalian pilot.

"Lead the way.", Yondu commanded. "Maybe we'll find a few more toys stashed in there.", he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

 

******

 

Burl and Tullk each carried a large case down the corridor while a protective phalanx of Ravagers and Nova Corps officers guarded the hallway. Halfnut was fiddling with a Torpor Toad now attached to his arm, which he'd found in the armory. Mack'esh was leading the way, overjoyed to have his hammer again. 

Pounding footsteps echoed down the hall, sounding like multiple people running for their lives. Mack'esh motioned for everyone to stop. He crept up to the corner of the hall on his left and risked a glance around the corner. Mack'esh turned to flash a satisfied grin at his companions, then swung his hammer out into the hallway. The living hammer pistoned open at incredible speed, faster than the eye could follow, and slammed into Omin'voh as she rounded the corner. She flew across the hall, smashed into a wall, and collapsed in a heap. Mack'esh grinned at his little sister, Shan'tir as she came pounding around the corner after Omin'voh. 

"I got her for you, little sister!", Mack'esh crowed, thoroughly proud of himself. 

Shan skidded to a halt, then glared at her brother for stealing her thunder. A few moments later, Kraglin loped into view. He leaned against a wall, gasping for breath and holding his side. 

"I gotta work out more.", Kraglin panted, a pained expression on his face.

Shan'tir trotted over to Omin'voh and checked for a pulse. "That hammer of yours is a menace, Mack'esh.", she declared. "You broke several of her ribs and stopped one of her hearts, but she's still alive. She's healing quite quickly too.", Shan added.

Yondu stepped forward and said, "Taserface, git her tied up good an' tight, then throw her in one a' the cells aboard the Eclector. If she gets loose on my ship, yer gonna be in a world o' hurt, understand?".

"Yes sir!", Taserface replied, snapping off a Ravager salute. He moved toward the unconscious woman, when suddenly her eyes twitched open. She pulled a small object from her pocket and, grinning through blood-stained teeth, pressed a button.

"You're too late! I've activated the device. This world is doomed and you shall all die with me!", Omin'voh croaked out, holding her damaged ribs. Halfnut shot her with his new toy, knocking her out again, but it was too late. 

"Shit!", Yondu shouted, "How th' hell do we stop it once it's activated?".

"The Disruptors in those cases should do the trick.", Kyra suggested. "That's why I asked Burl and Tullk to carry them all this way from the armory. We'll have to find a way to detonate them remotely though."

"That sounds like th' begginin' of a plan.", Yondu said, nodding his head in approval.

A slight tremor started under their feet as the device ground its way to life. The tremors intensified with each passing moment.

Yondu took control of the situation and began to bark orders to his Ravagers. "Tullk, Burl, git those cases onta' two a' the M-ships. If we split 'em up, we got a better chance of one a' th' ships makin' it to the device. Taserface, you've got yer orders. Keep a close eye on that hag and monitor our progress from the Eclector. We need t' find this damn machine b'fore it's too late."

Kyra interjected, "In my vision, the device was in the bottom of a star-shaped canyon, on a small hill.".

"I know where that is!", Rohk'd'ree supplied, "It's due west of here. I've flown over it many times.".

Yondu nodded, "Alright, let's git to th' ships. We may have t' fight our way t' this canyon, since Omin'voh prob'ly has more soldiers out there. We don't know what we're up against. Stay sharp, Ravagers, and do me proud."


	29. Aerial Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravagers are attacked in the sky while trying to stop the doomsday device.

Yondu flew his M-ship high over the terrain, searching for the star-shaped valley amid the volcanic peaks and lava flows below. Tullk and Shan had safely stowed the box of Disruptors on the ship. They were currently below decks, trying to hastily work up a remote detonator for the odd little creatures. Kyra was strapped into a seat in the cockpit of the M-ship, her eyes roving over the landscape, willing the familiar valley to appear. 

Kyra pointed out the window and shouted, "There it is!".

Yondu nodded and corrected his course slightly, zeroing in on the odd-shaped valley. Yondu signaled the other ships to follow.

Kyra glanced over at the other M'ships. Kraglin was piloting the second ship with Mack'esh and several Nova Corps officers. The third ship held Burl, Halfnut, Gef, and Rohk'd'ree. A cluster of Nova Corps Star Blaster ships trailed the M-ships, looking like errant ducklings.

 

Kraglin caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and jerked his head around to see a pterodactyl-like creature snap at the ship.

"Crap!", he shouted, jerking the controls hard to port to avoid the flying creature. The skinny Nova Corps officer sitting in the co-pilot chair was nearly unseated. Another flying creature came into view, with a Gr'aalian rider upon its back.

Mack'esh, safely strapped into a nearby seat, gave the Nova Corps officer a smug look and said, "Officer Lanz, I believe Beta Kraglin told you to strap in before we took off."

The Nova Corps officer shot him a murderous look and snapped, "Shut up, furball! What the hell are those things anyway?".

"They are called Sky Spears. Their beaks are extremely sharp and powerful. They are coated in Vesper resin, so they may actually be able to puncture the ship."

"Orloni crap! There's no way a stupid animal could breach the hull of this ship!", the man replied.

A sharp crack caught his attention. One of the creatures was breaking through the cockpit glass!

"It'll hold.", the Nova Corps officer stated with more confidence than he felt. 

The creature flapped its wings and gave a few more experimental pecks at the stubborn glass, then launched itself back into open air.

"See, I told you it would hold.", Officer Lanz stated smugly.

The Sky Spear swooped back toward the ship, slamming into the cockpit. It smashed its whole head through the damaged glass, snatched up Officer Lanz, and jerked him back through the hole. He disappeared, still screaming, down its gullet as a Gr'aalian warrior grinned from its saddle.

More Sky Spear pilots veered toward Kraglin's ship, disgorging passengers as they flew past. The tailed warriors slapped mines onto the cockpit glass as soon as they landed, then leapt recklessly into the air, trusting their companions to catch them. 

Kraglin rolled the ship, hoping to dislodge a few of the unwanted passengers. All of them jumped clear except for one female who slammed into one of the wings. She twisted gracefully, whipped out a long knife, and slashed it into the wing of the ship as she slid along its length. Metal screeched as she tore a huge gash in the wing, but her out of control slide eventually stopped. She might have survived if the mines on on the cockpit hadn't chosen that moment to explode. 

The blast shattered the already weakened windshield and tore off a section of the wing as well, flinging the Gr'aalian warrior into the sky. The damaged ship began to belch smoke and flame, careening out of control.

 

******

 

Shan'tir witnessed the destruction from the cargo hold of Yondu's M-ship. She slammed her hands against the small observation window and screamed in frustration. Their own ship was under attack, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was her Rohn'd'arinn. Tullk joined her at the window, still fiddling with the remote detonator the two of them were working on.

"Guid thing thay dinnae hae th' Disruptors.", Tullk said as Kraglin's ship skidded to a halt on the volcanic plains below. The ship was mostly intact, but a gaping hole had been torn in the side. "Dinna worry, lass, he'll be fine.", Tullk added.

Shan wasn't listening. She bolted for the cargo hold controls and slapped her hand on the button to open the doors. Alarms blared as the doors opened, exposing a very surprised Gr'aalian pilot on the back of a Sky Spear. Shan promptly shot him with the Torpor Toad attached to her left arm. As the pilot slid bonelessly out of the saddle, Shan leapt across the distance and snatched up the reins. She wrestled with the Sky Spear a moment, then turned the beast toward the ground, tranquilizing as many pilots and Sky Spears as possible on the way down to Kraglin's ship. 

 

******

 

Yondu fought the controls, trying to dislodge his own group of unwanted passengers. He engaged the forward guns and managed to blow a few of the blasted birds out of the sky, but the pilots were quickly learning to avoid that area. Alarms screamed as Yondu glared at a group of Gr'aalian warriors clinging like limpets to his ship.

"Git off my ship, ya' mangy fleabags!", Yondu shouted in exasperation.

Yondu rolled the ship, with more success than Kraglin. Three Gr'aalian saboteurs tumbled through the air, only to be snatched from the jaws of death by more Sky Spear pilots. Tullk staggered up to the cockpit, holding a rag to a wound on his head.

"Shan jumpt out o' th' ship!", Tullk exclaimed, holding on to a railing for support as the ship rocked wildly.

Kyra looked shocked for a moment, then shook her head. "She went after Kraglin, didn't she? Don't worry, she can handle herself.", she reassured him.

A blast rocked the starboard side of the ship, nearly flinging Tullk into a wall. 

"Screw this!", Yondu snarled, dropping the M-ship into a steep dive. They were fast approaching the star valley containing the destructive device. They could make it if they could just keep those pilots away from the ship. A damaged Star Blaster ship hurtled past and exploded as it impacted the ground. Yondu dove into one of the branching arms of the star valley, hoping to avoid more attackers. As they flew past, Kyra noticed the walls of the canyon moving. 

"This may not have been the best idea, beloved. The earthquakes are tearing apart the canyon walls!", Kyra's voice rose as a massive slab of rock dislodged from the canyon wall and tumbled toward their ship. 

Yondu swerved the ship around the huge chunk of rock, but there were more to replace it. Many, many more. Tullk hastily strapped himself into a seat as an enormous slab of volcanic glass broke loose. It struck the opposite side of the canyon and shattered into millions of pieces, raining black glass across the M-ship. A river of molten lava burst out of a nearby wall, narrowly missing the M-ship.

"This day just keeps gettin' better an' better.", Yondu grumbled.

 

******

 

The M-ship with Burl, Halfnut, Gef and Rohk seemed to be faring better than the other two ships, most likely because there were lunatics aboard. 

The door to the cargo hold was wide open, with Halfnut and Burl tethered near the entrance. Both Ravagers were raining destruction upon any Gr'aalian pilot dumb enough to fly near the cargo doors. Halfnut was using the Torpor Toad to tranquilize as many pilots as possible. He fired with wild abandon while giggling like a maniac and hopping up and down. When the creature finally ran out of spines, Halfnut looked like he’d broken his new birthday present. 

Burl's massive cannon fired, blowing an enormous hole through one of the Sky Spears. The wings of the reptilian bird folded and it tumbled to the ground, taking its rider with it. A huge number of Gr'aalian pilots replaced the bird, however. Halfnut disappeared from Burl's view while the brawny Ravager dispatched a few more birds. Burl was startled as a segmented white ball bounced past him and landed in the midst of the Sky Spears.

"What the hell was that, Halfnut?", he shouted as he jumped out of the way of an incoming spear.

The ball bounced against one of the birds and exploded in a blinding flash of electricity. The cluster of Sky Spears screamed as the charge surged through rider and mount alike. Some of the Gr'aalian pilots seemed only stunned by the explosion, but riders and mounts both fell to their deaths on the volcanic plains below.

"Hey! We're supposed to use those to stop this doomsday device! Quit wastin' 'em, Halfnut!", Burl shouted over the screaming wind. 

Halfnut jumped around excitedly with the case of Disruptors in one hand, his long black hair whipping in the wind. Confusion suddenly clouded his face. He looked down and noticed a tiny barb protruding from his pant leg. The Torpor Toad dart barely made it through the tough leather of his Ravager uniform, but he was suddenly feeling the effects of the venom. His eyes rolled up in his head, the case of Disruptors falling from his nerveless fingers. Halfnut slid to the ground, then across the floor toward the yawning abyss below the open cargo doors. The case of Disruptors slammed into the edge of the door, then tumbled over the side with Halfnut. 

Burl froze when saw the crackle of electricity around the edges of the case. He gave up on saving Halfnut and hurled himself behind a pile of crates as the case of Disruptors detonated. The M-ship rocked in the air, catching an indirect blast from the Disruptors. The ship listed to the side, then began to plummet toward the ground.


	30. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin learns about heartbreak and discovers his savage side.

Shan landed her stolen Sky Sword near Kraglin's downed ship and leapt from the creature's back. She ran toward a gaping hole that exposed the innards of the ship. The smell of burning wires and melting plastics assaulted Shan's sensitive nose. She scrambled inside the ship and frantically searched for Kraglin. 

"Rohn'd'arinn! Where are you?!", she shouted into the ominously quiet interior. She paused a moment to listen, but all she heard was the pop of wires shorting out and a ticking sound as overheated metal cooled rapidly. Smoke filled the corridor, obscuring Shan's view. 

A figure suddenly appeared like a wraith through the billowing smoke. The spectral image was shattered when he doubled over, coughing violently. Shan's face lit up when she saw Kraglin stagger toward her. His only injury seemed to be a small head wound that was seeping blood down his face.

"Rohn'd'arinn, I thought I'd lost you.", Shan'tir said. The fear and worry melted from her features, replaced by a smile of sheer joy. 

"How dare you give a Gr'aalian name to an offworlder!", a voice screamed in Shan'tir's ear.

One of Omin'voh's warriors slammed into Shan, crushing her against the wall of the ship. She slid to the floor in a boneless heap. Kraglin reached for his gun, but it was too late.

"Draw your weapon and I will destroy her!", the Gr'aalian warrior warned, pointing an unknown weapon toward Shan.

Kraglin eased his hand away from his gun, mentally cursing the head injury that had slowed his reflexes.

Kraglin glanced down, smiled suddenly and said, "I know something you don't know.", in a sing-song voice.

The Gr'aalian warrior looked confused for a moment, then looked down at Shan'tir, who promptly shot him between the legs with a Ravager blaster. His body flew toward the ceiling, slamming his head painfully into a metal beam, then he crumpled to the ground.

Kraglin chuckled as he offered a hand to Shan. "Remind me never to piss you off.", he grinned, then hugged her fiercely.

"Are you hurt?", he asked. "I thought he'd at least knocked you out."

She grinned up at him. "I've always been good at playing dead. It was the only thing that kept my siblings from beating me to a pulp when I was a cub.", she laughed.

Arm in arm, they staggered toward the gaping hole torn in the side of the M-ship.

"What's that thing?", Kraglin asked suspiciously as a pale white, segmented ball rolled toward them. 

Shan screamed "Disruptor!", shoved Kraglin to the side and leaped on top of the strange device. A flare of electricity quickly followed a blinding flash of light. 

Kraglin blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He fumbled around on his hands and knees shouting, "Shan! Where are you?! I can't see!". His vision slowly cleared and he saw her lying on her side, thankfully whole. Kraglin had imagined the worst, assuming the device was an explosive of some sort. 

"There you are. I thought you'd been blown t' bits." He crawled toward her and gently rolled her onto her back. Only then did he realize her eyes were open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. No breath filled her lungs. He felt for a pulse, but both hearts were still. 

"No, no, no, no. This ain't happenin'. Please, no.", he begged, pulling her into his arms. "Wake up, Shan, wake up!", Kraglin's voice became more frantic as he looked around for help. Mack'esh staggered out of the wreckage of the ship and stumbled toward Kraglin. He took in the situation and shook his head sadly. 

"There is nothing to be done, friend. She died valiantly. She gave her life for you. Do not mourn her noble death like a mewling cub. It demeans you both.", Mack'esh added a bit testily. He too was mourning the loss of his sister, but the Gr'aal expressed grief in different ways. 

Kraglin glared at Mack'esh, eyes blazing. "You can go to hell!", he snapped, "Git out of here! Leave us alone!", Kraglin raged. 

Mack'esh was impressed by the newfound fire in the skinny Beta. He tipped his head to the side, showing throat to Kraglin. He saluted, then jumped out of the ship to look for enemies, leaving Kraglin to mourn his loss. 

Kraglin turned back to Shan'tir and held her tightly. He closed her sightless eyes and kissed her forehead. He brushed a few stray locks of golden hair out of her face, and tenderly caressed her cheek. His body suddenly convulsed. He sucked in a ragged breath, jaw trembling, his face a rictus of pain. A mournful wail burst from deep in his throat. He screamed out his loss, his pain, his anger. A few of the Nova Corps soldiers that survived the crash heard him and understood his loss. They nodded toward each other and set up an honor guard around the couple so that Kraglin wouldn't be injured or killed while he was mourning. 

Kraglin held Shan'tir for long moments, rocking her gently. He caressed her hair, studied her face. He wanted to remember as much as he could of her. He seemed to finally come to a decision and laid Shan gently on the ground. He straightened her clothing, seemingly fixated on unimportant details and not really wanting to leave her. His fingers brushed the black scarf around Shan's neck. The heavy silk was soft and warm and it reminded him so much of her. He carefully slipped the scarf over her head, then held it to his face. He rubbed the soft fabric against his cheek and inhaled the scent that was so uniquely Shan'tir. Kraglin took off his ragged old scarf and slipped the black gossamyr silk over his head, tucking it into the high collar of his Ravager coat. He clenched his jaws, his grey eyes turning as sharp and cold as flint. He was angry at the world and he was going to take out his pain on the bastards that killed Shan! 

Kraglin stepped out of the M-ship in a strangely tranquil state. He drew his Ravager sidearm, then bent down to pick up a weapon from a dead Nova Corps officer. Kraglin stood up and studied the gun. He nodded his head sharply, seeming to approve of this weapon. His Nova Corps honor guard glanced at each other, then clustered near Kraglin, unsure of his mental state. One officer put a hand on Kraglin's shoulder and asked "You alright?". 

A Gr'aalian warrior charged at them, obscured by the hazy ash and smoke outside. Kraglin snapped off two quick shots at the man, directly into both hearts, dropping the warrior instantly. Kraglin's mouth was set in a hard line as he answered, "I'm fine.", and stalked into battle. 

The Nova Corps officers glanced at each other, one man shrugged, then they followed Kraglin into the fray.


	31. The Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu and Kyra must find a way to stop the doomsday device and rescue her friends.

The M-ship screamed into view of the low hill at the center of the star-shaped valley. The small, metal building that housed the device was surrounded by Gr'aalian warriors.

Yondu smiled grimly, said, "I've just about had enough a' y'all's shit.", and engaged the forward guns. 

Gr'aalian warriors were torn to pieces under the powerful onslaught. Once the smoke cleared, Yondu surveyed the damage and decided it was safe enough to land. Kyra, Tullk, and Yondu disembarked, but noticed an oddity as soon as they set foot on the hill.

"Why's it shakin' like the end o' the world on that end a' th' canyon, but not here?", Yondu asked.

Kyra pondered a moment, then replied, "The device must create a stable base around itself, otherwise it would shake itself apart before it could do its work. Whoever designed this machine is a maniac, although a brilliant one."

The trio hurried toward the building, keeping an eye out for any more warriors. Kyra cautiously opened the door to the shed-sized building, but only found the bound Hesta and Ahn'zh'eer inside.

"I am so sorry you both were caught up in this mess.", Kyra apologized as she untied them.

The elderly Hesta said, "We have to stop this thing before it's too late."

Kyra smiled fondly at the woman who had raised her and advised her throughout the years. "We have a plan, Hesta. We brought Disruptors and planned to set them off around the device. They should be powerful enough to short it out.", Kyra explained.

Yondu stepped forward and said, "Tullk came up with a way to remote detonate the critters. Don't wanna blow ourselves up in the process.". He grinned, showing off a mouthful of jagged teeth.

Hesta nodded. "We must hurry, before the damage is too great. Many Gr'aal in the main cities will die if we don't stop this machine."

 

The Gr'aalian women worked as fast as they could, carefully placing the Disruptors inside and around the outside of the building. Yondu and Tullk watched the perimeter and took care of any Sky Spears or riders that dared get too close. 

Yondu glanced over his shoulder and said, "Y'all might wanna hurry it up a bit. We got a river a' lava comin' this way."

Kyra placed the last Disruptor, then saw the lava rapidly approaching. It was already surrounding the small hill, creating an island in a hellish sea. Kyra looked farther down the canyon and saw massive chunks of stone and glass still shearing off from the cliff sides. They landed with a viscous splash in the river of lava, hurling up a slurry of molten rock. 

Suddenly, a huge flock of Sky Spears and riders hurtled from above, making a last-ditch effort to stop the invaders. Some swooped low and riders leaped from their mounts to engage the Ravagers. Tullk took a spear through the upper arm and dropped the remote detonator, which promptly skidded into the lava. Yondu took out several attackers with his Yaka arrow, but was brought up short as a female Gr'aalian deftly snatched the arrow out of the air and slammed it into the hull of the M-ship. Yondu tried to whistle it loose, but it had lost momentum and didn't want to budge. The woman snarled at Yondu and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground before he could dodge. They rolled across the ground, coming to a stop dangerously close to the lava. 

Yondu's eyes widened in surprise, red orbs glittering in the magma-glow. He grabbed a handful of the warrior's hair and yanked her away from him, spitting and snarling. Before Yondu could stumble to his feet, he saw the warrior prepare to spring again. She suddenly convulsed, electricity arcing across her body. The Tazerwhip snapped away from her body and caught another Gr'aalian warrior that was attacking Hesta and Ahn'zh'eer. Kyra flicked the whip expertly, clearing a path for her friends. 

Yondu dusted himself off, smiling at his badass woman. He walked over to the M-ship and managed to wiggle his Yaka arrow free. He noticed the lava was now lapping at the landing gear of the ship, which was starting to smolder. 

"We'd better move the ship right now!", Yondu shouted above the din of battle.

A massive slab of rock, floating in the tide of lava, smashed into the M-ship, tipping it onto its side and pushing it partially into the lake of lava. 

"Or not...", Yondu muttered. "Well, hell! What'r we gonna do now?".

Tullk extracted himself from under a pile of Gr'aalian corpses and staggered toward the sinking ship, holding his injured arm. "I lost th' detonator."

Yondu sighed heavily. "This whole day is just goin' tits up, ain't it?", he grumbled.

Kyra, Hesta, and Ahn'zh'eer joined the two men on the center of the island. The ship was gone, the device was still active, and they were trapped. Things were looking bleak indeed.

An M-ship roared over the edge of the valley and hovered near the group of people. The engine wash blasted dirt into their eyes, causing them all to shy back. The ship hovered a foot off the ground as the cargo doors opened, revealing a grinning Burl. Halfnut was slumped in a corner, propped up by his safety cable, snoring softly. 

"Need a ride?", Burl shouted, his thick beard blowing wildly.

Everyone climbed aboard, but Hesta refused to budge.

"I saw that man take a spear through the arm and lose the detonator. I have lived a long life. I will stay and activate the Disruptors.", she stated solemnly.

Kyra shook her head and said, "No! We will come up with another plan. I am not losing you! You have been more of a mother to me than my own mother. I refuse to let you die."

"Child, let me do this. Let me die bravely as a warrior.", Hesta argued.

Kyra snorted and tried to suppress a laugh. "You were never a warrior, always a scholar. Get in here, ‘mother’!", Kyra shouted, yanking the elderly woman off her feet and into the cargo hold. "Besides, I have a better idea.", she winked.

Kyra turned to Burl and commanded, "Tell the pilot to take the ship up at least 10 meters."

Burl looked to Yondu, who nodded in return. "Do as she says. She knows what she's doin'."

 

The ship hovered over the island, surrounded by lava. Inside the cargo hold, Kyra was taping her Tazerwhip into a loop. She stroked the head of the creature, and muttered "I'm so sorry". She carefully taped down the activation switch, then dropped the electrified Tazerwhip down onto the pile of Disruptors below. Burl was ready at the intercom, flicked the switch, and bellowed "Take us up!".

The M-ship rocketed upward, narrowly avoiding the explosive discharge of the Disruptors. Electricity arced across the canyon walls, causing small explosions on the cliff face. Dirt and rocks rained down into the lake of lava, now covering most of the diminishing island. The ship flew over the edge of the canyon, then hovered to study the ground below. The earthquakes slowed in intensity, then stopped. The Ravagers and Gr'aal cheered from the cargo hold. Yondu grinned widely and grabbed Kyra in a bone-crushing embrace. 

The intercom crackled to life. "This is Mr. Happy, your pilot, speaking. We're picking up a signal from a downed M-ship. Several Ravagers and Nova Corps officers are requesting pick up."

Yondu keyed the intercom and said, "Let's go get 'em! I think we need t' throw a big damn party after this."

Yondu looked at Burl, sniffed, then asked, "What happened to Muckle-dun? Ain't he usually with you? Did he get 'ett by a gator down in th' sewers?".

Burl grinned and answered, "No sir. He liked it there so much, he decided to stay."

 

*****

Shay'lin staggered through the sewers underneath the House of Glass, trying to make her escape. How had things gone so wrong? She had sucked up to that lunatic Omin'voh for years to get to the highest position possible. She wanted power and wealth and Omin'voh was her ticket to both. She couldn't believe that a bunch of filthy Ravagers had taken it all away! Well, she could start again and the bag of diamonds in her hand was going to help. She'd find a new world to live on, one that didn't have any damn Ravagers! She stopped suddenly, her sensitive nose picking up a scent that was even more foul than these filthy sewers. She crept cautiously around a corner, only to be met by the barrel of a gun.

"Howdy, Ma'am.", Muckle-dun said, grinning through his rotten teeth.


	32. Celebrations and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu and Kyra must temporarily part ways while the Ravagers party the night away.

Kyra and Yondu strolled through the menagerie of Taneleer Tivan, escorting the bound and gagged Omin'voh. 

The Collector looked surprised to see the Gr'aalian woman. "Your message said you had something special for me, but I was under the impression that the Gr'aal did not buy and sell people?", he said snidely.

"Think of her as a gift.", Kyra replied carefully. 

"O' course, there's a capture and delivery fee. Lotta folks died t' capture this fierce creature.", Yondu grinned, ever the businessman. "She's high quality too. Comes from good stock. Only th' best fer you.", Yondu added.

"Indeed?", The Collector said, raising an eyebrow. He stepped forward to examine the bound woman. "Can you tell me a bit about this creature, dear Kyra?", The Collector asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"This is my aunt, Omin'voh. She is the former Matriarch of the Noble House of Glass. She is insane and extremely dangerous.", Kyra added.

"And she bites.", grumbled Yondu, rubbing his injured arm.

The Collector examined the woman and looked unimpressed. "She is damaged goods. I only collect the finest specimens. You insult me by delivering anything but the highest quality.", he replied haughtily. He waved his hand dismissively and turned his back to the Ravagers.

"Ya' want her or not?", Yondu snapped peevishly. "We can still deliver her to the Nova Corps, ya' know."

The Collector jerked to a halt, frustrated that Yondu had called his bluff so quickly. He sighed and turned back to Yondu. "How much is this 'capture and delivery' fee?"

 

******

Back aboard the Eclector, Kyra finished packing her bags, then headed up to the bridge to say her farewells.

Kyra hugged Kraglin, stroking his back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture for his species. She looked up at him, eyes overflowing with sorrow, and cupped his face in her hands. 

"I am so sorry for your loss, Rohn'd'arinn. Shan'tir was my favorite among all my siblings. She was unpredictable, but I loved her dearly.". She took a moment to gather her thoughts, then whispered, "If you drink the Vesper wine, you will forget Shan'tir."

"No.", Kraglin replied, squaring his shoulders. His jaw was set in a hard line, but trembled slightly. He took a moment to gain control of his emotions before replying, "Don't take my memories of her. It's all I got."

Kyra nodded in understanding, kissed Kraglin on the cheek, then went to say her farewells to Yondu. As she turned away, she didn't notice Kraglin running his fingers over the black gossamyr silk scarf around his neck.

Yondu relinquished control of the ship to his co-pilot, then slipped an arm around Kyra's waist.

"I will miss you, Shar'd'rho. The Nova Corps have made me the official liaison between the Gr'aal and the rest of the galaxy. I should be able to visit you occasionally as they slowly introduce the Gr'aal to the other sentient races. You are also allowed to travel to my homeworld. Perhaps you can come for a little vacation. I promise to keep the local wildlife from eating you.", Kyra grinned mischievously. 

Yondu returned her smile and replied, "Ya' know, I think I might do a little huntin' while I'm there. Those Chova things are loads a' fun! One a' them might look good stuffed and mounted in my quarters."

Kyra laughed at the absurd thought. "There wouldn't be any room for your bed!", she exclaimed. 

A buzz sounded near the control console and Kraglin moved forward to answer the call.

"Cap'n, it's the Nova Corps with that special delivery.", Kraglin said.

Yondu's face fell at the realization of what he was about to do. "Cain't believe th' damn Nova Corps is makin' us do this.", he grumbled.

"They don't want the Gr'aal and our weapons to be common knowledge yet. In time, the Gr'aal may be allowed to travel freely through the universe.", Kyra explained. She was as frustrated as Yondu, but tried to hide it.

"Kraglin, go hand out the booze. Make sure everyone drinks 'til they're drunk as skunks.", Yondu commanded.

"Aye, Cap'n.", Kraglin snapped to attention, then headed to the cargo bay.

"I must go now, beloved. Hopefully, we will meet again soon. I hope to meet your Peter Quill one day. He sounds like a fine son."

"He ain't my son. Well, I s'pose I did sorta raise him.....yeah, he's a good kid.", Yondu grudgingly admitted.

Kyra hugged Yondu tightly and rubbed her cheek against his stubbled face. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to etch his face into her memory. Those ruby eyes, the white hairs of his scruffy beard, the fine lines around his eyes that crinkled when he grinned. Kyra knew she would be lost without him, her days and nights would be so painfully empty. At least she had their cubs to look forward to. 

"I demanded that you be allowed to visit the homeworld when our cubs are born. The Nova Corps can't deny you that.", Kyra declared defiantly. 

"Ain't nothin' could keep me away, darlin'.", Yondu assured her. He rubbed his thumb gently across her lower lip, then kissed her against the backdrop of the stars. He held her tight, not wanting to let her go. He breathed in her scent and ran his fingers over her silky hair. 

Yondu seemed lost in a memory for a moment. "Back on Contraxia, when I first met you, I had no idea you'd end up bein' so much trouble. I gotta say, this has been one hell of a contract.", Yondu chuckled.

 

******

 

The Ravagers shouted their enthusiasm for the Vesper wine, sloshing it everywhere. They leaned on each other, attempting to sing along to the music playing over the intercom. Some Ravagers were already passed out on the floor, snoring loudly and dreaming happy dreams of loot and women. Cases and cases of the potent beverage had been delivered by the Nova Corps as a reward for stopping Omin'voh. 

The music cut off suddenly and the intercom crackled.

"This is yer Captain speaking, so listen up! You will forget everything that happened since our trip to Contraxia. There are no such thing as Gr'aal. We never took a job from a woman named Kyra. We took on no passengers, ya' hear me? We did NOT visit an unknown world. We went to Contraxia, got laid, took a few thievin' jobs, then got caught in a meteor storm, which beat up the ship a bit and caused us a few injuries. I bought y'all some amazing booze as a reward for doin' a good job. Have fun, and party 'til ya' puke." Yondu signed off, then settled into the Captain's chair. He gazed out at the stars, looking quite melancholy. 

The Ravagers continued to party, except for one man. Kraglin was curled up on his bed, clutching a black silk scarf.


	33. The Funeral of Yondu Udonta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to Yondu's funeral from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an alternate history so that it includes the characters from The Contract story. Regretfully, Yondu still dies. 
> 
> At the end of the chapter, there is a long, long list of Gr'aalian names, character descriptions, creatures, weapons, etc...

Location: Bridge of the remaining third quadrant of the Eclector, flagship of the Ravagers previously under the command of Captain Yondu Udonta.

 

"Hey Quill, a ship is hailing us, asking for permission to board.", announced Rocket.

Peter Quill looked troubled and slightly annoyed by the interruption. He had just escaped his insane father, Ego, and watched the man who raised him die in his arms. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else. He glanced at the holoscreen and said, "I've never seen a ship like that before. Who are they?"

Rocket stared intently at the screen for a moment, then replied, "I dunno.... Says they are emissaries of the Gr'aal Empire......oh shit." 

"What? Are they dangerous?", Peter asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Are they dangerous?! They are some of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy! We are so screwed!", Rocket wailed, dragging his paws down his cheeks in frustration. 

"If they're so badass, how come I've never heard of them? They can't be that tough.", Peter added.

"You don't understand! Most people are smart enough NOT to go to war with the Gr'aal. Their homeworld is on the fringes of known space and people pay them to stay there!", Rocket yelled with a look of panic in his eyes.

Everyone in the room suddenly glared accusingly at Rocket. 

"Rocket, what did you do? Did you steal something from them?", Gamora asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What?! I didn't steal nothin' from nobody! I'm not stupid!", Rocket defended himself vehemently.

Kraglin entered the room, overhearing part of the conversation. "It's ok. I called 'em."

Peter looked confused, but he trusted Kraglin. "As long as they aren't pissed at us, then they can come aboard." Peter responded.

 

******

 

The remaining members of the Guardians of the Galaxy were gathered around the body of Yondu Udonta, awaiting the new arrivals from the Gr'aal Empire. The door opened and three women entered, with more guards remaining behind in the corridor. 

Peter had never seen a species like theirs before. They were catlike, but basically human-looking. Their skin tones ranged from his own skin color to tawny-gold, to golden-brown. All three women had long tails covered with a variety of stripes and spots. The darker skinned woman had an almost hairless tail, the second woman had a lion-like tuft at the end of her tail, and the woman who seemed to be their leader had a luxurious fluff of black hair over the last third of her tail. They all had stripes or spots covering their necks, shoulders, and upper arms. Their ears were slightly pointed and were decorated with a variety of gold and jewels, with one woman having triangular jade ear plugs in the upper section of her ears. Their clothing was mostly leather, fur, and silks. Peter noticed the lack of artificial fabrics right away, and the weapons of the two guards looked very organic. The two women that Peter took to be the guards were dressed in practical pants, boots, and tunics that allowed for ease of movement in a fight. Their leader was dressed more elegantly in a flowing gown of some sort of heavy silk. The multiple layers flowed to mid-calf and almost hid her tail from view. Peter studied her more closely. Her black hair was bound into a long, single braid that fell to the backs of her knees. He thought she was about his own age, but noticed a fair amount of silver hair among the black, and upped his estimate by a few years. It was hard to tell age on a species he'd never seen before. The darker skinned guard had unusual deep orange eyes and the short, practical hair of a warrior. The guard with the lion tuft tail had her dark blonde hair tied back in a bun and she had moss-green eyes. Their leader had striking eyes that were the deep gold of ripe wheat. All three women were of medium to stocky build and none were taller than 5'5". Peter felt like a giant standing next to them. 

The leader noticed Peter staring and returned his gaze with an almost challenging look, as if she didn't care for his frank appraisal of her or her people. Peter looked away and cleared his throat nervously. "So, um, Miss....?", he trailed off nervously.

"I am Kyra'zh'au Gr'aalish, Ambassador for the Gr'aal Empire. These are my personal bodyguards, Ahn'zh'eer and Fey'lir. You must be Peter Quill. Yondu told me much about you.", she answered with a faint smile upon her lips.

Peter chuckled and flashed a crooked grin, "All of it good, I hope?".

Kyra smiled and answered honestly, "A little of both actually. Yondu always said it was hard being a father-figure to you. He was often frustrated, but he really was quite fond of you, you know.". 

Peter nodded in understanding. He'd never realized how much Yondu meant to him until he was gone. 

Kyra glanced over at the still body of Yondu and her smile evaporated. "So, the Shadow Cat finally caught up to you, old man?", she asked as she gestured towards his body.

"Shadow Cat?", Gamora asked.

"The Deathbringer on my world. It is a great grey cat formed of shadows. Its eyes glow like embers. It collects the souls of the dead and takes them to live among the stars.", Kyra explained. 

An awkward silence descended upon the group. Peter didn't know what to say, but finally cleared his throat and asked, "So, you knew Yondu pretty well?".

She reached out and touched Yondu's face tenderly and replied, "Yes, quite well, but our time together was always short. He visited my homeworld as often as he could, but Yondu had the wanderlust of a Gypsy and he had responsibilities with the Ravagers."

Peter looked shocked, then smirked down at Yondu. "You old dog...".

Drax grinned broadly, clapped Peter on the shoulder, and declared "Your father took a mate! You have a new mother!"

Peter glanced at the beautiful woman and knew he'd never be able to call her mother.

"Oh, psychologists would have a heyday with this. I don't need an Oedipal complex to further screw up my already screwed up life.", Quill muttered. He suddenly realized he'd made a social blunder and quickly stepped in to introduce his companions. 

"Ma'am, I forgot to introduce my friends. This is Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Rocket, and the little guy on his shoulder is Groot.

Kyra nodded her head and replied, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”.

Kraglin entered the room and Kyra's smile blossomed. "Kraglin! How I've missed you!", she exclaimed in delight. Her formal manner evaporated and she hugged the lanky Ravager, then stood on tip-toe to rub her cheek against his face. 

"It's been a while, Ma'am.", Kraglin shyly responded, smiling fondly down at her. Peter looked at Kraglin in disbelief. 

"Settle down, Peter, and I'll explain.", Kraglin added hastily. "About 9 years ago, we took a contract from Miss Kyra. She was bein' hunted by her own people and needed safe passage out of the system. She and the Captain sorta hit it off, although there was a fair bit of fightin' in the beginning. You were off doing that job for The Fayde at the time, Peter. Anyway, we ended up gettin' in a huge fight with a small band of Gr'aal warriors, then had to take on her crazy aunt and stop her from destroyin' the world, but everythin' worked out ok in the end.", Kraglin finished, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Nobody ever tells me anything!", Peter exclaimed in frustration, "Wait, is that why the ship was so beat up when I got back? Yondu told me you flew into an asteroid field! He totally blamed you for the whole...".

Snarls and screams erupted from the corridor beyond the door. A series of chirps came from an insect-like creature nestled behind Kyra's left ear. She looked exasperated, then touched the insect and said "Fine, bring him in.". 

Two guards marched into the room, one with a child held out in front of her. They were both battered and bloody and looked thoroughly disgruntled. Peter was shocked to realize that the child actually had his teeth dug into the arm of one of the guards! The guard shook him violently, finally dislodging the little monster. The second guard quickly snatched the child up by the back of his shirt before he could make his escape. The boy crossed his arms and scowled at everyone in the room as if he had a personal grudge with the entire universe.

Kyra sighed loudly and addressed the little miscreant, " You mustn't attack your bodyguards. Your little cub teeth are sharp.".

She turned to Peter and said, "This is my son, Shir'vassh. His name means 'Sharp Spine'. A good name for a future warrior. I apologize for his behavior. He is only 8 cycles, and cubs are so rambunctious at this age."

Rocket looked at the bloody guards and blurted out, "Jeez lady! This is normal for kids his age?".

Kyra seemed surprised, but answered, "Actually, he has more self-control than typical male Gr'aalian cubs."

Everyone stared at the small terror dangling in front of the guards, then glanced toward the door, horrified that there might be more children lurking out in the corridor.

Rocket asked the unspoken question, "You don't have any more little monsters out in the hall, do ya'?"

"Only his sister, Shah'd'rinn. Her name means 'Eye in the Dark'. She will not be a bother. She is a quiet cub, quite stealthy in fact. She will make a fine assassin one day.", Kyra replied proudly. 

Drax nodded his head in approval of this unseen female cub. "She will destroy many enemies and make you proud.", Drax stated matter-of-factly. 

The male cub, still dangling in midair, stuck out his lip in disapproval and grumbled, "Wanna see him."

Kyra looked at the group of people gathered before Yondu and asked, "Is it alright?"

Peter Quill nodded his head in approval and the guard sat the boy down on the floor. Peter studied the child. He had those peculiar deep orange eyes like the guard, black hair like his mother and her tawny skin, but he lacked a tail. 'Maybe it got cut off in an accident?' Peter thought to himself. 

The boy approached Yondu, noticed the trinkets surrounding his body, and pointed to a blue gemstone frog. "Want this!", demanded the child.

"People in hell want icewater, kid. Ya' can't have it.", Rocket replied, his voice full of loathing for tiny humanoids of all races.

The boy bared his sharp teeth at Rocket and screamed, "Shut up, ugly squirrel! I want it cuz it's blue like me!".

"Why you little....", Rocket began, but Peter stepped between the two of them.

"Hey! Knock it off, you two.", he chided. Peter knelt down in front of the child and patiently explained, "Kid, I hate to tell you, but you aren't blue. Yondu is blue. You're just sort of a fleshy-beige color like me.". Peter held up his arm for comparison, trying to reason with the child.

The boy pulled his shirt open, exposing his chest, neck, and upper arms, which were covered in deep blue stripes. "I am too! I'm blue like Papa!", the child insisted, pointing toward Yondu.

"That little hellspawn is Yondu's?! Figures!", Rocket exclaimed, laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides.

Peter looked into the eyes of the defiant little boy and realized his eyes weren't deep orange like the guard, they were red! "You have Yondu's eyes.", Peter whispered, and the boy flashed an achingly familiar snaggle-toothed grin. Peter reached up, grabbed the blue frog trinket, and handed it to the boy.

"You can have it, since you're family.", Peter said, with a catch in his throat.

The boy smiled, clutched the frog to his chest, looking victorious, then scampered over to hide behind his mother. Kyra ran her hand through his hair and smiled fondly at the boy. She turned back to Peter and said, "We have a tradition among my people. We always give something to the dead to show our love or respect. May we add our gifts to his grave?".

"Yes, of course.", Peter responded, barely trusting his own voice.

Kyra turned back to her son and asked, "Did you bring something for daddy?". The child pulled a small, bone whistle from his pocket and placed it on Yondu's still form. "I can't whistle like Papa, so he made this for me.", the boy explained. Peter caught his breath and choked back tears that threatened to overflow.

"May I pay my final respects as well?", Kyra asked. Peter barely managed a nod of agreement.

Kyra placed her hand upon Yondu's chest and said, "May the gods of fortune smile upon you. May your enemies fall before you. May you laugh in the face of danger....Live forever among the stars, Beloved.".

Without a sound, Kyra whipped out a knife and slashed it toward her own throat! Time slowed to a crawl as Peter screamed "NO!!!" and tried to lunge for the knife.

Peter missed completely and slammed into the floor, where a long, black braid landed on his face. 

"Are you alright, Peter Quill?", Kyra asked with concern, bending over his prone form. 

"Um, yeah, I just thought that you were gonna....Never mind. Uh, here.", he muttered sheepishly as he handed the braid up to her.

Kyra stepped forward and gently placed her severed hair across Yondu's chest and shoulders. She pried open his cold fingers and laid her hair upon his palm. "You always loved my hair. Take a part of me with you to the stars.", she whispered, then bent to kiss his still face.

Kyra stepped away from Yondu and nodded to Peter to continue with the funeral. Peter dusted himself off, said his heartfelt farewells to his foster father, and began the cremation process. 

As everyone left the room, Peter passed the remaining Gr'aalian guards in the corridor, but didn't see the daughter that Kyra had mentioned. Gamora suddenly sucked in her breath and Peter whipped around to see a shadow clinging to Drax's shoulders! The shadow had a knife at Drax's throat, but he had caught the hand that held the knife. 

"Shah'd'rinn! Get down from there! We DO NOT attack Yondu's friends!", Kyra commanded.

The little girl sighed and sheathed her knife. Drax reached up and plucked the slender girl from his shoulders and perched her on the crook of his elbow. 

"You are quite stealthy.", Drax commended her, "Next time, darken your blade so there is no flash of light to warn your intended target." 

Peter studied the child while Drax coached the girl on the fine art of bodily dismemberment. Her skin was a deep grey-black, with hints of blue. She made Drax's skin look pale in comparison. She had a tail, but no stripes that he could see, and she had the same black hair and gold eyes as her mother. Curious, he asked Kyra, "Ma'am, I'm assuming she is also Yondu's child?".

Kyra nodded her head and Peter said, "I've never seen anyone with skin that color. She blends in with everything! I thought she was a shadow."

"Yondu once told me he had a brother with skin this color. It is a rare Centaurian trait that causes unusually dark skin pigmentation. Yondu was quite disgusted with his parents for selling him to the Kree when he was a child. He was actually jealous of his brother in a twisted sort of way, since his brother fetched ten times the price because of his rare coloration.", Kyra sighed and shook her head sadly. She glanced at her child, who was hanging on Drax's every word, and smiled softly. "We were both quite surprised when Shah'd'rinn was born with the same genetic abnormality. I think the Gr'aal would approve of this skin coloration, since it makes her so stealthy. It would be a fine addition to our race. The only drawback is the lack of visible stripes and spots. My people are quite proud of our skin markings. They are a part of our heritage and a part of who we are as individuals. Without our markings, we are not Gr'aal.”.

Gamora spoke up, asking, “So it would be like Drax giving up his tattoos?".

Drax whipped his head up, a scandalized look upon his face. "Never! This is my history, written on my body! I would never give them up!". He visibly shuddered, nearly unseating Shah'd'rinn. Her golden eyes clouded with dismay and she whispered, "I will never be a Gr'aal because I don't have any skin markings."

Drax tipped her chin up with his fingers and looked into her mournful eyes. "You will tattoo your history upon your skin, just as I have.", he declared, "The enemies you slay in battle will forever writhe upon your flesh!". The little girl grinned, still perched upon Drax's arm, as they continued down the corridor.

 

The group retired to the bridge and watched as Yondu's ashes sparkled in the blackness of space, mingling with billions of glittering stars. Ravager ships began to appear suddenly, one by one, and they added their fireworks to the lightshow. 

"I called 'em.", Rocket stated with a hint of challenge in his voice. 

Kyra moved forward and placed her hand upon the window. She looked sad, yet peaceful, and shed no tears. Drax stood next to her and showed his approval by stating, "You are a brave woman. You shed no tears for your fallen warrior."

"I shed my tears for him many years ago. I foresaw his death the first time I touched him, but he refused to let me alter his future. Such a stubborn man.", she whispered, shaking her head.

Peter started to ask her about this, when he saw her son tug on her dress, trying to get her attention. "Mama, pick me up. I can't see!", the child whined.

"Shir'vassh, you are too old to be carried around.", she chided him. She looked miserable and in no mood to deal with a willful child.

Peter stepped forward and lifted the boy up onto his shoulders. "There ya' go, little brother!", Peter said with forced cheerfulness.

"Are you my brother?", the little boy asked, mystified.

Peter thought a moment, then replied, "Yeah....I guess I am.", then added, "So, your name means 'Sharp Spine', huh? Sounds badass! Can I call ya' Spike?".

 

******

 

The Gr'aal homeworld and the Gr'aal as a people:

The homeworld of G'vaar has a binary star system and two moons, one whitish in color, the other golden. G’vaar has slightly higher gravity than a Terran is used to, so the Gr'aal are fairly strong and can leap great distances under Terran gravity. The Gr'aal are typically short and stocky. Their stocky build is due to the extra organs they possess (2 hearts, 4 lungs, etc...). The Gr'aal homeworld is a 'death planet', full of poisonous, vicious wildlife and plagued by earthquakes, volcanoes, hurricanes, and sandstorms. The Gr'aal have adapted to this by having backups for major organs, healing quickly, and being resistant to many toxins. Those with blood from the southern polar tribe can shut their bodily functions down in extreme cold, a form of hibernation. They have a higher chance of surviving the cold vacuum of space than other Gr'aal tribes. The Gr'aal have heightened senses of smell and hearing, and have excellent night vision. Their fingernails and toenails are quite thick and strong, and can be used as weapons. They have sharp canine and lateral incisor teeth. The Gr'aal have a racial dislike for metals and technology, preferring organic-based weapons and ships. Their clothing is always made from organic materials including leather, fur, gossamyr silk, bone, shell, teeth, and claws. The Gr'aal are a fierce species who often war among themselves and have developed a devastating array of organic weapons. The Nova Corps is aware of their existence and pays them to stay on their homeworld and to have little to no contact with other races. 

Females are usually 5'4" and under. Males are no taller than 5'10", unless they are a crossbreed with another race. Skin tones range from the lighter skin tones of the southern polar tribes to the olive complexion of the swamp tribes to the medium and darker brown of the desert tribes. Ears are slightly pointed. The southern polar tribes usually have tufts of hair at the tips of their ears and the males often grow thick sideburns, similar to a lynx. Hair colors are typically black, reddish-brown, or dark blond. Eyes are usually shades of gold, orange, and green. Tails can be almost hairless, plumed, tufted(just the fluffy tip), or completely furred. The shortest, furriest tails belong to the polar tribe. Gr'aal bodies are covered in a variety of spots and stripes, which start at the nape of the neck, and go down the spine and onto the tail. On males, the stripes and spots branch out across the shoulders and upper arms and expand across the upper chest, but not below the pecs. Females have lighter markings across the shoulders and upper arms. On females, the stripes flare across the hips and upper thighs. The Gr'aal are fiercely proud of their skin markings, since it is a reminder of their savage forebears. Their society is Matriarchal, with the heads of all noble houses being female. Males are short-tempered and headstrong, and are known to do almost anything on a bet and will tackle the largest, most dangerous creature they can find. Consequently, they live very short lives. Older males (past 30) are held in high esteem and they are the ones chosen as mates for the heads of the noble houses. Males who live past 60 attain near mystical status. Female Gr'aal give birth to multiple 'cubs' at a time, anywhere between 2 and 6. 

 

Gr'aal Noble Houses

House of Lights- named for the auroras- southern polar region- Low mountains with glaciers, frozen beaches, and ice sheets. Most wildlife swim or burrow under the packed snow and ice.

House of Suns- desert region- Dunes and mesas interspersed with oases. Home of the Rainbow Cliffs area. Most wildlife are the burrowing or flying type. Many reptilian species in this area.

House of Storms- tropical region- Lush vegetation and flowers, many insect species. Widest variety of plants and animals.

House of Thorns- swamp region- Deep swamps that hold massive, deadly creatures. Wide variety of reptiles, amphibians, and plants. Many plants have thorns and are poisonous.

House of Spears- northern mountain region- Jagged mountains with some hot springs. Most wildlife are of the flying or climbing variety.

House of Glass- volcanic region- Volcanic peaks and deep rift valleys. Huge, broken slabs of volcanic glass litter the area, along with chunks of broken rock and ash. Barren location with only a few stubborn plant and animal species managing to survive here.

 

Gr'aal Tools, Weapons, and Creatures:

Disruptor- albino armadillo-like creature. When thrown like a hand grenade at an enemy, they give off a blinding flash of light combined with a charge that disrupts brain function. Even the hardy Gr'aal are not immune to this creature. 

Glacier Beetles- about the length and thickness of a Gr'aalian thigh. Live on the glaciers of the southern polar region. A Glacier Beetle has snow white patches on its body which, combined with its clear glass-like carapace, makes it nearly invisible. They have a poisonous bite and are ambush predators, relying on small mammals, birds, and other insects as their food source. Their clear shells are highly sought after as armor for the Gr'aal.

Rockhopper/hopper- a type of limpet about 6 inches across with a shallow, conical shape and small hole in the top of the shell(like a keyhole limpet). The wild species eat algae along rocky shorelines. They can jet propel themselves across rocks when threatened, in order to escape predators. They have been selectively bred to have a higher explosive charge and to self-destruct instead of jet propel themselves. They are used as limpet mines. When slapped onto a surface and irritated (snapping off an antenna that protrudes from the hole in the top), they will explode. 

Vore Worms- Grub-like creatures about the length and thickness of a human thumb. Wild Vore worms hail from the volcanic badlands where they subsist on obsidian glass, their primary food source. Vore worms can be trained to follow a pheromone trail and quickly eat through a variety of glass types. They are often used to hollow out the massive glass fields in the volcanic badlands, so these spaces can be used as residences.

Phasedagger- short, thick, tubular tool that heats up and can melt through steel. Original species was a sturdy insect from the polar regions. Their abdomens could heat up to get to their food source, algae living under the ice.

Tazerwhip- looks like a bony, segmented snake. Works like a regular whip but delivers a strong electrical charge that stuns enemies. The creatures the Tazerwhips are bred from hail from the desert region. They can build up quite a charge while 'swimming' though loose sand because the desert air is so dry. They shock prey and swallow it whole. Tazerwhips are more docile than their wild cousins and must be fed pellets of meat.

Torpor Toad- creature that fits around a forearm like a gauntlet and fires paralyzing darts. From the tropical region. Looks a bit like a Terran toad, mixed with a chameleon and a porcupine(wide, toad-like mouth and eyes, chameleon body). They will change color to blend in with the wearer's arm, so they can be difficult to detect. Has long arms and legs which wrap around the forearm of the wearer. It sits with the tail end toward the wrist of the wearer. There is a densely packed row of short quills down the spine. The end of the short, thick tail curls into the palm of the wearer. Squeezing the tail triggers the creature to fire off the spines, two by two, starting from the base of the spine and working up toward the neck. 

Sky Spears- scout ships that look like armored pterodactyls. Long, narrow beaks are coated in Vesper resin, which makes them extremely tough, so they can pierce through thick cockpit glass and some metals. Beak is full of thin, spear-like teeth that point backwards. Sharp beak is used to spear thru their usual prey, which is a type of turtle with a shell made of thickened leathery skin and bone plates. Cannot survive in space.

Chova- look like Terran crocodiles, but with teeth as long as a human forearm, and sharp spines all down their backs. They grow to 12 meters in length. Their only predators are Gr'aal and Shear Snakes.

Shear Snake- massive swamp snakes (up to 10 meters in length) that prey upon Chova. The back third of their bodies are flattened into an oar-like shape to help propel them quickly through the swamps. They cannot constrict the Chova because of the spines on their backs. Instead, they rip the Chova's belly open with their blade-like mandibles, then quickly burrow inside. The Chova will then be eaten from the inside out. Their mandibles make tough, sharp blades which makes them highly sought after as a source of bladed weapons. They are wily and difficult to hunt, therefore any Gr'aal warrior who can kill one is held in high esteem.

Crusher- A type of land-dwelling crab with an oversized hammer leg (similar to a Terran Mantis Shrimp). The bulbous, hinged leg pistons open with crushing force. Capable of shattering ribs, breaking glass, and denting the hell out of solid steel. These creatures can be tamed and used as hammer weapons by the Gr’aal. Handlers must be very strong to withstand the force of this weapon. 

Thunderbird- Nest high in the cliffs of the Sunset desert. The females are gold, orange, and red, which helps them blend in with the cliffs while they are hatching chicks. They are more adept at hunting other types of nesting birds among the cliffs, since their plumage helps them blend in. The females tend to have smaller wings and longer, stronger arms and legs, since they spend more time climbing the cliffs searching for prey. The males are shades of blue and white, which helps them blend in with the sky and hunt larger prey while flying. Males have a much larger wingspan than females. Both males and females have thick, blunt skulls full of needle-sharp teeth (like a feathered Dimorphodon). Among the desert tribes, it is a rite of passage to climb the cliffs and steal an egg in order to raise the chick as a mount. The blue feathers of the males are often presented as marriage proposal gifts to female Gr'aal. 

Dream Eater- small, flesh-boring eels from the swamp region. The bite of a Dream Eater will paralyze the victim and cause hallucinations. Once a creature is paralyzed, the cluster of eels will begin burrowing under the flesh. 

Vesper- bee/wasp-like creature about 6 inches long. They secrete a golden resin that is used to make windows, and to coat daggers and swords to make them more durable. The sting of a Vesper can cause memory loss, but all domesticated varieties are stingless. Vesper honey is used to make a type of alcoholic beverage that causes memory loss and susceptibility to suggestion.

Saberwolf- sometimes called Waterwolf. They live in the southern polar region. They are more like giant otters than actual Terran wolves, but are the size of a Terran polar bear. Their fur is thick and water resistant and is a speckled grey-white. They have wide feet, which act as snowshoes in heavy snow, and their toes are webbed for ease of swimming. Ears are small, to conserve heat. They have two elongated lower teeth, which give them a bit of an underbite. These teeth are used to eviscerate prey animals. They often lunge into the water after prey, maneuvering quickly with their long tails and snapping up creatures with their strong jaws. They spend about a third of their time on land, punching through packed snow to capture burrowing prey. Their teeth are sought after as Gr'aalian bladed weapons.

*The Long One- A fearsome, and fairly intelligent, creature. It must have living hosts in order to reproduce. The original form is a needle-like dart that infects a host and burrows into the brain. The primary host grows and changes into a monstrous tentacled creature and implants eggs into multiple hosts, called Wombs. When the Wombs are ripe, slug-like creatures burst forth from the body and infect other living creatures, usually through the mouth. The original organism can control all of the slug-infested hosts, see through their eyes, hear through their ears, and it retains memories of all its past hosts. If it infects a sentient being, it can go undetected for a while. It can socialize fairly normally, and perform whatever occupation the host has to do. The only indication of infection is a puncture wound, slightly abnormal behavior, and cravings for huge quantities of raw meat. The Gr'aal are adept at reading body language, which may be a survival strategy for weeding out hosts of the Long One. Also, their immune systems fight the creatures and usually win.

*(The term 'Long One' and 'Womb' were coined by aliens.wikia.com to describe the alien creature from the movie Slither, written and directed by James Gunn)

 

Character list with Gr'aal name structure and translations: The last syllable is always stressed. Name descriptions run backwards from what most Terrans are used to, even though the names are read from left to right. Ex: Mack’esh translates from left to right as ‘Hammer Fierce’ but he is called ‘Fierce Hammer’.

Kyra'zh'au Gr'aalish- (Moon)(Golden)(Gr'aal)(Noble)- ‘au’ means gold. ‘zh’ is a modifier that changes it to ‘golden’. The ‘ish’ added to the Gr'aal title signifies someone from a Noble House. 22nd daughter of the Matriarch of the House of Storms. 5'1", tawny skin, long, black hair and deep gold eyes. Hair typically worn in a single, long braid. Long tail with a black plume over the last third. The rest of the tail is mostly hairless, but covered in faint black stripes. In her mid-30's. 

 

Mack'esh-(Hammer)(Fierce)- brother to Kyra. Short, completely furry tail. Around 5'6" and very stocky and muscular. Pale blond hair flecked with white, and green-gold eyes. Has a combination of spots and stripes, similar to a Canadian Lynx. Ears are more pointed and have short, black tufts at the tips. Just beginning to get the thick sideburns typical of the Southern polar tribe males. Around 28 at the beginning of the story.

 

Ahn'zh'eer- (Claw)(Burning)-female bodyguard. Medium brown skin, nearly hairless tail. Deep orange eyes. From the House of Suns, the desert tribe. Reddish-brown hair kept very short. Very dedicated warrior. Bold stripes on body.

 

Fey'lir- (Mist)(Poison)- female bodyguard. Dark olive skin. Dark blonde hair tied in a bun. Moss-green eyes. Wears decorative jade ear plugs in the upper portion of her ears to accent the points. Dark blonde lion-like tuft at the end of her tail. From the House of Thorns, the coastal swamp tribe. Body is speckled with spots instead of having bold stripes, which is typical of the swamp tribes.

 

Hesta- female adviser. Not her true name. Hesta means "Motherly" or "Mother". Long, grey hair kept in a braid, with an elegant braid also around the crown of her head. Green eyes. Around 75 years old. 

Shir'vassh-(Spine/Quill)(Sharp)-son of Kyra and Yondu. Around 8 years of age at the end of the story. Has his mother's tawny skin and black hair, but his stripes are blue. Has no tail. Short, black hair, styled into a mohawk. Red eyes. Called 'Spike'.

 

Shah'd'rinn- (Dark)(in the)(Eye)- daughter of Kyra and Yondu. Around 8 years of age at the end of the story. Has her mother's golden eyes and black hair. Her skin color is a deep greyish-black, a rare Centaurian genetic variation (a type of Melanism). She has a tail like her mother, but no stripes(at least none that are visible). Called 'Shadow".

 

Shan'tir- (Shadow)(Rain), Kyra's half sister. Very serious and a bit grumpy. Her father is from the desert region. She has dark blonde hair and green eyes. She is taller than a typical female, around 5'8" and Kyra picks on her for being so tall. She is very serious about being a warrior. She has a lion-like tuft of reddish blonde hair on her tail.

Rohn'd'arinn-(Smoke)(of)(Eyes)- name that Shan'tir gives to Kraglin. The ‘a’ added to ‘rinn’ changes ‘eye’ to the plural form.

Shar'd'rho-(Fire)(of)(Heart)- name that Kyra gives to Yondu

Shay'lin- (Wind)(Chill)- snobbish red-haired assistant to Omin'voh

Rohk'd'ree-(Hawk)(of the)(Cry)- pilot from the northern mountain region. Spiky, dark red hair and dark orange eyes.

Omin'voh-(Black)(Void)- name is deliberately written backwards to reflect her corrupted state. Omin does not mean the color black, it translates more as a darkness of the soul. Evil aunt to Kyra. She was banished for crimes against her own race(torture and non-battle related deaths) but managed to carve out her own territory and created the House of Glass in the volcanic region. She has shoulder-length black hair, streaked with grey and orange eyes, with a halo of green. Narcissist. Thinks she is charming and can do no wrong. Comes across as a sweet, matronly woman, but kills with no emotion.

Tempess'mar-(Storm)(Ocean)- Her name basically translates as a hurricane or typhoon, which are relatively common in the tropical region. Matriarch of the House of Storms. Mother to Kyra'zh'au, Mack'esh, and Shan'tir.

Virr’lahn- (Lance)(Star)- father to Kyra. From the southern polar region. Elderly Pack Alpha, the equivalent to a high-ranking military commander. Has an impressive set of sideburns like a lynx.

Set’russ- (Sand)(Red)- father to Shan’tir. From the desert region. 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sovereign have never met the Gr'aal, which would be quite interesting since the Gr'aal are so carefree about their own safety and the Sovereign think their lives are too precious to actually enter into physical combat. I may have to write a story about this meetup in the future. 
> 
> Throughout the story, I was sort of shipping Kyra and Kraglin because I knew that Yondu eventually had to die in Guardians 2. However, once I finished the funeral part of the story, I started seeing Drax and Kyra as a possible couple. Drax lost his wife and child, Kyra lost her husband, and her children need a father. Plus, Drax is a skilled teacher in the fine art of bodily dismemberment so he will get along just fine with the Gr'aal.
> 
> ***For anyone who doesn't pick up on the clue, Yondu's son is named 'Shir'vassh', which means 'Sharp Spine'. Spine also translates as 'Quill', so basically Yondu named his son after Peter Quill. Also, 'Shah'd'rinn', Kyra and Yondu's daughter, is named 'Eye in the Dark', which is the name of actor Norman Reedus' cat. He plays Daryl Dixon in The Walking Dead, brother of Merle Dixon, who is played by Michael Rooker (a.k.a Yondu)***


End file.
